What Was Found
by ninjacatblue
Summary: A young Harry Potter, sorely abused by the Dursleys, finds hope. He learns how to do magic, learns to stand on his own, and what family is. Eventually ends up in Fairy Tail world. Dumbledore bashing, and sane Voldemort/Tom Riddle
1. Chapter 1

Updated/Edited November 23, 2015

~A.N.~

Ok some important things since this is AU, 1st, Fairy Tail book 2 goes to ch 14, 2nd requip does not have a limit, 3rd, there will be abuse and violence, 4th plenty of Dumbledore bashing, and minor Weasley bashing, mostly Ginny and Molly, with minor Ron, 5th, sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I am generally on my new computer, and I don't have word, and while chrome catches most spelling errors it can not tell the difference between i and I, and I don't always catch my mistakes. Don't like any of this, don't care. My story, I can do what I want. If you don't like it, then don't read it. That simple.

~Disclaimer~

**I, Ninjacatblue, do not claim to own neither Fairy Tail, nor Harry Potter. I do own the original characters that you don't recognize, and this unique mashing of the two worlds.  
**

At the mere age of 7 Harry had quickly learned the harsh rules and truths of his existence. He understood that he had to remain unseen to survive his life. That he had to be in his cousin's shadow, or pay the price. To call as little attention to himself as possible, because if he is not seen they won't think to find him to punish him. He knew he would obey at any cost; he didn't want to think of what would happen otherwise. It's worse every time.

Harry was no fool. He knew what was done to him was so very, very wrong. At one time, when he was younger and still believed in them, he thought he deserved it, that it was his fault for being different and that what they did was justifiable. Normal even. He met the harsh reality shortly after he started school. To bad the little faith he had left died when he tried to speak out. He wasn't able to go to school for the rest of that week.

He regularly fixed his face to be indifferent, and non-responsive towards everyone. He learned and studied what he could without being noticed, but he never dared show what he had learned because he would undoubtedly be punished.

It was just a week after his cousin's ninth birthday bonanza. He was still recovering from the punishments he received during and after the party. He was punished for small things like the food not being perfect, a weed was found in the backyard, Harry didn't clean up fast enough after the guests, and even the birthday boy and his cronies participated in a few rounds of the well known and loved game of 'beat up the freak'.

Harry was cautiously leaving his cupboard to get started with his mile long list of chores he undoubtedly had. They wouldn't have unlocked his cupboard if they didn't have things for him to do. He hadn't been let out since the party other than to clean up the subsequent mess, then it was right back in because he got blood on something.

Harry found his list tacked to his door. He quickly began by cleaned all the dishes that had piled up since the party and took care of the garbage that had also piled up. He wasn't too surprised to see that were only a few spoons left clean before he added the recently washed dishes to the cupboards. He had to make four trips to the trashcans to get all the garbage out.

He then set about making a fine breakfast of eggs, two scrambled, and two sunny side up, a small mountain of toast, a small roasted ham, a batch of chocolate and zucchini muffins, bacon just barley not burned, a strong green tea, and black coffee, all of which he would not be allowed to enjoy even the smallest of morsels of. Unless he burnt some of it, but then he would be beat soundly first.

They practically ignored him as they ate their food other than the usual snide remarks of '_Freak'_, and rough treatment. Harry was thanking his lucky stars for small mercies.

After he finished cleaning up from the breakfast fit for kings, he set about cleaning the entrance hall, kitchen, and living room in great detail, he would do those first because they were visible from the front door and the windows. Once he was done he would begin the front yard before the heat of the day set in.

After a lunch around 2 pm that consisted of the burnt bread crust from 1 and a half pieces of toast that his cousin had tried to make, Harry moved on to the back yard and the long list of jobs to be completed. As Harry made his way out back his aunt openly glared at him and watched his every move as if she expected him to try and set the house on fire or something.

He cleared out any remaining garbage, weeded the whole yard with extra care and attentiveness. He then cleaned and stored all the lawn tools, toys, and other outdoors items that he found just laying around. He then moved on to repainting and mending the fence that encompassed the yard and went through many painful bushes that he would have to prune as well.

He left the portion with the bushes for last and moved quickly to the other end of the fence. The heat of the summer day was really beginning to settle in and become uncomfortable by the time he had finished the all of the fence but the part with the bushes. He was well aware of his aunt glaring at him through the window as he worked.

When he was finishing up with the bushes, something shiny and hidden under the bush caught his eye. He began to worry if he had missed any other garbage as he knew he would have to check the whole yard again or risk excessive punishment.

He carefully pulled out the shiny offending item. He quickly realized with wonder and growing horror, that is was a missed present from the party.

It was a small book shaped parcel and light weight. It had no label about who it was from. The wrapping was a regal gold, and deep green with spirals in red and silver that all seemed to blend together and glow. It had no bow or string, and was wrapped perfectly with no visible tape holding it together.

Harry only thought about giving it to his family for but a fleeting moment before he hid it in his loose hand-me downs and prayed to anyone who cared that his mystery wouldn't be noticed.

He completed the rest of his day without to much incident and had made it back to his cupboard under the stairs in one piece. When he was finally sure that the other three in the house were sound asleep he cautiously pulled the present out of his clothes, and then found his mini flashlight he had stashed away a few months ago. His cousin had thrown it out because the batteries were dying and he couldn't be bothered to change the batteries out. He then hid under his covers and cautiously turned on his little dying light. He carefully unwrapped the mystery.

He held his breath as he carefully uncovered the treasure and found the book underneath the mystical wrapping.

Fairy Tail.

Harry opened the book up to see just what this book was about when said book told him he was going the wrong way.

He quickly figured out how to properly read the book and began.

~A.N.~

Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Updated/Edited on November 23, 2015

~A.N.~

gah... so sorry on such a huge time gap... like the week right after I posted ch1, a big government class tests, senior projects, and many other projects... Then, I had dental work(wisdom teeth being removed in 2 weeks), got stung by a bee(for the first time ever, I swelled up bad...), and my brother broke his ankle... Had a busy two months, but, I've graduated High school! Now to find a job... But, enough of my rant, I am back and can't wait to write more and hear what you guys think! So please read and review!

**~Disclaimer~**

**See chapter 1**

**June 23, 11:27 pm**

Harry read the first chapter slowly, completely enchanted by what he read but paranoid, and with good reason, of being found out. His whole body tensing at every creak and squeak he heard, and he waited a full five minutes with his light off hiding under the covers before he _dare_ begin to read again. When he finally finished the last page of the first chapter it was almost time for him to get up and start his chores for the day. He had been so perfectly caught up in the world of Fairy Tail that he hadn't noticed any feeling of weariness or exhaustion. He carefully stashed the dying light, magical wrapping paper, and his book away where he could only hope they wouldn't be found during the day if Dudley decided to come in and snoop around.

Harry went about his daily routine of preparing breakfast for the Dursleys and starting the small chores absent mindedly and half asleep to the world around him, off in his own world of magic and adventure.

Even the Dursleys noticed something was up with the _freak_ today, he was unusually unresponsive to their attempts to put him down. They could usually get a flinch, or at least a frown out of him with what they say about him and his parents. Vernon was close to snapping and takes his belt to Harry for the child's inexplicable happiness, but he left for work before that happened.

When Hurry's day ended uneventfully and with surprisingly little interaction with the Dursleys beyond simple commands, he fell asleep quickly and peacefully dreamt of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, but most importantly, he also dreamt of _magic_.

**June 25, 5:30 am**

Harry woke up just before his aunt would come down the stairs to make sure he was up and making breakfast. He quickly got ready and out so his aunt wouldn't be banging on the door, which always woke up his uncle and put him in a bad mood.

Harry even found himself smiling as he was day dreaming again while he cooked and then moved on to his already lengthy list of chores. His uncle took notice immediately. Uncle Vernon even deemed it necessary to be late to work to thoroughly beat Harry for his obviously freakishness.

Harry was sent to his cupboard with no food and locked in for a day or two for the inconvenience.

This suited harry quite nicely for once. Not the no food part, but being expected to stay in the cupboard undisturbed for an undisclosed length of time did quite nicely.

He quickly retrieved his book and light to read the second chapter just as cautiously, if not as slowly, as he had read the first. He finished it in just under an hour and moved on to chapter three anxious to read all he could, but wanting to enjoy every moment he had with this wonderfully new world of magic.

**June 26, 7:15 am**

Harry had spent the night rereading and rereading his book. He had fallen asleep with the book in his hands and a big smile on his face.

He managed to sleep for a little more than two hours when before his Uncle Vernon came pounding for him to get up and make them food. Apparently he was no longer confined to his cupboard.

**June 30, 10:37 pm**

Harry had stayed up all night again as he had done for the last week. He had oddly enough never felt overly tired even though he only slept two or three hours each night now. But when he did sleep, he dreamt of Fairy Tail, of the mission the obvious trio were on, and most importantly he dreamt of magic and how free and perfect it sounded, and even felt.

**July 23 11:39 pm**

Since Harry had long ago finished the book, he now spent his time memorizing Master Morvolo's speech and the other parts he found simply awe inspiring. He would whisper the words as he flipped through the now well worn, but still in good condition, book.

Harry also began to think. He thought of how he was treated, how often he goes hungry, and is hurt. He thought of how quickly he recovers, and how he survives on so little food or sleep. He compared what he knew about himself to how much his cousin ate and even what he remembered from the people at school would say. 'A growing boy needs his sleep, be sure to get at least eight hours of sleep each night.' Harry realized that it had been impossible to live how he had been. To still be alive with how he lives.

He needed so little sleep. He got by with maybe what amounted to a fourth of a meal a day if he got food that day. He didn't get a cast for broken bones, they were just gone the next day with the bruises and cuts.

Harry began to believe, that maybe, just maybe he had _magic_ like the mages in Fairy Tail. It was the only explanation after all.

**July 29, 2:52 am**

Harry was up again and contemplating magic, and Fairy Tail.

It was driving him insane, he wanted to know what will happen to Lucy, Natsu, and Happy on their mission. Harry was dying trying to figure out what was so special about the book that it needed to be retrieved.

So it was great luck when later that day the Dursleys decided on a day trip into London and kicked him out of the house until they came back for fear of 'his freakishness ruining anything of importance'.

So without saying a thing Harry rushed off to the nearby public library just a few blocks away and searched for the next book. When he could not find any sort of Japanese comics he went to one of the computers and searched for the book, the magazines it was from, and even the author. He found nothing. At all.

Not sure why the book didn't seem to exist and yet he had it, he settled that it was somehow magic that brought the book to him. Magic was the only explanation after all.

He then began to look for ways to learn about magic. He found little more than fairy tales from long ago about things like Merlin, and something called a 'The Witch Trails'. Harry wasn't sure what a witch trail was, but if it could prove he had magic he would likely be willing to give it a try. That was until he had read some of the accounts of such trials. Harry quickly put those books away.

Feeling a little defeated and useless, Harry returned to the Dursleys home and discreetly waited for them to get back so he could go inside.

**July 31, 11:47 pm**

It was on July 31, his birthday, that Harry had little thoughts about anything even close to magic. All day, as it had been every year, he had no food, frequent and painful beatings, a nonstop barrage of hurtful hateful and spiteful words, and a seriously endless list of things to do in the one day.

When he was finally allowed back into his cupboard for what was left of the night Harry was exhausted. When he all but collapsed on to his bed he almost didn't notice the odd object hidden in his sheets.

With wide, but tired eyes, Harry slowly pulled out the offending object to discover a package similar to the one he had found in the yard so long ago. The only differences were that it had a tag that simply said 'Happy Birthday'.

It was a gift. For him. Someone gave him a birthday gift. _Him._

Harry slowly opened his new treasure careful to not rip the beautiful wrapping. He pulled out the book that he knew just had to be Fairy Tail book 2. He was not disappointed.

On the verge of tears he carefully put the paper and book into his hiding spot for the next night, because if he began the book tonight he would get it wet with tears that were beginning to spill over.

That night Harry cried himself asleep. This was not the first time this had happen, especially on his birthday. But, it was the first time he did it with a smile. The first time he had received a present and it was one of the things he wanted most in the whole world. It not only gave him what he had wanted, but showed him someone, out there, cared enough to give him something.

**August 29, 10:58 pm**

Over the last month before school started up again he read, and reread book two and book one. He saw how Ezra accessed her weapons, and armor. It fascinated him. To be able to store things and call those to him whenever he wanted would be perfect. He _needed_ to be able to do this.

He decided just a week before school started again that he should learn how to do it. If he really was magical like the mages in Fairy Tail then he could do this. Harry not only knew this, but he also felt it.

Happy's explanation helped, but not enough.

Harry spent every minute he could try to will a piece of garbage in to a pocket dimension of his creation. He visualized the wrapper in every aspect, every minute detail. He imagined it shifting into a different place, but still in the same place. He imagined it going from its spot on his bed to the void Harry imagined the pocket dimension was.

**August 31, 9:37 pm**

The evening before school started he managed to make the wrapper disappear, just once, and he had no clue of how to get it back, but he had done it. Harry was simply so excited, and exhausted with his efforts that he just fell asleep after his long awaited triumph, he also felt ill, like he had done too much. Good thing his stomached was already empty from a day without food.

Magic is real, and _he_ could do magic, were his thoughts as he blissfully fell asleep.

**September 1, 9:23 am**

Harry was smiling as he thought about how he made the wrapper disappear. His good mood was not destined to last though, not when every adult in the school believed him to be a bad seed destined for delinquency. When lunch came around he was going to go hide and see if he couldn't make the wrapper come back, but Dudley and his crew came along and decided to beat him up in the name of 'Harry Hunting'.

Harry decided that night as he made the wrapper come back and disappear again that he had had enough.

He could do magic.

He was special.

He needed to get better with his magic.

And he needed to make himself stronger. He didn't want to rely on magic, so he would need to build up his body and get smarter. He needed to be able to defend himself against Dudley and his cronies without being caught.

His hopes were good, his goals achievable, but were going to be hell to accomplish.

He would have to sneak food. He would have to train. And he couldn't be caught. Or they just might kill him this time in their attempts to beat the freakishness out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited/revised on November 23, 2015**

**~AN~**

Alright, I just realized that I hadn't posted this yet... My sincerest apologies, these last few months have been a bit of a roller coaster. Wisdom teeth, first job, Attack on Titan(if you don't know, go look it up!), first car, my great grandma's 101st. First week of college, 18th b-day, and then here we are today... On another note, I did not plan for this to happen in my story, but as I was typing, it just kind of happened... I think it works anyways, Tell me what you think when you review! Please note that Harry's age in chapter 1 has been changed to accommodate these new developments. In chapter 1, Harry is now 9, he turns 10 in chapter 2.

Also, thank you for all the reviews, they quite literally light up my day when I get one! ^(A)^

**~The Disclaimer~**

**See chapter 1  
**

The school year had gone by fast. Well enough, but very fast. Harry spent every chance he had discretely practicing and learning. He could send and retrieve things from his pocket dimension almost instantly now even when under high amounts of stress. Harry was very proud of this and it greatly helped him steadily build up his body.

Harry had been steadily building himself up with food and muscle mass. He would send food to his dimension when no one could catch him and he would always eat it outside of the house, like at school or when he went to the park. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his aunt or uncle would do if they ever caught him with food they hadn't given him out of the kindness of their hearts.

He had been training silently in his cupboard, and in the park when he could get away. Sometimes even at school if he could avoid trouble long enough.

At the park he would exercise. He had quiet the work out regiment now that he could accomplish, stick to, and even expand on with time. Provided he hadn't spent the school day running from his cousin, then Harry would run around the whole park seven times for a total of ten miles, and even if he had been running he would still do three to four laps.

Harry would then work in a rather secluded part of the park and do multiple sets of twenty push ups, sit ups, crunches, pull ups(if he could find a suitable branch), and a wide variety of stretches. He had also worked on his flexibility and agility with flips, rolls, tumbles, jumps, anything he could think of including some basic self-defense moves.

All of this with his already lengthy and continuously growing chore list, Harry was developing some noticeable muscle tone. With his now steady supply of food Harry was noticeably taller, his skin wasn't as pale or sickly as it once was, and he had even acquired a tan with all the time he spends outside.

In his cupboard he would practice his magic and study his books with a passion that matched no other. His collection had only continued to grow through the school year. He had begun to get a book on the full moon each month, and an extra one on Christmas and the last day of school. Harry had been thrilled and always looked forward to those times of the month.

He was collecting information from the books and learning about the characters he loves like his own nakama. Harry had managed to salvage a notebook from his cousin's vast supply and now filled it with quotes, profiles, any and all information and examples of the magics he read about. He had a few pages dedicated to the magics he wanted to learn.

Harry was thrilled with his success with requiping that he decided that he might try for another magic now. He had been studying his complicated database of magic trying to find one he could learn next. He has it narrowed down to a dragon slayer magic, elemental magic, and musical instrument magic.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to acquire a musical instrument, or find somewhere he could practice that wouldn't risk discovery. So that left a dragon slayer magic, or an elemental magic. Harry was pretty dead set on wanting to learn ice-make, but knew he would need to be exposed to frigid temperatures almost constantly, so that one was out as well. That left a dragon slayer magic. Harry didn't want his hair to change colors, or for there to be any noticeable changes like claws, or bits of metal visible in his skin.

Harry knew that there had to be other types of dragon slayer magic, because he knew that there couldn't be only three or four types of dragons. Harry then began to make a list of possible types of dragon slayer magic he could explore, and possibly learn.

Harry's list was long and included ice dragons to light dragons. Harry then began to try and think of what he might be able to get his hands on easily enough to ingest and adapt to. He knew he couldn't get ice often enough if at all, he was rarely allowed near water and didn't want to accidentally drown trying to ingest water, he didn't have a good enough light source in his cupboard to pursue that option either. Harry knew he could easily get a lighter, some metal, or even access to some active wires, but didn't feel like any of those options would be right for him.

Harry looked around his small, dark cupboard looking for something he had in excess. He quickly realized that he had plenty of darkness in his small cupboard.

A dark dragon slayer. He could work with that. But how would he eat the dark? He would have to think on that, but at least he now had a new goal to achieve.

**July 27, 6:34 am**

Harry had made exceptional progress with his attempts to eat darkness. He had devised a way to use his raw magic to handle the dark. This greatly exhausted him, but it was working. He tried to do this once a day, usually before he went to sleep. There were already some changes he had noticed. His eyes were brighter, and his pupils weren't as round, but more oval like now. His hair seemed to be even darker than it had been before, and only slightly more manageable. Harry also noticed that he could see in the dark now, in fact he didn't need his glasses anymore even. He still wore them around the Dursleys so they wouldn't notice though.

Harry was just finishing up his daily requip exercises when he heard loud thunderous footsteps coming down the stairs. He jerked up straight and tried to get out and ready before his uncle could reach the bottom of the stairs.

_Pound! POUND! **POUND! **_"Get out here _Freak_!" His uncle bellowed after attacking the cupboard door. "I have an important meeting today and wont be late because of you!" his uncle continued to bellow as Harry quickly left the confines of his cupboard.

"Sorry." Harry said submissively as he made to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

"What was that, _B__oy_?!" His uncle spit at him.

Harry froze, turned around while looking down and whispered barely audible, "Sorry sir."

"I'll see to it you are punished for this sass tonight _Boy_, you can be sure of that." His uncle roared as his face began to turn a bright red.

Harry knew he couldn't say anything to this so he went back to cooking the food as fast as he could without there being room for them to complain about it. By the time his aunt came down and his uncle was back and reading the newspaper Harry had a half dozen rashers of bacon ready, a small tower of 6 slices of toast lightly buttered, 3 eggs sunny side up, and his uncles black coffee ready. Harry then moved on to prepare his cousins share while his aunt grabbed a slice of bacon and toast for herself.

"You will be pulling weeds, cutting the lawn, and cleaning out the garage today boy." his aunt said as she sat down next to her husband.

"He'll also be cleaning the attic, and the kitchen." Vernon told her angrily.

"Of course dear." Petunia told him lovingly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!" she snapped at Harry when he had just finished making Dudley's food and had moved on to clean the dishes.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said.

It could then be heard that Dudley had woken up to the smell of the food and was coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Dudders." Petunia cooed.

"Mum, I'm going to go to the movies with Pierce today and I need money." Harry's cousin said in between mouth fulls of food. Harry had just finished the dishes and made to head for the back yard to get the gardening done before the heat set in, and before his cousin was finished and could get to him.

Harry heard his aunt agreeing with Dudley and Harry simply scowled inside. _What reason could there possibly be to treat him so spoiled compared to me, this is so not right. It feels like when Erza was a slave. _Harry thought as he weeded the back yard. He did this often, comparing his life to those in Fairy tail.

**July 27, 7:15 pm**

Harry had just finished setting the table as the front door slammed open and his uncle came stumbling in already drunk.

Not good. Harry's every instinct was screaming to run, that his uncle was dangerous, that something was wrong. But he couldn't just leave, that would make it worse later.

"You, You Little Freak, You Little Monster. This was your doing wasn't it, you did this didn't you!" His uncle practically roared at him just a few inches from his face, thoroughly coating it in mostly beer spittle. "You made me look bad, showing up late because I had to stop for food on my way in, I bet you think this is funny, don't you, you little Freak. You are such a Freak that not even other freaks like you could ever like you!" His uncle was grasping at straws with that one, but it hurt him more than he would ever admit.

And then his uncle started to let the hits fall. Harry fell to the ground after just a few. His uncle then started kicking him too. After about five minutes of this, and Dudley joining in about halfway with jeers of his own, Vernon dragged what could easily be mistaken for a bloody, broken corpse into the cupboard. Then he, and his wife and son, sat down for dinner as if nothing had happened.

Harry tried so hard not to cry out while they hit him, that only gives them another reason to hit him. It was so difficult not to cry out as he had to move himself so he wasn't just bleeding out on the floor.

First he forced himself to wrap his numerous wounds with bandages from his pocket dimension. He then ate as much darkness as he could before he had exhausted all his magic and he passed out.

**July 28, 6:00 am**

Harry woke with a start. He groaned softly and began to check himself over to see how bad the damage was. He was surprised to find little more than scrapes and bruises left on him. He checked the cupboard door and was unsurprised to find it sealed shut. They wouldn't expect him to be up and about for another day or two at the least. Harry realized that that meant that he had all that time to practice his magic uninterrupted.

So Harry practiced all day long, starting with a large breakfast of darkness until he was full and felt great.

He then worked all day on trying to bring forth the darkness he had been consuming daily. He couldn't tell for sure if he was making progress or not, but it defiantly felt like he was.

Around 7:30 pm Harry heard the front door slam shut, and Harry knew Vernon was back. Harry didn't really care or noticed and continued to practice his requip speed.

At least he did until his uncle practically ripped his cupboard door open and yanked him out. His uncle definitely saw what he had been doing if the the slight fear but much more prominent anger and disgust on his face was anything to go by.

"You little-!" His uncle started to shriek at him.

Harry was sure if he did nothing his uncle would surly kill him this time. So Harry used his darkness. He forced the darkness that was already there to grow, and for extra, tangible darkness to pour from himself. The kitchen/entryway was now completely black. It was an unpenetrable darkness by person or light.

Harry didn't know what to do. They knew. He couldn't stay here. Not any more at least.

Harry raced for the door after slipping from his Uncle's grip, made it down the street and didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited/updated on November 23, 2015**

**AN**

I meant to upload this about two weeks ago, but I hadn't finished it, let alone proof it. I want to post about once ever two weeks, but it is my first year at college, and I do have a job so my time is tight. Reviews really inspire me to write more! So, please review once your done, whether it's questions(please be signed in so I can answer) or just saying you liked it or hated it, you saying something motivates me to write more!

On another note, OMG! 24 reviews! 0_0 Thank you all so much!

Summer's Vice, Acolyte of the Blood Moon, thestorymaker2, Moonbeam88, ultima-owner, davycrockett100, Guest, HiddenHero220, Gir240, Kurohi Rokujou, Angel wolf11021, monkey kix ass, Pixiecropse, eyesopened, and Ddragon21, thank you so much for all reviewing!

guest Mage- Me to, me to. And that should actually be coming up in the next chapter or two, the Harry being gone part, not who is giving him the manga, that wont be reviled for some time yet.

Meilu- Thanks, I hadn't been able to find really any darkness slayer types, would love if you could refer me one or two!

**~Disclaimer~**

**See chapter 1  
**

Harry was running. He didn't know how long he had been running, just that he didn't, no, that he _couldn't_ stop. He didn't know what was stopping him, but it didn't bother him, because he didn't even want to stop. He didn't want to stop, to go back, to turn and see if he has truly escaped. If he stopped he might just find himself back in his cupboard bloody and broken, back to square one. He never wanted to stop. He was finally free.

He finally did though, once he had reached London. Harry collapsed in a dark and empty alley way and passed out, from a mixture of exhaustion, the adrenaline running out and the shock of having pulled it off. His last thought as sleep finally claimed him was,_ it was easier than I thought it would be._

**8:03 a.m. July 29**

When Harry woke to the sounds of people bustling through the streets. Harry looked around as he came out of the daze of his deep slumber. Harry easily figured it was about 8 in the morning or so, _br__eakfast time_ he thought as his stomach made it's presence known.

He'd never been in London on his own before. Heck, he'd never been anywhere but school, the park, and the few places his aunt had taken him like the market.

_Hmm_, Harry thought to himself, _Find a place to to stay tonight, cause I am Not staying in a dangerous alley way again over night, or explore London and get food_. Harry contemplated his decisions for awhile before deciding to explore on his way to a hotel or shelter that would accept him. He was not, Not!, going to the police to only be put back with his relatives, or some orphanage. Harry shuddered at the mere thought of all the horrors he had heard about them.

Harry looked through all the windows he passed looking at all the stuff, who could even use half of this stuff in a life time? Harry wondered about all the seemingly useless things like game boys, Super Mario, and Star Wars episodes 4-6 on VHS.

Harry also spent some time running up and down the alleyways getting lost, well, lost-er, exploring all the shortcuts, and learning what to watch for so some one didn't try to jump him.

Harry finally went into an old fashion style bookstore, with dim lighting and ceiling high book shelves practically over flowing with books, and asked the man behind the counter if there was a bathroom he could use here.

The man was in his mid forties, clean shaven, with a military style cut that has grown about an inch out. He also had a kind of blue eye that seemed almost stone grey. He was about one hundred and seventy five centimeters tall(about 5'8"). The man looked him over and studied the bandages Harry was wearing thoroughly before he sighed and nodded. "Yah, back behind the cooking section." The man said in a deep but smooth and calming voice.

"Thank you." and with that Harry rushed off so he could relieve himself, get some food(darkness) into him, and take care of his bandages so that people would stop staring at him, and he could get around unnoticed.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Harry froze and looked at the door. "Yah?" He called out in question.

"You OK in there kid, its been twenty minutes already." The man from the front asked Harry through the door.

"I'm fine, I'm just replying some of my bandages so that they're fresh." Harry said honestly hoping to get the man to leave him alone. Harry had already eaten his fill, and used the toilet.

"Well come on out then, I have a first aid kit up front." The man said in a way that left no room for an argument.

Harry sighed knowing he couldn't just stay in the guy's bathroom all day. "Ok." He conceded. Harry would be grateful for the help sure, and he knew everyone wasn't like the Dursleys, but he couldn't help be suspicious over why this guy was helping him.

Harry left the restroom and went back up front after only a moments hesitation at the thought of running out the front door.

The man had cleared away the books, and papers from a portion of the counter and motioned for Harry to hop up. Harry complied and the man began to look him over. He had also pulled out some antiseptic and bandage rolls to clean and redress what was left of his injuries.

"My name's Jacob, kid." The man, no, Jacob told Harry.

Harry answered the unasked question honestly. "Harry."

Jacob finished redressing and cleaning Harry's wounds in silence before he spoke again.

"Now don't be comin' 'round here again if you get into another fight, I'm not patching you or any of your friends up every time they get into trouble, OK." Jacob said as he put away what was left of the bandage roll and antiseptic.

Harry scowled and looked down and mumbled "I wasn't in a fight."

"What was that?" Jacob asked Harry looking up with an almost dangerous glint in his eyes that warned Harry to not lie.

"I said 'I didn't fight'" Harry told him defiantly almost glaring at him.

"Then how did you get hurt?" Jacob asked almost condescendingly and like he was trying to explain gravity to a baby.

"Because, I _didn't _fight."Harry repeated as he hopped down off the counter to make his escape suddenly feeling shame for all the times he could have fought back but didn't.

Jacob froze for a moment as the implications of Harry's words sunk in. "Harry." Jacob called out as Harry had almost reached the door.

"Yes?" Harry asked, he didn't want to be rude when the guy had just helped him.

"Come back at 7. I close the shop then. I can teach you to defend yourself." Jacob said as he watched Harry practically fall over with how quickly he had spun around with wide almost disbelieving eyes.

"You would teach me, why?" Harry asked suddenly suspicious.

"Cause you could use what I can teach you." Jacob said cryptically. "Now run along, I have a store to run."

Harry nodded and with a shy and grateful thanks, he left to continue exploring London.

**4:32 p.m.**

Harry had been wandering for most of the day and had noticed quite a few things that confused him or just didn't make sense.

One of those things was across the street from where he was hiding in a shadowed alleyway right now in fact.

It was a bar, or tavern of some sort, almost everyone acted like it wasn't even there. Above the main door, that in the hour Harry had spent there he had seen only ten people go through, were the words 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

Harry had no clue what sort of establishment would call themselves that, but the more important thing was how no one littered when they passed, conversations stop in front of the building, no one hailed a taxi from in front of the establishment, how almost no one could look right at the building.

Harry was beginning to seriously freak out from his spot in an alley watching the pub that didn't exist.

Harry watched for another hour before he decided to find someplace to stay for the night. He had accumulated quite the little money stash in his dimension, enough to stay in a low end hotel for a week or so.

Harry managed to find one not far from the book store that didn't ask why he needed a room, where his parents were, or where he got the money, only took four other awkward conversations that ended in Harry running out the front door as fast as he could.

By the time he had collapsed on his rooms bed and looked at the clock, it was already 6:34.

Harry sighed and rolled off the bed. He was reluctant to go and have this guy teach him, but he did need to know more than what little he had managed to teach himself.

**6:48 p.m.**

Harry found himself out front of the book store and actually looked at the building from the outside this time. The sign that was over the door read 'Parchment and Text', with a pen and quill crossed underneath, and all in an old fashion style script with small ink blots scattered about. Somehow, Harry thought, that fits almost too well.

That was how Jacob found Harry when he went to lock the front door. Harry was just staring up at the sign until his attention was broken by the door opening.

"Come on Harry, we're going to the gym down the street." Jacob said as he started down the road for the small gym.

Harry didn't say anything and just followed along.

They went into a small dojo like gym. Harry took his shoes off when he noticed Jacob had and put them next to his. The two of them went into one of the side class rooms after passing many people who had greeted Jacob respectfully with slight bows, and the title Sensei.

"Is this your gym?" Harry asked trying to make sense of all the respect Jacob was getting in a seemingly random gym.

"No, I do teach classes most evenings, and mornings, but I turned down the owner when he tried to sell it to me." Jacob said with a reminiscent grin on his face.

Harry nodded before asking "Are you suppose to be teaching a class right now?"

"Nope, not until 8:30 at least." Jacob said. Then Jacob got into a fighting stance and told Harry to copy his stance.

"This is your basic fighting stance, legs about the width of your shoulders apart, left leg forward, do not let your feet be in a straight line, set them up as if your feet are on the opposite side of a straight line. You should be standing more on your right foot than your left. Now, your left hand and right had should be out in front of you as fists. No, Harry your just going to hurt yourself like that." Jacob said as he reached out for Harry's left hand to fix his fist.

"Don't keep your thumb under your other fingers, curl it over your fingers. If you keep your thumb inside of your fist, your punches won't hurt as much as they could, and would hurt you as well. Good, just like that." Jacob finished as he stepped back again and was back into a fighting stance. "When your right foot is back, so is your right hand. Keep both hands in front of you, pretend there is a box, it starts at the top of your head and goes down to your thorax. You want your hands near the middle of that box so that you can reach any part of that box quickly. Good, not bad. Now switch so that your left foot is back and your right foot is forward." Jacob said as he took a step back and began to asses Harry's stance. "Right hand should be further forward then the left one now. Left hand a little lower, spread your feet out a bit more Harry." Jacob then nodded.

"Alright, now switch to right foot back." Harry looked lost for a moment before he went back to the first stance. "Good, don't forget to keep your feet from lining up. Ok, now you are going to walk across the room switching from right foot back to left foot back. You are going to step forward with your back foot, transferring your weight to your other foot. Then before you step down you are going to pivot with your foot that is still on the ground." Jacob said. When Jacob noticed Harry's lost expression Jacob let out a small laugh and showed Harry what he was talking about. "When you go to turn, you will be on the ball of your foot, not your toes, the ball of your foot. It will be really awkward and uncomfortable at first, but you will get it quickly. Before you take each step make sure your hands and feet are where they should be OK?" Jacob asked.

"I guess." Harry kind of mumbled already feeling foolish.

"Good, then get started, I'll even do it with you." Jacob said as he got into a right foot back stance and waited for Harry to start.

By the time they had reached the other side of the room Harry had seemed to have found a rhythm and hadn't lost his balance for a while now.

"Good job Harry." Jacob praised. "Alright, now go back to the other side and come back." Jacob instructed.

Harry made quick work of this now easy task and made his way back to Jacob.

"Alright, Now we are going to work on the raising block. Left foot forward. From here on, your right side is your back side, and your left is your forward. And if we switch to right foot forward then your left side is your back side and your right your front, got it?" Jacob asked Harry.

"Yes." was Harry's simple reply.

"Ok, so you are going to raise your forward hand and rotate your wrist so that your fist is facing outward. Don't bend your wrist, you want it flat and strong, you turn your hand so that you are blocking with the bone and not the soft part of your arm." Jacob explained as he helped Harry get his arm in to the correct position just above his head.

"Alright, fighting stance." Jacob said and Harry snapped back in to his start position. "Raising block!"Jacob snapped. "And back." Jacob said as Harry lowered his arm. "Again." Harry quickly preformed the move and went back to his start point on his own. "Again, again, again." Jacob continued to call out for a few minutes.

"Left foot back." Jacob said breaking the rhythm. Harry took a moment to switch. "Ok, now do raising block with your forward hand." Harry was awkward, but managed it. "Good, again. Again, again, again." Jacob then went on for a few more minutes again.

Harry stopped when some other people began to come into the room. "Ok Harry, good job today. You can come back tomorrow same time if you want to continue." Jacob told him.

"Thank you, I'll be here." Harry said as he left knowing his time was up.

"Good." Harry heard Jacob say as Harry left.

Harry pulled on his shoes before he left the dojo and made his way back to the hotel. He promptly collapsed on his bed and was out like a light with a small content smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited March 1st 2016**

**Minor edits, mostly spelling and grammatical corrections**

**~AN~**

Alright, finally finished this one, its also the longest chapter yet! I wanted to get things going so that Harry gets to Hogwarts in the next chapter and crammed a lot into this one. Well, I've already started the next one and hope to have it done by Thursday next week, unfortunately no promises, I have midterms next week.

Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are what inspire me to type more! Feel free to ask questions, ill try not to spoil to much in my answers!

Acolyte of the Blood Moon: Yep, they're still in the pocket dimension, and hope this ones less filler for you!

ultima-owner: My thoughts exactly!

Moonbeam88: Harry can't survive off of just darkness. He can last about ten days at this point on just darkness, but he can't preform dark dragon slayer magic unless he has consumed darkness within the last 48 hours. These are just the limits I have put in place, I'm sure FT canon, and other versions have things differently than I do~

Summer's Vice: Yep, straight from my self defense class! And I'm in a Tai Chi class now so some of that may find it's way in too~

Please read and review!

Text Key

~$Parseltounge$~

_thoughts_

"Normal speak"

* * *

**July 30 8:13 a.m.**

Harry woke up to the sound of something tapping on glass. As he slowly looked around to find the source of the noise, he realized it was coming from the window.

Harry slowly, still half asleep, got up and opened the small window. He was startled to see an owl sitting right outside on the window sill seemingly exasperated.

The owl shoved it's leg at Harry expectantly. Harry quickly removed the owl's letter before the owl became more frustrated with him. The owl quickly left shooting Harry a dirty look as it took off.

Once Harry could no longer see the odd bird he looked down at what the owl had delivered. It was a letter, on parchment like paper, it was also quite heavy. Harry turned it over and found written in an emerald green ink:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Room 214_

_The Rundown Motel at the End of the Road_

_Dracon Lane_

_London_

Harry blinked a few times trying to figure out some one could possibly even know he was there. He had just gotten there yesterday afternoon.

With warning bells going off and the oddness factor quickly raising Harry cautiously opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry decided to check the second page before he tried to figure out the impossible nature of the first page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Harry sat back down onto his bed shocked. A school for wizards. And he had been accepted.

He wasn't alone, there were others who could do magic. Harry started to tear up at the idea that he was no longer alone.

Harry reread the letters after calming down with a smile growing across his face.

The 31 of July is tomorrow, Harry realized, The owl already left. Harry began to panic as a sense of dread began to come over him. Where was he suppose to get these items for the school anyways, let alone get to the school on the first. Harry also was worrying about how he would be able to afford his things. He wasn't against theft, but he didn't like do steal from those who have done no wrong to his knowledge.

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself down once he had noticed some of the things in the room were beginning to shake.

_If there are others with magic, then maybe they have something to do with that Leaky Cauldron,_ Harry thought trying to find any sort of way to make this work._ I can ask one of them for help,_ Harry decided.

With his decision in mind Harry began to change his clothes and he pulled out his water bottle, and magics journal from his pocket dimension along with the change of clothes.

Harry spent the next two hours going over his notes, and making a list of things to do, and learn if did make it to Hogwarts. He then spent about an hour working on his Darkness Dragon Slayer magics.

Once he had begun to feel drained, Harry ate some darkness to revitalize himself. Harry then put his few belongings back into his pocket dimension and left the hotel.

Harry quickly headed for the Leaky Cauldron intent on investigating the place. It wasn't to hard for him to decide between going in yelling about Hogwarts for all to hear, just ask someone, or to quietly observe and wait to get any information without hassle or interaction.

Harry easily decided to observe and stay in the shadows first by that time he found himself across from the pub once more.

Harry took a few calming breathes before he crossed the street and entered the building. Who knew what would be inside. Would it be like the Fairy Tail Guild? Would it be like something from before the industrial revolution? Would there even really be magicals in there? There were so many possibilities that Harry found himself hoping that he had some way of knowing that he was right before he goes in.

The inside was dimly lit by candles and Harry quickly made his way to one of the unoccupied tables against the back wall. He began to discreetly manipulate the plentiful darkness to hide him so he would be unnoticed as well.

As Harry sat there no one approached him, or even react in some way to his presance.

Not long after Harry got settled he had begun to notice some reacquiring topics floating around the steadily filling pub. Most of the pub in fact was whispering about some one who was missing and coming back soon. They didn't say this person's name, just that they would be starting Hogwarts this year.

_Hogwarts! This is it, they have to be magicals, and they even know about Hogwarts! Jackpot. And this kid must be my age then_, Harry thought, _But, if he was missing, then how do they know he'll be attending anyways? _

Harry was planning to ask some one, probably the quiet drunk, subtly who they were all talking about when a tall stern woman entered the pub with a girl his age, and two confused looking adults. The girl had huge bushy hair, it was a borderline afro really, and big front teeth. _Well, at least she doesn't also wear glasses_, Harry thought. The adults seemed surprised about where they were, and if Harry had to guess he would say that they would have never noticed the pub on their own, let alone enter it.

Harry quietly followed them out to the back of the pub and watched from the back alley corner as the stern lady they called 'Professor McGonagall' tapped the wall with what Harry assumed was a focus of some sort.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and awe as the wall began to fold away and opened up to a bustling shopping district. Harry's eyes roamed over the view spotting an add for a cauldron sale. _Well, now I know where to get those_, Harry thought as he slipped into the bright and colorful alley.

"First we will be going to the wizarding bank to convert the muggle money you have to wizarding currency, we will also be making a withdrawal from the scholarship funds for your school supplies Mrs. Granger. Just as we do for all first year muggleborns such as yourself." The Professor McGonagall said as she guided her unknowingly larger group of four through the crowds.

As they made there way to the towering white building Harry began to panic. _I don't have any money, and I can't use the school funds without a teacher like Granger is_. Harry made his decision quickly as he broke from the group to find some shifty looking people to lift a few wallets and coin purses.

Harry quickly found some rich snobs walking down the alley as if they owned it. There was a mother, father, and a son who looked to be Harry's age. Harry quickly assessed that they weren't kind people by the way that they scowled at anyone who didn't get out of their way fast enough.

Harry quickly readied himself to lift any money he could off of them using his darkness and to send it straight to his pocket dimension so he doesn't get caught with it. He doesn't know if there are any magical protections, or anti theft measures around here after all.

Ready to go, Harry made a dash towards the small family as if he had a place to be and no time to get there.

As Harry collided with both adults in his attempt to stop himself from falling after he had practically rammed in to them, Harry made quick work of removing their money pouches. As he got up quickly he noticed that the man was almost the same shade of red Vernon could be when mad enough. Harry began to apologize profusely and then took off at a dead sprint away from them before they even bothered to make sure they still had their money.

Not long after Harry took off the man had noticed his and his wife's money was missing and was quick to send some spell at Harry as he ran. Harry really began to freak out when he suddenly couldn't move and had fallen over stiff as a board. Beginning to panic Harry tried to use his magic and was relieved to learn that he could still use it.

"Thought you could make a fool of a Malfoy boy!" The man bellowed as he angerly stalked towards the downed boy. Once he was close enough the man reached out and grabbed a hold of Harry and released the spell. "Answer me boy!" The man said as he began to shake Harry before reaching into Harry's pockets and searched for his money.

"I apologized, sir!" Harry said trying to break out of this man's grip and play it off as if he had no clue what he was talking about. "I already said I'm sorry!"

"My money boy!" The man all but roared as he couldn't find his pouches on the boy. "You will be coming to the DMLE with me young man and I'll be pressing full charges! Where's my money and what's your name boy!" The man continued to demand not even caring that his wife and son had already left or that there was quite a large crowd gathered around them by now.

"It's Harry, Harry Potter. I don't have your money sir!" Harry shouted.

Everything went silent at Harry's last words. The man froze and his grip slackened. Harry broke free and backed away from the man. He coyuldn't have made it through the thick crowd if he had tried to make a break for it.

Suddenly the man lunged forward and moved Harry's hair to view his forehead. "So you are." He said barely above a whisper.

Just like that, once it was confirmed, people were suddenly taking photos and trying to touch him and get him to sign things. The Malfoy man made a quick retreat after that as Harry was overwhelmed.

Harry had been backed up against a wall when the stern lady from before came to his rescue.

"Stop!" She said in a cold and disappointed tone. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves." She continued. "Mobbing a poor defenseless young boy who doesn't even have his wand yet."

"But he's _Harry Potter_!" someone in the crowd called out.

"He is still just a child. You are the adults, act like it. Now come along Mr. Potter, we'll get this all sorted out." She said as the crowd began to disperse.

Harry was quick to follow. _Anything to get out of that nightmare_, Harry thought. "I'm sorry ma'am, but who are you?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh, pardon me, I almost forgot. My name Minerva McGonagall, but seeing as you will be attending Hogwarts I will be Professor McGonagall to you." She explained.

"I still get to go!"Harry nearly shouted. "I wasn't sure, I didn't know how to reply to the letter, let alone get my supplies and find the school." Harry explained as he looked down feeling a little ashamed and embarrassed by his lack of knowledge.

"I do apologize for that Harry, the Headmaster was to send someone along by the 31st if we had still yet to hear from you." Prof. McGonagall explained as they caught up to the small family waiting outside of Gringotts. "Sorry for the delay, Mr. Potter will be joining us for now." She informed them.

"Hi, my names Hermione, are you muggleborn? I'm muggleborn, I just found out I'm a witch yesterday! What's your first name, where are your parents, and what was all that commotion about back there?" Hermione asked almost to fast to register.

"Uh, My names Harry, What's a muggle, dead, and I have no idea." Harry said after a moments thought.

"Oh." She said suddenly blushing like crazy about the undoubtedly sensitive subject she had just touched on. "I'm sorry."

Having over heard their conversation McGonagall was quick to explain some things. "A muggle is some one who can't do magic. So, a muggleborn has two muggle parents. Both of your parents were wizards Harry. And the reason you were unfortunately mobbed was actually due in part to your parents unfortunate fate." She explained suddenly getting quiet and somber.

"I'm, sorry Professor, but what could a car crash have had to do with the crowd?" Harry asked confused.

"C-car crash!" McGonagall sputtered out, clearly outraged. "Mr. Potter, your parents were the last victims of a horrible mass murderer and terrorist. They were the last deaths of a ten year war. The man who killed them then tried to kill you. But for a unknown reason, the spell he tried to use rebounded and killed him instead, leaving you with a now famous scar." She explained glancing at Harry's forehead.

"I was always told that they died in a car crash and I got my scar at the same time." Harry said dejectedly.

"And just who told you this Mr. Potter?" She asked softly now.

"My Aunt and Uncle. I didn't know I was a wizard either until I got my letter." Harry fibbed a little, he had only seen people use wands here, he wasn't sure if what he could do was the same kind of magic any more. He had always though of himself as a mage anyways.

"Oh dear, I did warn Albus they were the worst sort." She mumbled with a shake of her head. "Well, Mr. Potter, we best be on our way now. We shall be using the school vaults for your supplies this year, but next year you will be using your own, I will see to it that your vault key is in your hands before the school year starts. Understood?" She asked him.

Harry nodded vigorously with a wide smile breaking out on his face. "I have a vault, it's from my parents then, isn't it?" Harry asked excitedly at the prospect of having things from his parents, and the fact that his parents weren't the no good low lives he had always been told. In fact, it sounded like they were war heroes.

"Yes it is. Now come along, we have much to do." With that the group of five went into the bank. All four of them from the muggle word were fascinated by the goblins, Harry was sure to hide it better than the other three though.

They made their way to the luggage shop shortly after and he and Hermione both chose three room trunks. A normal space, a library, and a special compartment for pets, or potion ingredients. They were advised to not keep a pet in there for more than 48 hours. The trunks were also equipped with feather light charms, a shrink and expand on command charm, as well as some charms to make them more durable to last through all of their Hogwarts years.

Next up were their robes and the apothecary. They then made their way to a store for their parchment and quills. Professor McGonagall also ensured that they both had a small guide on how to prepare, and write with their quills. They made their next stop the book store. Both children were quickly lost in the many books. When they were finally tracked down they were told to simply find their school books, and that they could come back later for more books.

They made their way to their final stop at long last. They were going to get their wands.

As they made their way towards an old shop called Ollivander's.

They made their way in, there were high shelves full of little boxes. Once the door closed, an old man came up behind us and startled the Grangers. " I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Professor." He added with a nod. "Ah. And who might this young lady be?"

"I'm Hermione Granger sir." She said as Mr. Ollivander was staring unblinkingly at her.

"Pleasure, Mrs. Granger. Ladies first." He said as he then went to one of the shelves and grabbed a box. He brought it back and gave it to Hermione and told her to give it a wave. It was promptly taken from her and replaced with another. "Try this one, Unicorn hair." He said as way of explanation.

After three more tries Hermione received her wand, Vine, 10 and 3/4 inches, Dragon heartstrings, good for concentration, and transfiguration. Prof. McGonagall gave a almost unnoticeable smile when she heard that.

Next up was Harry. It took many, many different wands before Harry had finally found his.

"I wonder..." Mr. Ollivander trailed off before disappearing to the back of the store and returned with a small pile of wand boxes. "Tricky customer." He said with a smile. "Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple."

Harry reached out and took what had to be the hundredth wand and felt something this time. He froze with wide eyes and just starred at the wand. He felt warm and powerful, it seemed as if there was angelic singing in his ears.

"Well, go on now, give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander encouraged.

Harry brought the wand up and as he began to bring it down it promptly burst into flames leaving nothing behind, not even some ash.

Harry's eyes managed to widen further. He had just destroyed a wand. "Oh my, now that is very curious indeed." Mr. Ollivander said as he began to rifle through the other boxes he had brought out.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry said quietly.

Mr. Ollivander froze and looked up with a big silly grin on his face, "What ever for Mr. Potter?" He asked like Harry had won the lottery not destroyed a one of a kind wand.

"The wand, it's gone sir." Harry explained confused.

"Ah, no worries Mr. Potter. The wand chose you, it would have never worked for anyone else even if you had put it down. Your raw magic was simply too much for it to handle. I have only seen this happen once before, and that was when I was just a boy helping my father in his shop. You are quite powerful my boy, and that is nothing to be sorry about." Mr. Ollivander finished.

Harry was definitely feeling better about the damaged wand when he was handed yet another. Nothing happened for that wand, or the next, or the next. In fact, it came down to the last one in Mr. Ollivander's pile.

Harry cautiously picked this one up and froze once more. He did not feel the warmth and power the other wand promised. He felt calm, centered, and wanted. There was no music, but a slight rustling of a breeze. Harry looked up at Mr. Ollivander wanting permission before he destroyed another wand.

Mr. Ollivander just gave a nod understanding what Harry was wanting to know.

Harry gave the wand a wave, and a shower of green and gold sparks with wisps of pure black shot out in a shower of light. Harry broke out into a mad grin when the wand didn't burst into flames. He knew, this is his wand.

"Curious indeed how these things happen. The first wand Mr. Potter, was the brother wand of the one who gave you your scar. Now this one on the other hand is very different. Cyprus wood, Thestral tail Hair, 13'', Reasonably unyielding. Where Holly and phoenix represent purity and life, Cyprus and Thestral represent death, and innocents. Well, the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter, always remember that..." He finished.

The professor and Hermione's parents were deep in conversation for the most part having stopped paying attention before the first wand had burned up, and just realizing that they had stopped testing wands. They all went towards the desk where Professor McGonagall handed over the galleons for the wands.

The group then made their way to the pet store. Prof. McGonagall informed them that they have ten galleons each to choose a pet. Hermione's parents were against getting a pet that year saying that Hermione was to young and already had so much to handle with going to a boarding school and magic that a pet could wait. So Hermione decided to just look at the animals and help Harry choose one. They wandered past the owls, while practical, they all seemed rather dull. They took a look at the cats and Hermione was determined to convince her parents to let her get one before she left for Hogwarts, Harry wasn't interested in them. Harry continued on his own while Hermione was playing with some of the cats. He continued to wander the store before Harry made his way to the reptiles concerned about the arguing he could hear coming from the aisle.

Once he got there he couldn't find anyone, but he could still hear them. ~$Where are you?$~ he asked.

~$A Sspeaker!$~

~$He Sspeakss!$~

~$Take me with you Sspeaker!$~ and many other things were said all at once and quickly became a jumbled mess of hisses.

~$Wait, you can talk.$~ Harry said as he realized that the voices were coming from the snakes.

~$We have alwayss sspoken, but few of your kind have ever known our tongue.$~ an old python from the top shelf said.

~$Oh,$~ Harry said only kind of understanding what the python meant. ~$I only have ten galleons, I can't take you all.$~ Harry said as many of the snakes were saddened by this news.

~$Sspeaker, take my two hatchlings, they were the only two to survive, and have much magic in them.$~ An older snake pleaded while gesturing to her two sleeping hatchlings. They were small, maybe 23 cm long each. One was a light brown, and the other grey with blue specks. Harry took a look at the price and saw that they were a galleon a piece, and a habitat was 3 galleons.

~$Pleasse, Sspeaker, take me with you, the foolss that run thiss plasse don't know what I even am, and none ever want me.$~ A white snake about 53 cm long pleaded with him. Harry noted that he was marked as being a Southern Racer snake.

~$Let me go make ssure it is ok with my Professsor real quick.$~ Harry said as he left the aisle to go find Prof. McGonagall to inquire about other types of pets.

"There you are Mr. Potter, did you find a pet?" She asked when he approached her,

"Possibly Professor, are the only pets aloud cats, toads, and owls, ma'am?" He asked her.

"No, as a matter of fact a much wider variety of pets are allowed, rodents, reptiles, and even arachnids such as tarantulas. If a student wishes to bring such a pet though they do need to have it approved by a professor before hand and then later by your head of house." She explained wondering just what he had found to be asking.

"What about a non-venomous snake?" Harry asked knowing full well that he was going to take advantage of the incorrect label of the white snake.

"Well, that should be just fine. You sill have to fill out some paper work, and would be punished should the snake bite anyone, understood?" McGonagall said laughing inside about how Mr. Potter was almost guaranteed to be a Slytherin and with Snape, oh how will be in for a shock.

"Yep, Thank you!" Harry said as he rushed back to the snakes.

~$I only have enough money for one of you.$~ Harry said as he came back to see the siblings were awake now and waiting intently to hear their fate. ~$I will purchasse you,$~ Harry said as he made eye contact with the white snake, ~$And, if you would like, I will ssneak you two out.$~ Harry finished now looking at the sibling pair.

~$Yesss!$~ the siblings immediately agreed.

Harry nodded and moved the lid of their case and reached his arm down. ~$Alright, quickly climb up and hide in my ssleevess.$~ Harry told them as they quickly made their way up and coiled around his arm squeezing it just enough to remind him they were there, but not be restricting or uncomfortable.

Just as Harry had finished fixing the lid a store clerk came around with Professor McGonagall. "I heard you would like to purchase one of our snakes." He said with a kind grin.

"Yes sir. The Racer please." Harry said as he pointed to the white snake.

"Ah, you know, we never were quite sure about that one, he was a rescue of sorts, saved the eggs from some one trying to sell it as a Basilisk egg. Would you like to by a habitat for him as well?" The man asked.

"Yes please." Harry said as the man took the snake down from the shelf still in its container and brought it up front to the register. Harry left with the habitat in his trunk, the white snake draped over his shoulders, and a smile from ear to ear.

Once everything was taken care of and the group was making its way back to the front of the alley, Harry asked Prof. McGonagall if she had the time. She cast some spell and informed Harry it was 3:45.

Harry informed them that he only had 15 minutes to get to where his aunt agreed to pick him up and that he should hurry.

Prof. McGonagall made sure that both Harry and Hermione could open the wall before she let Harry race off.

Harry went and wandered for a while to make sure no one had followed him from the alley way. He had noticed early on in the shopping that some people were keen to follow and snap the occasional photo.

**5:00 p.m.**

Harry had made it back to his hotel room now and was having conversations with his new friends. He learned that the white snake was really an albino Black Mamba. Harry also learned that Black Mambas are very venomous. He learned that the siblings were one boy and one girl, and that they were actually Boomslang snakes. The snakes discussed something about a bond but wouldn't elaborate when he asked, they said they would tell him later. Harry in turn decided that he would name them later then.

Once Harry had organized all his things and made sure his snakes would stay in his room and not hurt any humans that came in, Harry set off tho grab a bite to eat before he met up with Jacob.

**8:45 p.m.**

Harry had made it back from Jacob's Dojo, as he had heard some of the other students calling it, and got ready for bed. He easily adjusted when his snakes joined him in the bed coiled on or around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited April 5, 2016**

**~A~N~**

Well, I somehow managed to fit all of Harry's first year into one chapter. This is not my best unfortunately, between saving my file a few different times my account would log out and delete all I had just typed, like a good 500-1K... If that doesn't kill your desire to write, I don't know what will. I can continue to bore you with my excuses for the lateness of this chapter, which were numerous..., or I can just let you read this 12K+ long chapter!

As always, thanks to those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own any thing that you may recognize from somewhere else.

~ಠಠ~-dragontounge

~$$~-Parsletounge

_Thoughts_

**September 1st, 5:45 a.m.**

Harry woke up still half asleep. He got up slowly and stretched while his snakes hissed their protest of waking up. Harry chuckled quietly at their sleepy protests, it was September 1st. He was going to Hogwarts today.

Harry sat and meditated for an hour in the center of his room as he had been doing every morning when he woke up and every evening now since his Sensei, Jacob, had shown him how to and explained how it can help him control his emotions and center himself. Harry then left his room to go on an hour long jog.

Harry then called out his trunk and made sure everything important for school was inside of it before sending it away again. Harry got dressed for the day and began his morning magic practice. Harry had spent the last month furthering his manipulation of Darkness greatly. Harry spent many hours bending it to make himself unseen, Harry would even go downtown and into fancy restaurants and watch people to make sure it was working, he even managed to take some of the food without being noticed after further practice. Harry also worked on his dodging and sprinting when his dark cloaking failed and the customers suddenly had an extra person with them, that had been awkward.

Harry had also spent a lot of time trying to recreate what he had done to escape the Dursleys. He was able to fill a large room now with tangible darkness and manipulate it in a way so that others couldn't move or see, but he could. While trying to figure this trick out, Harry managed to use the darkness to form solid objects. Harry practiced making weapons, walls, and animals. The weapons were sharp, if a knife, accurate, if a fire arm, and very durable. His walls were practically unpenetrable. Animals he created from the darkness responded to what he wanted them to do and were great for distractions.

Harry had even tried making food items with the darkness and to his surprise the darkness had an extra flavor of sorts when he did this. He likened his ability to manipulate darkness to a Dark Make, like an Ice Make.

Once he was done with his morning magic exercises, Harry went through a light physical work out. He then retrieved some food from his pocket dimension and ate his fill of real food and darkness.

Harry then made one final check of the room before making sure his snakes were good to go and unnoticeable in the folds of his clothes. He was as excited for Hogwarts as he was for the day he named his snakes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**July 8, 12:27 p.m.**

Harry had taken to filling his days learning from the books at Jacob's shop, exploring Diagon Alley, or practicing his abilities in his hotel room. Harry had just finished his research for the day in Jacob's shop as he rushed out saying his goodbye to the man with a promise to see him at the dojo that evening.

When Harry made it into his hotel room he quickly called for his friends to come out.

~$I've found them, the perfect namess for you guyss.$~ Harry told them with a huge smile on his face. ~$Of coursse, if you don't like them, we can alwayss find other namess.$~ He told then.

The only female spoke up first, ~$I'm ssure we will love them Harry.~$ she assured him.

~$Yeah, and onsse we have our namess we can bond!$~ Her brother blurted out excitedly.

~$Bond?$~ Harry asked confused, having not heard of this from them before.

~$Yess, bond.$~ The eldest of the snakes hissed while glaring at the young Boomslang. ~$We can go into the detailss latter, you ssaid you had found ssuitable namess?$~ He hissed changing the topic quite easily.

~$Yep, yourss iss Myojin,$~ Harry excitedly told him, Harry had thought long and hard for a name for him. Eventually settling on one that echoed the snake's serene and wise disposition.

~$Quite ssatissfactory.$~ Myojin hissed clearly pleased.

~$You are Mizuchi,$~ Harry told the female snake and then looked to her brother and hissed, ~$And you are Ryuu.$~ Harry felt that their names while similar in meaning were well suited to each of them.

~$Wicked.$~ Ryuu hissed clearly loving his name.

~$Ssee, we love them.$~ Mizuchi hissed as she moved to coil around Harry's left arm. Ryuu climbed up Harry's right arm and Myojin managed to get up on Harry's shoulders draped like a scarf.

~$Great,$~ Harry said as he lied down on the bed so he could still see all of them. ~$Now what wass that earlier about a bond, Ryuu?$~ Harry asked not wanting this to be dropped again as Harry began to stroke them absentmindedly.

~$Well, ssince we are all magical creaturess, we could form a familiar bond with you, but we dessided not to, becausse we could already talk freely to each other. We have been disscusssing forming a verum familia bond insstead. Insstead of jusst a familiar bond, thiss one would make uss family.$~ Mizuchi explained.

~$We were hoping that you would let uss be your family. We undersstand if you would like to sstick to the traditional familial bondss insstead.$~ Myojin quickly said not wanting the younger two to be hurt by Harry's decision.

~$Yess! Yess, a million timess yess! Of coursse I want to be your family!$~ Harry said excitedly after it registered just what they wanted to do. ~$Alright, sso what do we have to do?$~ Harry asked more excited to get a real family, of sorts, than to even do magic.

~$Well,$~ Mizuchi started, ~$We need to put a bit of oursselvess into you, and a bit of you into uss. The eassiesst way would be for uss to bite you. You would get our venom, and we would get your blood. You would be immune to our, and lessser, venomss afterwardss, but it will hurt.$~ She finished looking down out of fear that Harry wouldn't want to do this anymore.

~$But I'll be fine right? I won't die from your venom?$~ Harry asked more concerned of leaving his family than the pain.

~$You will be fine after an hour or two.$~ Myojin assured him.

Taking a deep breath to ready himself Harry nodded. ~$Alright, letss do thiss then.$~

~$Are you ssure, you can't break this ssort of bond onsse it'ss been forged.$~ Ryuu cautioned.

With a huge grin Harry nodded again and hissed ~$Yess, all I've ever really wanted wass a family that cared about me, a true family. I already conssider you guyss family of ssortss, I'm all for thiss.$~ Harry said as Myojin hissed in a way that seemed to be a laugh.

~$Very well then.$~ Myojin hissed as he, Ryuu and Mizuchi all bit him at once. Myojin right where his throat stopped and met his chest, Ryuu on a major artery at the part of his arm that connects to his shoulder, Mizuchi in the same spot as her brother but, on Harry's left arm.

Harry winced slightly as their fangs all broke his skin in synch. Harry thought for a moment something had managed to go wrong. Harry then began to feel something chilling radiating from each bite. The coolness made him light headed and nauseous. After a half hour like that his family relinquished their holds and withdrew their fangs from Harry, and as soon as they did the feeling of cold and numb instantly changed to fire and pain. Harry's jaw clenched in his efforts to not make a sound. He broke out into a cold sweat, his family coiled on him and were hissing soothing things. Harry's every muscle was tense.

Harry had no idea how long he spent like this. It was a hell all it's own. Every nerve cried out in excruciating pain, and his body temperature was reaching 104-105 degree Fahrenheit.

As soon as the fire and pain began to receded and Harry's now sore muscles began to unclench, Harry slipped into a shallow, but restful slumber.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry had woken up a few hours afterwards and could feel the bond he now shared with his family. He spent the rest of the day with them before he went to the dojo.

Harry checked out of the hotel and paid his bill, to the surprise of the manager who thought Harry was just going to run seeing as this was a sketchy kid on his own.

Harry then began the twenty minute walk to King's Cross Station. He received his ticket as well as instructions on how to get to the platform with his vault key on July 1st, just as Prof. McGonagall had promised, she had also sent along the paper work for having a unique pet. Harry had promptly spent the day exploring Diagon Alley finding more books and interesting things after visiting his vault.

Harry made it onto the bright red steam train at 9:55 a.m., he had a whole hour before the train left. Harry pulled out a book he had yet to finish from his pocket dimension for the long ride.

Harry's ride on the train was relatively uneventful. Hermione came by and stayed with him for awhile. She was ranting about all that she had read about him in books, and about Hogwarts, it was actually quite annoying. She eventually left to help some boy find his lost pet. Harry promptly locked the door and used some darkness to make people pass over it without noticing it was there.

When he left the train he joined a boat of three others at the shouts of 'Firs' years! Firs' years over here!', Hermione, a red headed boy, and a shy boy with a toad in his hands were already in the boat.

Harry was honestly impressed with the castle, it was mystifying, and Harry could practically feel the magic radiating from the establishment.

They were led into the entrance hall by Professor McGonagall where she then explained that they were going to be sorted, and what the houses were.

When she left through the big doors the red head from the boat spoke up. "Hey, where's Potter? I searched the whole train and couldn't find him." He loudly whispered to Toad boy, Hermione, and Harry.

"Well, obviously you didn't look to hard." Hermione told him matter of factually.

"Of course Weasley didn't look, but I on the other hand did, and I was unable to find him either." The blond boy Harry recognized from the Malfoy and mob incident in Diagon said snobbishly.

Harry was about to make it known that he was in fact Harry Potter when the Prof. came back and ushered them all into the hall.

Harry quickly noticed the ceiling and was utterly entranced by it, ignoring whatever it was Granger was going on about now. The ceiling was identical, if not a better version of the view from right outside. When the group of children finally stopped along one of the walls, a hat on a three legged stool began to sing. Harry shortly realized it was singing about the houses and how they get sorted. Harry listened intently hoping for some clues about where he will end up. When the song finished Prof. McGonagall began calling students up to be sorted alphabetically.

Harry lost track of time and only focused in when Granger, Malfoy, and Longbottom, the boy with the toad, were sorted. When his name was called out it was as if every set of eyes in the room looked towards what was left of the group of first years. Harry could hear many of them whispering things to each other about him. Harry calmly stepped forward with an impassive expression firmly in place as he only wanted to run from all the stares that were directed at him.

When the Prof. placed the hat on his head it drooped just a little over his eyes so that he couldn't really see the hall anymore.

'Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's loyalty, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?'

Harry nearly jumped in surprise before he realized it was the hat and replied in his head, 'That's for you to decide isn't it.'

'Less and less these days unfortunately is that true. If I wish to continue actually sorting any of the students, I must miss place so many more. Well, no other choice for you right now, I hope we may do this another time one day to get this correct, but for now, better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finished shouting the last word.

There was a brief moment of silence before applause broke out along with rambunctious cheers from the table of red and gold. Harry reluctantly joined the loud and boisterous table, wondering who truly chose his house, and where he would have gone if they hadn't interfered.

The sorting finished quickly, then the food appeared on the tables. Harry mostly ignored the many questions and attempts to make conversation with him. Once everyone was done the Headmaster made some announcements and released the students. Harry followed with the rest of his house mates back to the common room.

Harry was the first into his dorm and put his trunk at the foot of the empty bed after taking it out of his pocket dimension. Harry then closed his curtains and used his darkness to seal them shut. He then let his family out of their hiding spots and began his meditation before he went to bed so he could get up early for his first big day of class.

**September 2, 3:43 a.m.**

Harry rose before the sun to begin his meditation. When he left his bed he noticed there was a new package on his trunk, Harry quickly opened it and went back to his bed to read it. He then snuck out of his dorm to run for an hour and figure his way around the castle. When he came back to his dorm at 6 a.m. he came in unnoticed with the aid of his darkness once more. He locked himself into his bed again and chatted with his family while practicing his magic techniques.

~$Can Mizuchi and I explore today?$~ Ryuu asked excitedly when Harry was getting ready to leave for breakfast.

~$If you can make ssure you won't be sseen, feel free. Be ssure to tell me anything exssiting or interessting you find. Myojin, do you want to go with them?$~ Harry asked.

~$No, I will sstay with you today.$~ Myojin told Harry as he slithered up to drape over Harry's shoulders again.

With a nod of agreement Harry then left his dorm once more and made his way to the great hall.

It was only 7 when he sat down to begin breakfast. There were only about thirty other people in the Great Hall eating this early. Prof. McGonagall came over when she saw he had sat down and gave him his schedule and checked up on him. She also let him know that the Headmaster wanted to have a few words with him after dinner that evening and that the password was Mars Bars.

Harry's day went by very quickly and very easily. The most trouble he had had was with dodging the caretaker and Peeves. When dinner was finished Harry asked Prefect Percy where he could find the headmaster's office. Percy decided to show Harry the way after making sure Harry wasn't in trouble on his first day.

Harry said the password to the gargoyle in front of the entrance hoping something would happen. The gargoyle jumped to the side and Harry went up the stairs. Just before Harry knocked on the door he heard "Come on in m'boy." from inside.

Harry went in and stood in front of the impressive desk and said "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, m'boy, yes, lemon drop?" The old man offered.

"No thank you sir." Harry said not much one for sweets.

"Of course, now, Harry," The man started as he looked at Harry with kind and grandfatherly eyes. "It seems you were not with your family at the end of the summer, in fact when I went to see you there they had said you had run off. If you don't mind me asking m'boy, where were you, and why did you leave your home?" He finished. As he had talked Harry felt as if something was compelling him to look deeper into the man's eyes and to answer as honestly as he could. Harry did not like this feeling at all, it was a kind of slimy and false feeling that made Harry want to shudder and leave.

Harry began to look over the man's shoulder as he told him "Well, sir, I did run away. I stayed in a hotel, and I left because I was tired of how they treated me." Harry finished, not willing to say anything more to the Headmaster no matter how much he felt compelled to.

There was a moment of pregnant silence before the Headmaster spoke again. "I'm sure whatever was wrong you are simply over reacting m'boy." Headmaster Dumbledore insisted grandfatherly.

Harry simply rolled his eyes, shrugged, and remained silent and impassive.

"You must apologize and stay with them this summer Harry. For your own safety." He pushed and pleaded almost. He was looking rather distraught and confused when Harry avoided his eyes.

"With all due respect Headmaster, it's the first day of school, I'm quite tired, and would like to retire for the evening." Harry said calmly still looking over the man's shoulder.

"Of course, of course. How about you drop by sometime next week then and we can get this all worked out then, hmm?" The Headmaster proposed.

Harry made a noncommittal sound and left the office.

Harry's first week was mildly trouble some. His potions professor had personal vendetta against Harry, this lead to the professor out right bullying Harry in the class room. Harry chose to ignore his professor and resolved to learn potions more in depth on his own time. Harry's defense professor also set off all kinds alarms in Harry's head. At first making eye contact with the man made Harry's scar hurt as if some one was repeatedly carving it again and again with a white hot knife. Harry had spent hours that evening layering his scar in darkness when he noticed it seemed to sooth the irritated flesh. Since then Harry was able to get by with only mild irritation before he discreetly applied more darkness.

Harry did show up the next week for a meeting with the Headmaster, but refused to say anything else on the matter of his summer time to the Headmaster. He was, however, more than happy to complain to the Headmaster about the biased and bulling Potions professor. But like how Harry was unwilling to agree or even entertain the idea of going back to the Dursley's, the Headmaster was unwilling to hear any sort of wrong about the Potions master.

Things continued much the same way until Halloween. Harry would wake up at 3 or 4 a.m.. He would meditate, for about an hour; go for a run, Harry had taken to running around the Black Lake a few times; practice his magic, dragon slayer, requip, and wand work; go over his homework one last time, Harry was at the top of his class in all but potions; and attend breakfast. Harry then went through his day of classes, went to the library or common room and did his homework, went to dinner, and practiced his self defense and did a basic work out regimen before the other boys came up to the dorms. The Slytherins had ceased their taunts and jibes after a few weeks of no humiliating reactions, a few even received a thorough dressing down when they approached Harry and there were no witnesses. The Weasley boy still tried to talk to Harry and acted like his best friend. He was very annoying following Harry almost every where and trying to isolate Harry from others. Harry would sometimes do his homework with Hermione or Nevile if he was working in the common room, or they joined him in the library.

On Halloween Harry's structured schedule was thrown out the window when he was told he would be required to attend the feast. Harry had been wanting to spend the evening up in his dorm room with his family as he mourned the death of his parents, especially now that he knew the truth about their deaths.

Harry was reluctantly in the Main hall for the feast when the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher came rushing in and shouted about a troll before faking a feint and collapsing. Harry was curious, what better way to test his progress with his magics than against a monster. As the mass of students left the Great Hall Harry managed to slip away unnoticed.

Harry made his way towards the dungeons where the troll was last sited. Halfway there the staircases decided to change place and harry was lead to the restrooms. It became apparent that the troll was nearby as soon as Harry breathed the air, it reeked to high heaven. He then heard screaming and rushed towards the sound knowing the troll had found someone.

As Harry rushed into the girl's bathroom he saw Hermione on the ground trembling in fear as the troll had just lashed out at her with it's club. It thankfully missed and hit the sinks, unfortunately that didn't prevent her from twisting her ankle as she fell or being scraped up by the raining debris.

Without missing a beat Harry summoned a sword of darkness similar to Erza's Black Wing Armor sword. Harry then outright attacked the twelve foot tall troll with surprising ease. Harry locally blacked out the troll's eyes, and locked the troll's legs and arms in place before he began to hack away at the beast, slicing through the notoriously thick skin.

Harry had cut both feet clean off before releasing the troll from his hold. It had taken some time, the troll's legs looked like Harry had been chopping down a tree not cleanly slicing through butter. This process was very messy. By the time Harry had finished he was soaked and standing in a growing puddle of troll blood. The beast fell to the ground unconscious when Harry released it, due to the pain and blood loss.

Hermione had just remained on the ground watching the entire time, likely horrified to move even an inch. Harry released his control of his darkness and let the sword dissipate. He then walked over and helped Hermione up and was going to escort her to the infirmary when the Professors finally showed up. Most were in some level of disarray. Professor Snape seemed to be limping and was glaring quite harshly at Professor Quirrell, who was standing straight back and appraisingly at what Harry had done.

They, for the most part, looked on in horror of what had transpired in their tardiness. Harry ignored most of their questions, only saying: "I heard Hermione scream and saved her. She requires medical attention." When it was finally clear that he would say no more and that Mrs. Granger did indeed require medical attention, the staff grudgingly allowed Harry to return to his dorm.

Harry's schedule shortly returned to normal again, with the exception of Hermione now following him around along with Ronald. People had taken to calling the group of sorts the 'Golden trio'.

Ronald had at some point had the bright idea to find out what makes the forbidden corridor forbidden. When the trio reached the door Hermione unlocked it and they ventured inside. They were met with the sight of a giant three headed dog. Suffice to say that Hermione and Ronald ran away practically screaming at the top of their lungs.

Christmas was fast approaching and Harry was adamant about staying for the hols instead of spending them with the Dursley's like the Headmaster wanted. Harry spent the majority of the holiday break holed up in the library. He had finally gotten one of his teachers to give him access to the Restricted Section. Professor Quirrell didn't even care or notice that he had left the end date section blank on the permission slip.

Harry had found many different magics he wanted to try out and learn more than theory for, Occlumency and Legilimency, Animagus, Apparition, Warding, and Blood magics were at the top of that list. As Harry researched he was pleased to learn that the basics for both Occlumency and the Animagus transformation began with meditation. Where as Warding and Blood magic had roots primarily in Arithmacy and Ancient Runes.

Christmas morning Harry was making his way to the library to further his study into ward uses when the Weasley twins stopped him at the door.

"Harry, -" One began.

"Just where-" The other continued.

"Do you think-"

"You are going-

"When you have-"

"presents to-"

"Unwrap." They finished together.

"Who would have send me a present?" Harry asked, he had already found a new copy of Fairy Tail on top of his trunk that morning. He had spent an extra hour up there going over the book and taking notes before he sent it into his pocket dimension.

"Our Mum-"

"Sent some-"

"Stuff, and-"

"There is-"

"An unmarked-"

"Mysterious-"

"Strange-"

"Perplexing-"

"Possibly dangerous-"

"Well maybe it shouldn't be opened if it's dangerous Forge."

"But where's the fun in that Gred?"

"Good point."

Harry smirked as they continued their play by play, the twins were some of the few Gryffindors he could stand, and made his way to the two parcels that Ronald was holding out to him.

Harry opened the one from the Weasleys first and was a little disturbed by the sweater and meat pies from a woman he had never met. "Please, pass my gratitude along to your mother." Harry told the twins. He then made his way back up to his dorm to dispose of the food and store the sweater in his pocket dimension. Once Harry was done he opened the mystery present in the privacy of the dorm and pulled out a silky smooth cloak. There was a note with it but it didn't make much sense. Harry put the cloak on to see if it even looked any good on him when he noticed he couldn't be seen from under the cloak. Harry grinned as he decided to put the curious cloak away until later.

~$I thought you were going to the library.$~ Ryuu hissed as Harry's opening of the present had woken him up.

~$I am, I just came back up to put ssome thingss away.$~ Harry told him as the snake nodded and drifted back to sleep. The three snakes had begun sleeping for most, if not all, of the day after the first freeze had passed. Harry always left warming charms on his bed so they wouldn't get to cold and actually hibernate till spring. Myojin had mentioned something interesting that Harry had been meaning to look into a few months back, but had gotten sidetracked with the troll and his access to the Restricted Section. Harry made a mental note to ask Myojin for the details next time they talked.

Harry managed to spend the rest of his holidays studying runes and perfecting his dragon slayer techniques. He had also begun his Animagus and Occlumency training.

A curious thing had occurred when Harry had been organizing his mind. He had discovered a separate entity like portion that acted as a door way of sorts. Harry cautiously examined this irregularity and came to the conclusion that it was a remnant of Voldemort and that it connected Harry to him. Harry spent a large chunk of his holiday carefully and thoroughly examining and prodding this piece of himself. Harry had learned that it was indeed a piece of himself after growing up with it for the last ten years. In fact the piece of him reveled in Harry's use of pure darkness and thrived on it's consumption. Harry had managed to learn of Voldemort's crappy life and all that he had done up until the curse had rebounded and the piece split into Harry. Harry was very pleased to be able to access most, if not all, of Tom's knowledge. Harry had even managed to see through the connection and into Voldemort's head. That was how Harry realized that his Defense professor was playing host to the Dark Lord.

Classes shortly started back up again. Harry knew that Voldemort knew Harry knew who he was. Oddly enough this had no effect on how they interacted, neither approached the topic and neither made any move to interact more or less with the other. Although, Harry had noticed that Voldemort had taken an interest in the link they shared and had been mentally prodding it as well.

Harry had finally remembered to mention the thing Myojin had wanted to tell Harry about to Myojin to get the details. Apparently there was a Serpent King under the school, and in order to gain access to the chambers that held the serpent one needed to speak Parsletounge. The entrance to this secret portion of the school was in the girls restroom, the one that was haunted. Myojin had also mentioned that Ryuu had let slip that they knew a Speaker and the Serpent King had taken great interest in this and desired to meet Harry.

Harry was very curious about this secret chamber and decided to sneak out and investigate that evening. When he told his family his plan they all insisted that they go with him to ensure he was safe with the Serpent King.

When they had finally made it to the bathroom shrouded in Harry's darkness and unnoticed Harry asked Myojin how to make the entrance open. Harry followed Myojin's instructions and simply hissed ~$Open$~. The sinks rearranged themselves and revealed a tunnel. The ghost having noticed this and all the hissing screamed about bullies and fled the room quite distraught.

~$Thiss doess not look ssafe. There sshould be ssome sstairss or ssomething ssimilar.$~ Harry told his snakes as he inspected the drop. Then as if the entrance had heard him, stairs seemed to come out of the walls of the tunnel. With a slight smirk Harry began the steep descent.

After passing through a crumbling tunnel system, through many animal bones, and even a giant snake skin, Harry found himself in front of a giant door and decided to try the 'Open' trick again. It worked and Harry found a massive chamber beyond the door. It could be described as a throne or ball room, it had a giant stature of a head on the other end of the room, as well as Snake figures lining the other two walls. In between the snake figures and the main room were two canals of sorts that seemed to be fresh water, but had not frozen over.

~$Sso where's this 'Sserpent King'?$~ Harry asked Myojin whose head was outside of Harry's robes and was surveying the room.

~$Hmmm...$~ was Myojin's reply.

~$King of the Sserpentss, my family has informed me that you expresssed a dessire to meet me?$~ Harry loudly hissed.

Harry heard stone moving on stone and realized that the jaw of the face statue was dropping.

~$Sso you are the Sspeaker that they sspoke of.$~ A huge snake hissed in a feminine voice as it left through the now open mouth and made it's way towards Harry with it's eyes closed.

~$Yess, and you are abssolutely beautiful. If I may assk, why are you keeping your eyess clossed, fair lady?$~ Harry asked when the snake had stopped just a few feet away from him and coiled its self. Despite the size of this serpent Harry wasn't scared, in fact the snake seemed to have a calming effect on Harry as he sat down on the cold floor and relaxed some.

~$Yess, I am what iss known as a Bassilissk, and I have the unique ability to kill with my gasse, unfortunately I can not control thiss ability. My eyess are clossed sso that I do not kill you young Ssnakeling.$~ She informed Harry.

~$Oh, I'm ssorry to hear that. My name iss Harry.$~ Harry said feeling sorry for the magnificent creature.

~$And I am Sselah. How are you liking Hogwartss Harry?$~ Selah asked.

~$I enjoy all that I am learning, granted I am far ahead of my classsmatess and am now focussing on what I can find in the library. I'm in the Gryffindor housse. I don't like it much there. The Ssorting hat ssaid that my plasse had already been decsided for me by ssomeone elsse. I ssupposse I have friendss, we really only do our homework together and then they follow me everywhere. The Headmasster triess to control my life outsside of the sschool, it's quite annoying. I don't know if I will come back next year, it may not be worth my time.$~ Harry said after he quickly assessed his school year so far and found it severely lacking, Harry could easily self study and be finished with his wizarding education in just two years if he was to go at his own pace, or even sit his Newts now with Tom's mind at his disposal.

~$I am ssaddened to hear thiss.$~ Selah hissed. ~$I could sshow you how to gain enteransse to Ssalazar'ss sstudy and you would have more to learn. I can eassily ssee that you would have been in Ssalazar'ss housse if the Ssorting Hat had been allowed to properly ssort you, it wass likely the Headmasster that chosse your housse. At the sstart of the next year demand a ressort, the Hat will have to ssort you properly then. The Headmasster is far too meddle ssome. He hass no true ssay over your life outsside of Hogwartss. I would ssuggest if thosse who follow you now are not put off by you joining the Ssnake Pit, then you sshould perusse a friendsship, or an alliansse with them.$~ Selah finished.

~$Thank you, I sshall take your wordss into conssideration. You mentioned a sstudy?$~ Harry prompted eagerly.

Selah laughed at Harry's barley contained interest and turned back to the statue at the other end of the room and hissed ~$Yess, follow me and I will sshow you how to open the passsage way.$~ Selah showed Harry how to access the study and told him that there was a door within that opened to the castle so he could leave easier.

Harry spent an hour looking over the many texts in the study and then spent the rest of the night speaking with Selah, and introducing the rest of his family to her.

When morning came Harry was reluctant to leave the chamber he had learned was aptly named the Chamber of Secrets. Harry did however go back down the following night and ended up sleeping down there with all four snakes coiled around him to share the heat. Harry continued to come down after curfew and remain until he made his way to breakfast.

Winter was beginning to turn to Spring finally when at the Headmaster's insistence Harry made his way to Hagrid's Hut to meet the half giant. Harry had spoken to Hagrid only in passing, and he seemed like a gentle giant, but very trusting and easily manipulated.

Harry knocked on the hut's door and could hear barking and furniture being pushed around.

"Move it ya great beast!" Harry heard from inside the hut. The door then burst open and Hagrid leaned out. "Ah, Harry 'ood to see ya stop by. 'Ome in, 'ome in." Hagrid moved out of the way and then bustled towards the table to try and clear a spot for Harry. Harry stepped into the hut and was met with an intense heat and a large dog.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, and don't you worry 'bout Fang here," Hagrid said nodding to the very large dog who was almost taller than Harry. "He won't hurt a fly." The tea kettle then went off and Hagrid jumped from his eat and rushed over to the open fire and removed a kettle that was hanging above a cauldron.

"Help yourself." Hagrid said after pouring Harry a cup and putting out a plate of some sort of biscuit. "Made dem myself I did. Was dere any particular reason ya came by Harry?" The gentle giant asked.

"The Headmaster seemed to believe it would be beneficial, and I heard that you knew my parents." Harry told him honestly.

"Great man Dumbledore, and yur mum and dad, nicer people you won't meet. 'Ead boy and girl in deir day!" Hagrid exclaimed boisterously.

Harry smiled fondly at the giant's praise of his parents. "Hagrid, can we crack a window or something, it's quite hot in here." Harry said the heat finally becoming to much.

"I'm 'fraid I can't Harry." Hagrid said as he looked nervously at the cauldron in his fire.

"Hagrid, what is this?" Harry asked after he had moved to see what was in the fire.

"Well, it's an egg, and I know I shouldn't technically have 'im, but I won 'im last night, and I've read up on how ta do dis and I'm 'reat with creatures like 'im." He rambled off quickly while pulling out a book about dragons.

"You have a dragon egg?!" Harry asked incredulously, thoughts racing through his head, _will it be like the ones in Fairy Tail, will it be able to speak, will it just be a large magic lizard_, and so on.

"Yep," he beamed at Harry's excited face and continued. "A Norwe'ian Ridgeback, deir rare in fact. The man I won 'im from only agreed after I told 'im of all the experience I have with dangerous animals. Told 'im 'Just play a bit of music and it'll calm any beast'. I can let you know when it's ready to hatch if you want to be here Harry." Hagrid said watching Harry's fascination with the egg.

"I would love that Hagrid. Thanks, for trusting me and for the tea." Harry said as he got up to go back to the castle.

"Any time 'Arry, any time." the giant said as Harry left.

A few days later Harry received a short note at breakfast, it simply said 'It's Hatching.', unfortunately Ronald and Hermione both saw the note and were pestering him for details. He decided to let them follow him to the hut to see the dragon hatch.

Hagrid opened up his door expecting to see Harry and found his friends there as well and quickly ushered them all in.

"Blimey, Hagrid how did you get that?" Ronald asked.

"Won 'im in a 'ame of cards." Hagrid said as he returned to stoking the fire.

"How do you even know what it is Ron?" Hermione demanded when she couldn't figure it out.

"My brother Charlie works with dragons on a reserve in Romania. He always talks about this kind of stuff." Ronald explained.

"Hagrid, how fast does a dragon grow? And won't this be dangerous, you live in a wooden house." Hermione said as she watched the twitching egg warily.

Hagrid all but ignored her as he exclaimed that it was starting to hatch and moved it on to the table. they all leaned in closer as the shell was indeed beginning to crack and bits were falling off. They could hear clicks and chirps coming from inside. The egg finally split open and a small rumpled looking dragon rolled out.

"Isn't he beautiful." Hagrid gushed and reached out to stroke the disoriented dragon.

~ಠMama?ಠ~ the dragon said looking at the four faces crowded around him.

Harry's eyes widened and he stopped breathing to see if the others had heard the baby dragon.

When the dragon sneezed towards Hagrid, the giant said "Bless 'im, he knows his mommy." He even had a few tears in his eyes.

~ಠHungry!ಠ~ the little dragon snapped and tried to get Hagrid's hand as he had reached out towards him again.

"He's probably hungry, Hagrid." Harry said not sure if understanding dragons was as unique as Parsletounge.

Hagrid nodded and went to get the bucket of brandy and chicken's blood. Hagrid froze halfway to the bucket and gained everyone's attention with a sharp intake of breath.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" questioned Ronald.

"A student was watching in the window, he's running back to the castle now." Hagrid told them.

"That's Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw the running boy.

With that their exciting evening was cut rather short. The trio made there way back to the castle and Hagrid began to feed the dragon he had dubbed 'Norbert'.

After consulting Selah about the baby dragon, Harry made his way back out the hut to try and speak with him.

~ಠMama, Mama?ಠ~ Harry could hear the poor dragon saying inside the hut.

~ಠI'm afraid your Mama isn't here little one.ಠ~ Harry said as he had snuck in to the hut. Hagrid could be heard snoring loudly in the backroom.

~ಠWho are you, why can't the others speak?ಠ~ Norbert asked Harry from his nest like bed on the table.

~ಠI don't know, I'm different than they are. I'm Harry. Hagrid, the large one with the beard, named you Norbert.ಠ~ Harry told Norbert as he reached out tentatively to stroke the little dragon.

~ಠAre you my brother Harry? Can you help me find my mother?ಠ~ Norbert asked hopefully as he leaned into Harry's hand and began to hum in a way that almost seemed to be a purr.

Harry wasn't sure how to answer the dragon's questions. ~ಠI can be your brother if you want me to be. I don't know how to find your mother. I'm sorry, I don't have a mother either.ಠ~ Harry finished still stroking the surprisingly smooth and soft dragon.

~ಠThen we are brothers! I'm ok without my Mama so long as I have you as my brother! I don't want to be alone, Brother.ಠ~ little Norbert exclaimed and hopped onto Harry's lap.

Harry smiled softly. ~ಠDo you want to meet the rest of your family then?ಠ~ Harry asked thinking of his family.

~ಠThere are others?ಠ~ Norbert asked excitedly.

~ಠWell, they aren't dragons, or humans. They are snakes. Kind of like you, but not quite the same.ಠ~ Harry explained.

~ಠWhen can I meet them? Where are they?ಠ~ Norbert asked.

~ಠWe can go now if you like. And they are beneath the school so we will have to be quiet and be careful not to get caught.ಠ~ Harry said knowing that if they were loud enough it wouldn't matter how thickly they were cloaked in darkness, they would be found.

Harry and Norbert made their way silently up to the castle and down into the Chamber for a long night explaining some things to Selah, Mizuchi, Myojin, Ryuu, and Norbert, as well as playing translator. While the the little dragon could understand some of what the snakes were saying and vise versa, Harry had to translate some of the more complicated concepts that they discussed. Eventually it was agreed that Norbert would stay with Selah down in the chamber and would take care of him for the time being. Norbert had even taken to calling her Mama.

When Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast he received more stairs and whispers than usual. Harry sat down and began to eat when he was approached by his head of house. Professor McGonagall informed him that he was to report to the Headmaster's office intimidate after breakfast. Immediately after she was gone Ronald and Hermione practically attacked him with questions.

"Where were you last night, mate?" Ronald whispered harshly.

"Harry, you weren't in the dorms, Norbert ran off and Hagrid had to tell the Headmaster. All the students were gathered to implement safety measures, but no one could find you." Hermione hissed at him obviously upset and a bit worried about Harry.

"Yah, then Malfoy went and blabbed about how we knew about the dragon to the whole school!" Ronald said getting louder.

Harry easily acted the part of a child caught doing something wrong. He blushed heavily and looked down at his plate and said "I don't want to talk about it ok."

They let the topic drop and Harry hastily finished his breakfast knowing the Headmaster was going to be grilling him for information about where he was.

Harry reached the gargoyle and realized he didn't know this weeks password. Harry stood there for a moment contemplating waiting or finding a professor for help. The the Headmaster came down the hall and walked up to his office with Harry with only a nod between them.

Harry and Headmaster Dumbledore were situated in the office both sitting on one side of the large desk.

"Would you care for some tea Harry?" The Headmaster inquired.

Harry shook his head negatively. "Sir, is there a reason you called me up here today?"

The Headmaster hummed quietly as if making a very important decision. "Yes, Harry, where, if you don't mind me asking, were you last night?"

"I don't quite know how to answer that, sir," Harry said slowly. "I'd never been there before and don't know if I could find it again." Harry answered vaugley hoping the Headmaster would believe such a thing, it is a magical school after all.

The Headmaster's eyes widened slightly, almost in recognition. "Were you by any chance near the 7th floor last night, maybe exploring?"

Seeing an easy out Harry pretended to be slightly shocked he had been found out and then sheepish for being caught. "Yes sir. I have a special cloak, I got on Christmas. The note that was with it said it had been my father's."

The Headmaster nodded and had that twinkle back in place. "Yes, I do apologize for not returning it sooner. And I understand the call to explore the unknown. Now, unfortunately because of your activities last night and involvement with Hagrid's dragon you will be given a detention, and 10 points from Gryffindor. Your detention will be next Saturday night, at 11 o'clock with Hagrid. You will be joined by Mrs. Granger and Messers Malfoy and Weasley." The Headmaster finished.

Harry filed the information the Headmaster had given him away to consider later as he solemnly nodded his consent and accepted of his punishment.

Later that evening Harry decided to check out this mystery room on the 7th floor the Headmaster had mentioned. Harry also made sure he had his father's cloak with him just in case he was found this time.

Harry made it up to the 7th floor and had peaked into every door on that floor. He had found a room with an enchanted mirror. He quickly figured out that it's images, thought tempting, are false and left.

Harry had searched the whole floor and had yet to find a room of any real interest. Harry began pacing past one of the larger tapestries trying to come up with a way to find it if the room is hidden. Harry didn't want to spend the whole night inspecting each and every aspect of the floor.

Harry stopped his pacing immediately when he could hear something moving and shifting. Thinking he had been found Harry quickly ducked in to the nearest room, not noticing that the room had not been there just moments before.

Harry had himself pressed against the door listening for any sound on the other side. After a moment Harry realized that there was no one in the hall and turned around to see which room he had just entered.

He found a room he had not seen before. It was set up as a cozy sitting room. There was a lit fire in the fireplace. The walls were lined with bookshelves. There were two sitting chairs, a medium size couch, and a desk. There were no windows, but there were some magic lamps. The color scheme was similar to Salazar's study. Dark wood with silver fixtures, a deep forest green carpet, and midnight blue walls. The chairs and couch were in a warm but dark brown.

Harry cautiously made his way towards the shelves to see what sort of books were in what could only be someone's study.

Harry was rather wary and suspicious of the room when he realized that most, if not all the books were about detection and finding what is hidden.

Harry decided to test his theory that this room was changeable to the desires of the person using it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his memories of his Sensei's dojo. When Harry opened his eyes he was in an exact replica of the dojo, Harry almost expected Sensei Jacob to come through the doors and start shouting off drills.

When Harry though it would be difficult to practice some things with out a target or dummy some began to materialize not even three feet from him, perfect size and everything.

With a growing smirk Harry next asked for a way to access the Chamber of Secrets from this room. Shortly after there was a rather Slytherinesque door way with snake carvings and silver fixtures. Harry opened the door and found himself already in the main chamber. With a final thought of wanting to be able to reach the room from the chamber Harry left the room and closed the door. Harry was pleased to note that the door stayed.

Over the rest of the week Harry experimented with the Changing Room, as he had taken to calling it, and what he could do there. He had found that if he stored a book from that room in his pocket dimension and then pulled it out out side of the room he could keep it, but he could not take a book out the doors in his hands, it would just disappear. Harry had also found a space in the room that seemed to be endless and had all kinds of things that were lost or hidden. Harry was determined to discover the treasures that surely hid in the room.

Harry's pocket dimension library was growing quite large now with all the books he was collecting. Harry was especially interested in one book he had found in the room of lost things that was about mindscapes.

Saturday came quickly and Harry found himself being escorted down to Hagrid's hut with the three other first years by Filch, the squib caretaker. They then waited for Hagrid to find his lamp and crossbow as Filch was ranting about punishment and how the forest is dangerous.

The group of five, six if you count Fang, made their way into the forest as Hagrid was talking about some unicorn blood he had found a few days prior.

Hagrid then broke them up into two groups of three. Harry, Draco, and Fang were one group, and Hermione, Ronald, and Hagrid were the second.

With instructions to send up red sparks if they were in trouble or found something Hagrid's group left the two boys with the dog.

Harry set off in the opposite direction that Hagrid and co. went.

"Bet it's a werewolf that hurt the unicorn." Draco said to Harry after a moment of silence.

"It is not a full moon. It could not have been a werewolf." Harry informed him dryly.

"Yah, then what could have done this, huh?" Draco snapped back snobbishly.

"A wizard, definitely a dark wizard. Unicorn blood can keep you alive no matter how close to death you are, but at a steep price. This is the work of a desperate dark wizard." Harry informed Draco flatly.

"You don't think it could be, well you know." Draco said looking nervously at the forest around them.

"Who, Voldemort? Most definitely. He is currently a disembodied soul leaching off of our Defense professor. In fact, he has been there all year." Harry revealed.

"What!" Draco screamed, the fear and slight bit of hope on his face was easy for Harry to read.

"Yep." Harry said nonchalantly as he rolled his eyes at Draco's reaction to this revelation, while inside he was trying to figure out why he had revealed such sensitive information to Draco when he hardly knew him.

Draco was silent for a while as they continued down the path. "You aren't what everyone thinks you are, are you?" Draco asked now very cautious.

"No." Was Harry's reply as the two continued in silence.

Harry made his way into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because of the trees that were so thick, and underbrush that had almost taken over the path. Harry thought the blood trail seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look..." he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful, sad, and oddly natural. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry - unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry.

Harry calmly applied some darkness to his prickling scar as he knew who this was.

"Hello Professor." Harry calmly said when the hooded figure had stopped just feet from Harry.

"Harry Potter." His professor's voice came without the slightest trace of a stutter.

Before either could say anything more there was the sound of hooves pounding the ground and quickly getting closer. Voldemort fled, and Harry began to act like the terrified little boy he should have been and collapsed onto the ground and scuttled backwards till he hit a tree hyperventilating.

A centaur was standing over him shortly after. The centaur looked to be young; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yes - thank you - what was that?" Harry asked concerned and scared playing his part perfectly.

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way."

Harry nodded quietly.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Two other centaurs came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" One thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is, Bane?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" growled the first centaur, Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

The second centaur pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best, " he said in a surprisingly gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us, Ronan? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," Harry smoothly lied, startled by the odd, and slightly random question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud for the centaur despite already knowing the answer. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -" Harry continued with the charades.

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"

Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

Harry slid off his back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry with the others.

The group made it's way back into the castle so Hagrid could deal with the unicorn corpse on his own. Draco kept shooting looks at Harry while Hermione and Ronald continued to pester Harry for details on what happened the whole way back.

When the students had made it back to their dorms Harry gave an edited version of events to Hermione and Ronald, only letting them know the basic stuff and what the centaurs had said really.

The rest of the semester went by with nothing of any real excitement. Classes continued, and Harry spent most of his time in the Room of Desire and the Salazar's Chamber. Harry had even found some interesting objects in the hidden things room. Harry had stored them all in to a chest he had found in the room before sending them to his pocket dimension, which Harry had learned was connected to his mind scape. In the trunk Harry had stashed a large number of books, weapons, a full wardrobe, jewelery, interesting looking artifacts and a few locked boxes. Harry planed to explore these items over the summer for some fun and time away from his studies. Harry had also found some furniture that he oddly enough fell in love with, the whole room was over flowing with furniture.

There was a complete set to furnish a small house, or a good sized apartment, it was all made by the same craftsman, and had the same color schemes. There was a full dining room set, sitting room, and study, and a bedroom. This came to a total of seven moderately sized bookshelves, three sitting chairs, a four to five person couch, a desk and office chair, three small side tables, two foot rests, a dining table that could be expanded, and six chairs for said table, a wardrobe, and a simple bed. All of the pieces had a warm and well worn soft brown wood; dark blue, almost midnight blue, metal furnishings that in the right light looked silver or black; the fabrics and other touches were in black, a deep forest green and midnight blue. Harry decided to send them to his pocket dimension almost immediately.

Other than Harry's further discoveries in the room of lost things, Harry spent much time in the Chamber of Secrets with Selah and Norbert. Norbert was now the size of a loveseat. Selah had somehow managed to adopt Norbert as her own hatchling and was in contact with the thestrals from the forest about teaching Norbert to fly.

Once the final exam had been finished Harry went outside to find a reprieve from the heat. On his way there he overheard Prof. McGonagall telling Prof. Flitwick that the Headmaster had to rush to the Ministry on some official business. A little before seven p.m. Harry received a tentative message of sorts from his now slightly irritated scar. Voldemort had sent a false letter to the Headmaster to get him out of the castle so that he could go after the stone. Voldemort was also wanting Harry to tag along for an unclear reason.

Harry mentally shrugged and sent back an OK. Harry then made his way to the third floor unnoticed and slipped inside to find Fluffy asleep and his Defense professor opening a hatch.

"Professor." Harry calmly said quietly enough to not wake the Cerberus.

Professor Quirrell seemed to flinch and spun around glaring with his wand drawn. "Potter." He said as a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Good..." A raspy and slightly pained voice came from behind the professor.

"My Lord!" Quirrell whispered loudly as he reached a hand up to his head.

"Remove the... Turban... Let me... See him." Voldemort said between labored breaths. Quirrell leaned facing away from Harry and removed his turban slowly.

"Harry Potter..." Voldemort's slightly grotesque face said from the back of Professor Quirrell's head.

"Tom Riddle." Harry countered stiffly.

Tom began laughing, well as much as he could with his labored breaths, Harry simply raised an eyebrow in question to the dark lord's mirth. "I can honestly... say you... have surprised me... much Harry, more... than many... ever could. You are... so clearly steeped... in the dark... arts, you practically... radiate darkness. You... should be in... Slytherin, young man. And... on top... of it all, you... are a... horcrux, you have... a piece of my... soul... in you." He finished rasply.

"Wrong." Harry said sharply.

"Excuse... me." The face demanded amused.

"It is no longer yours, the soul shard, It has become a part of my soul and simply provides a connection between us now." Harry said calmly. "While it would still anchor your soul to this plane, it can never be taken back."

"So it is..., so it is." Tom agreed with a slight frown.

"You wanted the stone that is at the end of this obstacle course, yes?" Harry asked becoming bored with Voldemort's games.

"Indeed. Quirrell,... continue on... with Harry and... do not wake... me until... you have the stone." Voldemort finished. Quirrell nodded and wrapped his head back up. Quirrell then opened up the hatch and cautiously jumped down.

Harry took a look down the hole and created a ladder of darkness to descend upon. When he reached the bottom, Harry stepped off and onto the stone floor and noticed that Quirrell was being assaulted by a plant.

The defense professor summoned a small amount of fire after a moment and stood after the plant had retreated.

The pair silently walked down the passageway for about an hour and then in to a brightly lit chamber filled with the sounds of mettle clinking and busy wings. Quirrell took one look around the room and placed a shielding charm on himself as he made a mad dash for the door on the other side of the chamber. Harry inspected the flying creatures a bit more when he noticed that they completely ignored the sprinting professor. Harry realized they were keys with wings and assumed that the door Quirrell had just reached must be locked then.

As if to prove Harry's theory, Quirrell was attempting to yank the door open to no avail. Harry continued his inspection of the room and made his way towards the brooms that were leaning up against one of the walls. Harry then searched the many keys for one that was the most similar to the door. Harry shortly spotted it, it was large, silver, old fashioned, and seemed to have trouble staying air born. Harry mounted a broom and shot straight at the large key, completely ignoring the now viscous keys. Harry quickly trapped the key he was chasing to a wall and flew back to the ground.

Quirrell was slightly wide eyed at Harry's prowess on the broom when Harry had never shown any skill or desire to fly before.

The two went through to the next chamber and were met with a large chess set. Each of them quickly deduced they would have to physically play to cross the room. Harry took the position of a black bishop and Quirrell the place of a castle.

They made it safely to the other side by the end of the game and moved onto the next room. The next room was large as the previous two, but was dimly lit. Harry was immediately assaulted by the stench. Harry then spotted a troll larger than the one from Halloween. Before Harry could begin to hack away at this one though, Professor Quirrell had levitated a large boulder and launched it at the creatures head. The beast collapsed unconscious and with a rapidly growing lump on it's head.

When they crossed the threshold for the next room the two entrances erupted into flames, one was purple and the other was black. In the center of the room they found a simple logic puzzle and quickly located the usable and nontoxic potions. Without any sort of discussion, Quirrell downed the small bottle that would allow him to go forward. Harry scowled mildly irritated at Quirrell's actions and pocketed the other potion. Quirrell walked through the flames and left to the final chamber leaving Harry alone without so much as a glance back.

Harry cautiously walked up to the black flames and coated his hand in tangible darkness before thrusting it straight into the flames. Harry let out a barley noticeable sigh of relief when he could not feel the heat of the flames. Harry then quickly covered himself in a cloak of pure darkness and left through the still open door.

Quirrell turned when he heard Harry enter and narrowed his eyes in suspicion before swiftly turning back to glare at the mirror that stood alone in the room.

"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?" Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" Quirrell mumbled to himself.

Harry's mind was racing. _The mirror shows what you most desire, So_, Harry thought._ If what I most desire is to find the stone then the mirror will show me finding it and show where the stone is hidden_, Harry concluded.

Harry briskly told Quirrell to move aside. Harry then stood in front of the mirror. The mirror showed Harry's reflection , but a moment later, Harry's reflection smiled at him. The reflection put it's hand into it's pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked at non-mirror Harry and put the Stone back in to it's pocket, and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket.

Harry smirked as he had figured the trick out and pulled the stone out of his pocket to examine. Quirrell suddenly seemed to develop a real stutter at Harry's success.

Quirrell made to take the stone and Harry simply sent it to his pocket dimension.

"Bring it back." Quirrell demanded sounding quite childish.

"Wake him up." Harry said smugly.

Quirrell glowered at Harry but mentally nudged his companion and began the tedious task of removing the turban.

"Where is... the Stone?" Tom asked when the turban was fully removed.

"Safe." Harry said. "Dumbledore will be coming back soon, it's already 3 a.m.." Harry informed them. "I will not be blamed, or caught for this endeavor. So, Riddle, let's make a deal." Harry said as he called the stone back and began to toss it about like a toy.

"What do... you want boy." Riddle demanded no longer finding Harry's involvement humorous.

"I'll give you the stone, no worries there, so long as _you_ leave me out of your war and take over. Of course if you will be leaving me alone, I will be leaving you alone." Harry began not really caring about the stone or the mad man he was going to be giving it to. Harry had never desired immortality, nor endless gold. Nonetheless, Harry had discreetly used his darkness to cleave off a few well sized crystals from the gem and send them into his pocket dimension to examine later. "Your followers will not harm me or those I claim as mine, whether mine to finish or mine to protect. I will extend the same courtesy. I will not hinder your movements in your takeover of the Wizarding World, and I ask that you do not pester me during your takeover or after unless we come to a different agreement in the future. If you require my services, or I require yours, a simple message with an owl to meet would be best. I am basically asking for a truce, plain and simple while leaving us on amicable terms for future engagements and dealings, for the Stone. For immortality, perfect health, and endless riches. Should be an easy decision Tom." Harry finished as he was now staring straight in to Voldemort's red snake eyes.

Riddle was quiet for a full minute before smiling and beginning to laugh maniacally again between labored breaths. "Very well, Harry. The Stone." He agreed.

"Not so fast Riddle, swear on your magic." Harry said knowing that Voldemort would do much more than this if it meant having true immortality.

"Clever boy." Tom chuckled out. "Very... well, I, Tom Marvolo Riddle,... also known as... Lord Voldemort,... Do here... by swear on my... magic that I and... my followers will... not harm... Harry James Potter,... and those he claims... as his own... once informed... To not purposely... involve Harry James... Potter in my takeover... of the British... Wizarding world, and to contact... Harry James Potter by... non-intrusive means... unless otherwise agreed upon,... So long as... Harry James Potter does... the same. So Mote It Be." He finished.

"So Mote It Be." Harry echoed. There was a flash of tight as the deal was sealed.

Harry created a chalice of pure tangible darkness and passed it and the stone to Voldemort, who had Quirrell fill the cup with water. Tom then placed the stone in the conjured water and waited until the liquid was golden before removing the stone and setting it on the floor. Voldemort then drank the entire contents of the chalice before collapsing.

A black cloud like substance erupted from Quirrell's body before Quirrell began to scream in pain. The smoke like cloud began to grow and take shape. Suddenly five other dark cloud like shapes faded into existence in the room.

It was around then that Tom began to scream and Quirrell ceased, falling deathly silent. The six total smokey shaped converged and began to take the shape of a body. The body began to gain color and details and the dark lord had yet to stop screaming. When all the smoke was contained within the now obviously male human body Tom stopped screaming. His new body promptly dropped on top of Quirrell's by now dead body.

Riddle's eyes snapped open with a sharp intake of breath as he sat up with wide red inhuman eyes. Harry removed a large set of robes from his dimension and tossed them at the starkers dark lord who promptly, yet elegantly, put them on. The man looked to be in his mid twenties with sharp yet elegant features. He had shoulder length wavy black hair, a strong jaw, defined cheek bones, and an aristocratic nose.

Without a word Harry pulled out the vial from the previous chamber along with the empty vial Quirrell had left and split the potion equally. Harry then passed one of the vials to Tom. Both drank the potion and found themselves outside the third floor corridor once more.

It was now nearing 5 a.m.. Harry turned to the Dark lord. "I can hide you until you leave the school." Harry offered.

Tom nodded his acceptance and Harry cloaked them both in thick darkness. Harry noticed Riddle's shudder but did not comment on it or the pleasure he could feel on the other side of his Occlumency shields. When Harry reached the Gryffindor common rooms door he discreetly un-masked himself and lead his companion down to the lake where Harry began to work out despite his lack of sleep.

Tom took the hint and made his way towards the forest tightly gripping Quirrell's wand in his hand.

The final week of school came to an end three days later with no one the wiser. The Headmaster did seem quite distressed, and many people noted Quirrell's disappearance, but other than that Harry was home free. At least until he was summoned once more to the Headmaster's office just before the farewell feast.

"Come in Mr. Potter." Headmaster Dumbledore called out when Harry had reached the top of the stair case.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Harry said used to the routine by now.

"Yes. Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that if you continue to refuse to go to your family's home for the summer than I will have to inform the ministry and you will be placed in an orphanage instead. Now I have no desire to send you to such a place as we both know your relatives could never be as bad as many orphanages tend to be. So, for your own sake Harry, agree to go back to your family's house. Maybe you could spend some of the summer with your friends even." Dumbledore said knowing he had cornered Harry at last.

Harry stood in front of the Headmaster's desk silently while he thought over what the Headmaster had said and planned his words carefully. "Very well Headmaster, I shall return to the Dursely's House this summer." Harry conceded as he lowered his head in defeat and to hide his growing smirk.

"Thank you Harry. They will be waiting to pick you up at the train station tomorrow. Now hurry along, the feast is in just a half hour." Headmaster finished as Harry slunk out of the office to make his way to the Great Hall.

Slytherin won the house cup, and Professor Quirrell was found dead in his office that evening. Rumors were that it had been the curse that never let's a defense professor last more than one year.

Harry spent that evening saying his good byes to the basilisk and dragon. Harry also made his plans with his family of much larger snakes of how to keep the siblings hidden while Myojin would be in his "School" trunk that was only used for appearances.

Harry spent the train ride back to London in silence as Hermione and Ronald chatted the whole time about their summer plans.

Harry kept his promise and went back to number four Privet Drive, for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edited/Revised April 5th of 2016**

**~A.N.~**

**Oh Glob...I wanted to have this done by Christmas but a friend who had joined the military was in town and to quote one of my friends 'We're more important than your fanfiction! So shut that laptop and get down town so we can hang out while J is still here!' She also gave me permission to blame this delay on her. But it was primarily writers block and the fact that every time I sat down to type , I was summoned by my mother to do one thing or another. That coupled with a new semester has had me swamped. Well I hope people like this chapter~ I will admit to rambling in a number of places, and if you can believe it I cut most of it down by half. On that note, thanks to all who reviewed! Seriously you guys light up my day when I see I got a review no matter how simple. Hope Y'all Enjoy!**

**~Disclaimer~**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, A car, the Moon, etc...**

**Quick note. Despite what you may read in this chapter Harry is not going to become all powerful... I can't stand Mary Gary Sue fics, so why would I write one? Just keep this in mind please. Thanks!**

Harry landed harshly on his left arm after his uncle had finished giving Harry his welcome home surprise. Uncle Vernon had then forced Harry up the stairs and into a now barren room that was once over flowing with Dudley's old things. As Harry laid on the ground bloody he heard the door slam shut and multiple locks click into place. It was only after Harry could hear his uncle's heavy foot steps going back downstairs that Harry began to adjust his position to asses and fix the damage done.

With a near silent hiss of pain Harry maneuvered himself so he was leaning against the only piece of furniture in the room, a ratty and rusted metal bed.

Dislocated shoulder, a few bruised ribs, many small abrasions, Harry's glasses had broken at some point and Harry was also bleeding from his head. With labored breath Harry called out to Ryuu and Mizuchi.

~$Are you two ok?$~ Harry asked them when they came into sight from where ever it was they had been hiding.

~$We are fine, Harry, I wissh you would let uss help you.$~ Mizuchi hissed despondently.

~$Yah, we could take that tub of lard down eassily!$~ Ryuu agreed.

~$Thankss guyss, but he would kill you if he got the chansse, and I don't want to rissk him being the fasster one.$~ Harry explained slowly through the pain. ~$Right now we need to worry about getting my trunk. Myojin only hass two more dayss he can sstay in the trunk ssafely.$~

~$Agreed, but in order to have any chansse of acquiring your trunk, you need to be healed and able to move about.$~ Mizuchi hissed gently.

Sighing Harry nodded his head knowing they were right. Harry lifted his head to find some way to get himself up on the bed with out using his magic or moving to much. Seeing few options Harry simply pulled the threadbare sheets from the bed and the single pillow and shortly fell unconscious on the cold floor.

Harry jolted awake to the familiar sound of heavy banging on a door. Harry looked around as he remembered where he was and what was going on.

"Hurry up boy, or you won't come out at all for the next week!" Harry heard his aunt screech.

Realizing that she was letting him out to use the restroom Harry called back "I'm getting up ma'am."

"Once your cleaned up you will begin your chores, the list is on the kitchen counter." His aunt hollered as she walked away from Harry's room.

Harry made it to the bathroom and had his ice cold 2.5 minute shower and used the tiny old and ratty towel. He then dressed and had a quick conversation with Mizuchi and Ryuu.

~$How long wass I out?$~ Harry inquired seeing as his most prevalent wounds had been healed to minor internal bruising, and fading scrapes.

~$Two nightss and a day.$~ Mizuchi informed him.

~$Alright, I'll need to get Myojin out of the trunk today.$~ Harry said knowing they were already pushing the time limit.

~$We sshould leave. Today.$~ Ryuu hissed grimly.

~$I agree, but I won't be able to ssneak Myojin up here to bring you two along, or retrieve him with you two accompanying me.$~ Harry hissed feeling trapped.

~$Why not plasse uss in your pocket dimenssion?$~ Ryuu asked.

~$Well, I haven't attempted to ssend living beingss there, I do not know if it iss ssafe.$~ Harry told them.

~$Then why not ssend one of uss. Ssend uss for just a few ssecondss sso if it iss uninhabitable we could tell you with minimal risskss to uss.$~ Mizuchi proposed.

~$I guesss that could work. Ryuu, you up for a sshort trip to another dimenssion?$~ Harry asked his mind racing with the possibility of his pocket dimension being habitable. He had always just assumed it would be like the Stellar Spirit world.

~$Ssoundss like fun.$~ Ryuu hissed excitedly.

~$Alright, but just for three ssecondss.$~ Harry said. When Ryuu nodded his understanding Harry sent him to the pocket dimension and began to count. ~$One one thoussand, two one thoussand, three one thoussand.$~ Harry then summoned Ryuu back from the pocket dimension. ~$Well?$~ Harry promtley inquired.

~$There is no up or down, but I could breath.$~ Ryuu said swaying disorientedly.

~$Alright, if you two are alright with being in there for a bit I'll go down sstairss and ssee about getting my trunk and we can leave again.$~ Harry hissed feeling much happier now knowing his pocket dimension was safe.

~$Of coursse.$~Mizuchi hissed and Harry sent them to the pocket dimension and left his room.

"Boy!" His aunt hollered as soon as she spotted Harry coming down the stairs. "This is your breakfast," she said gesturing to a half slice of burnt toast and a small glass of water. "We will see about you having lunch with how much of your chores are done by then." With that she left to likely go gossip with the neighbors.

Harry sighed but quickly downed the toast and water. He then realized he had not consumed any darkness since he was back at Hogwarts and cautiously munched a bit. If his aunt came back and thought he was eating anything she had not given him, well there would be hell to pay.

Harry then took a look at the list to see if he could retrieve his trunk then head out side unsuspiciously. Looks like he was in luck, his Aunt wanted him to polish the fixtures in the living room and entryway on top of his other chores. Someone important was probably coming over. The polish is kept under the stairs so the door had to be unlocked.

Harry made his way to the cupboard and was pleased to see that it was indeed unlocked. Harry quickly sent his trunk into his pocket dimension and silently made his way back upstairs.

Harry entered his aunt and uncle's room and made his way to his Aunt and his Uncle's secret stashes of cash they hid from each other. Harry smirked as he sent the cash away after counting it and finding it to total to just under a thousand pounds.

Next Harry went to raid his cousin's room. Ignoring the broken electronics and expensive toys that littered the floor of his cousin's room Harry went to Dudley's closet. Opening it all the way Harry began to remove clothes from the back that Dudley never wore because he was just to big to fit in them. Three well fitting pairs of jeans and a nice pair of black slacks along with a few assorted polos, tee shirts, and button up shirts were what Harry found, and all in his size. A few miscellaneous articles of clothing were grabbed as well, such as new socks. Harry also grabbed some of his cousins discarded school supplies in what appeared to be a brand new backpack. Harry also spotted one of Dudley's many wallets laying on the ground and found it had money in it.

Sending the last of his new things away Harry made his way down stairs to get a few healthy non perishables from the kitchen then he would be leaving. Harry nearly cleared out the bottom shelves of the pantry seeing as it held things like granola bars and fruit leathers that Vernon and Dudley would never touch. Harry had also stumbled upon a can that held cash hidden behind the protein bars. Inside was a little over another thousand pounds.

Harry then made his way out back and began to cloak himself in darkness. He then snuck away making sure to stick to the few shadows of the late morning light.

About ten blocks later Harry went down an alley and called Ryuu, Mizuchi, and his trunk from the pocket dimension.

Amongst Ryuu and Mizuchi's rambling hisses Harry opened the trunk and retrieved Myojin from the habitat compartment.

~$Are you alright Myojin?$~ Harry asked as soon as he could.

~$I am fine. I take it thingss didn't exsactly go ass planned?$~ Myojin asked as he coiled around Harry's upper torso.

~$Not exsactly. I'm jusst glad the beasst hadn't thought to burn my thingss yet.$~ Harry hissed knowing things could have gone much worse.

~$Yess, it was much _worssse_ than any of uss exspected it to be.$~ Mizuchi hissed.

~$The tub of lard ssaw fit to _sssteal_ Harry'ss thingss from him. Ass well ass _ssseverely_ injure him.$~ Ryuu spat out angrily.

~$How dare that _anamalissstic sssavage_ do ssuch thingss to _our_ Harry!$~ Myojin hissed possessively as he tightened his hold on Harry, almost lost in his rage.

~$Yess, and ssomeday he will fasse the conssequenssess. But not today.$~ Harry said equally angry as his unique family with what happened, and still slightly scared of his tormentors. ~$For now letss go to a cheep hotel and resst. Figure out a ssolid plan perhapss.$~ Harry said seeing that Myojin had calmed down enough to think rationally.

With hisses of agreement and idle chatter Harry draped Ryuu and Mizuchi over his shoulders so that they could get comfortable.

As they made their way into town and out of the suburbs Harry couldn't help but think of if they should stay in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry knew he had far more Galleons then he had pounds. Harry settled on the decision to stay in muggle London for now and move to the Leaky Cauldron a bit further into the summer.

**June 17, 7:12 a.m. Small Inn**

Harry woke up slowly and grinned slightly when he realized that he had finally stopped hurting from the assault he had endured at the hands of his uncle. Harry carefully disentangled his loving snakes without waking them and began his morning routine. Once finished Harry woke the serpents and they small entourage made their way to Diagon Alley to meet with the goblins and get Harry set up financially.

About halfway to Diagon Alley Harry realized that considering his first trip to the Alley and Headmaster Dumbledore's warnings/threats, it would be necessary to be disguised while among the wizarding public.

Harry knew that his lack of glasses will already make him less noticeable, and decides to don a grey and plain beanie he had raided from Dudley's room. This paired with his fitting muggle clothes instead of a robe, someone would have to be up close and know him personally to have recognized him.

Harry went straight through The Leaky Cauldron knowing he had to wait to set up a room for himself after he learned what he had.

Making a beeline for the bank Harry met little to no resistance from the bustling summer crowd, in part thanks to the three clearly deadly snakes with him.

Reaching the bank, Harry politely nodded to the guards that were stationed at the doors and received cautious nods back.

Harry made his way up to one of the tellers that was unoccupied.

"What do you want kid." the goblin sneered at Harry once he had noticed Harry was there.

"I would like to speak with my account manager please." Harry said politely despite the disrespect he was shown.

"And where are your parents little boy?" the goblin continued, clearly not taking Harry seriously.

"Dead." Harry simply said his tone now dangerously cold.

The goblin was silent for a moment obviously not sure how to proceed. "Do you have your key Mr..." he finally said.

"Yes, and Potter." Harry said as he held out his key but did not set it down.

The goblin took a closer look at Harry and seemed to decided that if this boy is who he says he is than he will be hearing about his conduct from the bank head later. "I will inform Master Ragnarok that you are here. A goblin will be along shortly to escort you to his office." The goblin said as he swiftly, yet still composed, left the reception floor.

Not even a full minute latter a well dressed goblin wearing spectacles gestured for Harry to follow him.

As they were going through the practical labyrinth of the inner bank the goblin struck up conversation with Harry.

"I must apologize for Gulrunk's dissatisfying service. I am Griphook." Griphook said.

"It is understandable considering the circumstances." Harry said plainly.

Griphook grunted his agreement and came to a stop at a seemingly random office door.

"Master Ragnarok will meet you inside." He said as Harry went in.

Just a few seconds after the door had closed it swung open once more and Harry turned to face whoever was coming in.

"Mr. Ragnarok, I presume?" Harry asked when the goblin made his way to behind the large desk and gestured for Harry to sit.

"Yes. And I understand you claim to be Mr. Potter and have his vault key." Ragnarok professionally informed Harry.

"Not only do I claim to be Harry Potter, but I am Harry Potter. I assume their is a test of some sort I could take to verify my identity?" Harry inquired politely.

"Yes, a small blood ritual could easily determine your identity. There is also a slightly more complicated blood ritual that is not standard procedure, but it may be beneficial seeing as it reveals much more that your true identity." the goblin informed Harry.

"And just what else does this more complicated blood ritual involve and reveal?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Where the simple ritual would require three drops of blood in a small basin, the more complicated one would require seven drops into a potion that would then be spelled on to a specially prepared piece of parchment. Then when the spells already on the parchment interact with the properties of the potion, text will begin to appear. The text will show direct magical heritage for the last three generations and their blood status, vaults that you have claim to and how you have claim to said vaults, current and legal guardians, as well as latent or active magical abilities that are unique in some way to a blood line." Ragnarok finished explaining the process.

"The more complicated one sounds far more beneficial." Harry mused aloud. "And why, if it is so beneficial, is this ritual not the standard procedure?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see the potion and parchment are unique and prepared by goblins to ensure honesty and accuracy of the ritual and the results. Of course this would cost more than the three knuts for the standard ritual. The more complicated one comes to a total of fifteen galleons." the goblin finished explaining.

Harry nodded his understanding and decide it would be much better to do the more complicated one, but he had some questions first. "The parchment that would show all of this, no doubt sensitive information, would I be keeping it after my identity is confirmed, or will it be destroyed by fire? Would such a test be necessary every time I come in? And would my verified guardians be notified of the activities preformed today?" Harry asked.

"You may keep the results, or we can burn them for a small price. Once you have been verified as who you claim to be we will then either record your magical signature, place your wand specifics on record, or set something up to your specification. Here at Gringotts we highly value our privacy, as such, unless said guardian were to show up with a demand signed by the minister, head of the wizengamot, and head of the Aurors for the information to be released with a solid reason, the details of your visit will not be revealed to anyone." Ragnarok finished answering Harry's questions.

"Alright, then I would like to use the more complicated ritual." Harry said once his concerns were set to rest.

"Very well." Ragnarok said as he pulled out a small potion and a roll of parchment from behind the desk. He also brought out a silver ceremonial knife. Handing the knife to harry hilt first and uncorking the potion Ragnarok said "Seven drops exactly."

Nodding Harry took both things offered to him and made a small cut across his palm and counted the seven drops. Once he had reached seven his wound healed leaving no trace of it's existence.

Harry then passed the knife and potion back to the goblin.

Ragnarok then poured the potion over the unrolled scroll of parchment

Harry watched as it began to write in a blood red.

~.~.~.~

_Harry James Potter~Halfblood_

_James Charles Potter~Pureblood (Father)_

_Lily Lucinda Potter nee Evans~Muggleborn (Mother)_

_Charles Harold Potter~Pureblood (Paternal Grandfather)_

_Dorea Melania Black~Pureblood (Paternal Grandmother)_

_Harold Percival Potter~Pureblood (Paternal's Paternal Grandfather)_

_Arabella Genvieve Potter nee Lestrange~Pureblood (Paternal's Paternal Grandmother)_

_Cygnus Phineas Black~Pureblood (Paternal's Maternal Grandfather)_

_Violetta Elladora Black nee Bulstrode~Pureblood (Paternal's Maternal Grandmother)_

_Helen Victoria Evans nee Malfoy~Squib (Maternal's Paternal Grandmother)_

_~.~.~.~_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_~Potter Heir_

_Potter Family Vaults_

_~Last Potter Heir_

_Gryffindor Vaults_

_~last known direct descendant_

_Peverell family Vaults_

_~Last known direct descendant_

_Black Family Vaults_

_~Heir status, and blood claim_

_Malfoy Vaults_

_~Blood claim_

_Ravenclaw Vaults_

_~Last known direct descendant_

_Emrys Vault_

_~Last known descendant_

_Slytherin Vaults_

_~Rights by conquest_

_~.~.~.~_

_Current Guardians of Harry James Potter_

_~Petunia Dursley nee Evans_

_~Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Potential Legal Guardians _

_~Sirius Black_

_~Luscious Malfoy_

_~Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_~.~.~.~_

_Parseltounge(Active)_

_Dragontounge(Active)_

_Zoolingualism(Dormant)_

_Dark Elemental(Active)_

_Dimension Creation and Manipulation(Active)_

_Metamorphmagus(Semi-Dormant)_

_Animagus(Dormant)_

_Mage Sight(Dormant)_

_Rune Master(Dormant)_

_Ward Master(Dormant)_

_~.~.~.~_

Seeing that the process had finally ended Harry looked up to the goblin unsure how to proceed from here with the information that had just been dumped on him, half of which he didn't understand.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance officially Mr. Potter. I am Ragnarok, account manager of the Potter estates and investments." The account manager reintroduced himself and Harry silently nodded. "We have much to cover now I'm afraid. First I would like to inquire about some of the transactions you approved a few years ago."The goblin began.

"Let me stop you there Ragnarok, I was not aware of magical Brittan's existence until I received my Hogwarts letter last year." Harry said knowing that even if his aunt had known of his money and had removed some of it he never saw nor approved of it.

"I see. Your current magical guardian Albus Dumbledore came in a few days after your seventh birthday with a sample of your blood and his status as your guardian to make many transactions. Including the removal of heirlooms from the vault. Seeing as you were not yet of age, he only had access to your trust vault." the goblin said, any form of cheer from earlier now long gone in the scary serious goblin.

"I would like a complete list of all transactions made and items removed. I would also like to know if there is anyway to legally re-obtain what has been taken." Harry said equally serious.

"Of course." Ragnarok said as he riffled through a drawer and removed a file. "Here is the file with all transactions and activities within the Potter vaults since the demise of your parents. As for the retrieval of your possessions and wealth, we can return the full amount back to you with interest from those who hold it. We can also reposes the heirlooms regardless of who has them now. All we would need is a signed contract verifying your lack of approval of the transactions made, and we will also be conducting a full investigation on the situation to find where the mishandling of your assets took place." He finished answering Harry's questions while Harry had begun to look through the file that had been passed to him.

"That would be most satisfactory Ragnarok. I noticed that one of the first items taken was an invisibility cloak, I am pleased to say that that specific heirloom has already returned to my possession. I will continue to look over the file latter. I must confess I am very curious about much of what the ritual revealed." Harry confessed after sending the file into his pocket dimension with barley a glance.

Ragnarok's eyes widened at Harry's easy display of his dimensional ability. "As am I Mr. Potter. Let us begin at the top and work our way down." The goblin proposed.

Harry gave a short nod.

"Let's see. First is yourself and your blood status, followed by your father and mother's. Then we have your father's parents. Then your grandfather's parents and your grandmother's parents. All purebloods. Then we have what I am going to assume is your great grandmother on your mother's side. Who happens to have been a squib and a Malfoy." Ragnarok explained the list of names.

"After that we have the vaults you have claim to right now. First are the Potter vaults, the Gryffindor and Peverell vaults are through your Potter ancestry. The Black vaults and Malfoy vaults you have due to your relation to the family even though it is not from the direct line. The Black vaults are also due to your Godfather Sirius Black naming you his heir when you were born. The Ravenclaw and Emreys vaults I can only assume is due to a long lost squib line that your mother emerged from and passed to you. The Slytherin Vaults would be from the night of your parents murder seeing as the Dark Lord was the heir of Slytherin."

"I also assume that Petunia Dursley nee Evans is in some way a relation to your mother and is your current guardian in the muggle world, and Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian. I do not know how he came to be your magical guardian, but will look into it and send you what I find." Ragnarok explained as Harry listened attentively to each detail.

"Thank you." Harry interrupted.

"For a very large and important customer such as yourself, of course." Ragnarok said with a small smirk or leer, Harry wasn't sure which. "Sirius Black, as stated before, is your Godfather. It is my understanding he was sentenced to Azkaban prison for a crime against your parents. I can also look into the details of this and send you the results concerning why he would still be considered a potential gaurdian. Now, Lady and Lord Malfoy could also be considered your guardians before Dumbledore due to the family connection, from your great grandmother Helena, and your grandmother Dorea." Ragnarok said pointing out the names from higher up on the scroll.

"And finally the very intriguing abilities you posses. I assume you are well aware of what Parseltounge is and how to use it," Ragnarok said gesturing to the two sleeping snakes draped over his shoulders and single attentive one that had coiled itself in Harry's lap. "Dragontounge however is similar and is activated by direct contact with a dragon, although where you met a dragon in just one year of the magical world I haven't the slightest. Zoolingualism is the ability to speak to all animals, it has been theorized that those who have this ability can activate specific species before the rest become activated when the speakers magical majority is reached. Next would be your Dark Elemental and Dimension Creation and Manipulation, however I had previously never heard of the latter. I am assuming that when you sent away the file earlier that was one of these two abilities." Ragnarok said with clear interest and respect in his eyes despite the perfectly professional face he displayed.

Harry nodded "Yes, that would be my Dimension Creation and Manipulation I believe. I know it as requip or exquip. As for the Dark Elemental, I know it as Dark Dragon Slayer magic. I began to develop both of these a few years ago from an inspirational Japanese comic I acquired." Harry explained.

"I see, accidental magic is a very powerful thing indeed." He mussed. "I'm afraid I do not know if you are aware of what an animagus or metamorphmagus is so I shall explain both for you. An animagus is a wizard who has the ability to change into an animal. Now the animal is not set at birth, but it does become locked, so to speak, once the ability is learned. The animagus transformation is typically learned between the ages of 15 and 25 when your magical core is large enough to handle the strain and you are still in your magical prime. Your metamorphmagus abilities however are different. Firstly, a metamorphmagus is a wizard that can change their facial features and a few other aspects of themselves at will. Unlike most other magical abilities that come in at your magical majority, metamorphmagus growth is locked at that time. Meaning if when you hit your majority you can change your eye color and hair color at will then you will continue to be able to do this, but you will not be able to learn more. Mage sight is the very rare ability to see magic and sometimes interact with it directly. This ability has not been seen in almost three centuries. The way to activate this ability has unfortunately been lost to time." Ragnarok said to the contemplative Harry who was taking all this information in.

"Now the final two while not very rare, are indeed hard to come by. Most anyone can learn the basics of wards and runes, and even few go on to become proficient at it. Due to the unique magic required in both fields only those who are naturally masters can continue past proficient and use either field daily and freely without having to figure out countless calculations and translations. While these abilities are not as hard to come by, most never learn if they have this ability because they do not put forth the necessary time and energy to even begin to study these fields. And those that do do not comit themselves to reach the point of Mastery"

Harry was rather at awe with his potential and promised himself that he would reach his best in every area he can. With what little he already knew about metamorphmagus abilities, the animagus transformation, wards, and runes Harry knew that these abilities would be essential and give him an unexpected edge in whatever he ends up doing.

"OK, so what are we going to do with this?" Harry asked slightly overwhelmed by the influx of major information.

"_I_ will be giving this to you."Ragnarok began while handing over the scroll of parchment. "And what you do with it is up to you. I would also like to take a quick recording of your magical signature so that we can easily verify your identity in the future. As for the situation with your vaults and guardians, you will be able to claim only two of your new vaults today, and the rest you may lay claim when you turn 15 when you can legally emancipate yourself, I would suggest beginning a correspondence with the Malfoys and we can figure more out once I have found the reason why Dumbledore is your current guardian." He finished.

"Very well." Harry agreed for the magical recording while sending the scroll away. "And which two vaults would I be able to claim today?" Harry asked as he began to speculate of the treasures he would find within the vaults and what he would be able to do with it.

"The Emreys, and the Peverell vaults were created before the inheritance age limit was put in place by the ministry. As such they require a different sort of verification process. The Peverell vaults require some blood be drawn by the door. The Ermeys vault however, no one who has attempted to open the vault has managed to open the door. You have claim, but there are no guarantees that you will be able to access the vault." Ragnarok explained.

"I understand. Would we be able to visit these two vaults today?" Harry asked.

"Of course, but first we will need to verify a secure way to contact you seeing as you had not been receiving our correspondences in the past." The goblin said bringing out a copy of every letter Gringotts had sent Harry.

"Indeed, I will go over these later and I would suggest owl, but I assume that is how you were previously been attempting to reach me. Come to think of it, I have never received any mail till I received my Hogwarts letter. Being the Boy Who Lived I should have been receiving fan and hate mail for years now." Harry said now mildly concerned about who has been, and how they have been, stopping all mail from reaching him after he had sent the files away.

"Yes, you should have been receiving a large amount of mail. I believe that your magical guardian may be redirecting you mail, or more specifically anything being sent to Harry Potter. I do have a solution though. This is a banking wallet that can be directly connected to your vaults for easy withdrawals without having to come in. There is also a pocket that can be used for documents and letters between the bank and yourself. This is easy enough to set up, we can take care of this after we visit your vaults, or you can come in another time, preferably tomorrow, and set it up then." Ragnarok finished while pulling out a black muggle tri-fold style wallet with a small Gringotts insignia the middle fold's bottom right corner.

Harry took the offered wallet and looked it over. "I too would prefer to set this up today, but I suppose we will just have to see if time permits."

"Of course. Now if you will follow me Heir Potter." Ragnarok said as he stood and gestured to the now open doors.

The two made their way through the labyrinth of Gringotts and Harry soon found that they had moved underground and were at what looked to be a mining cart on roller coaster tracks.

When the ride had come to a stop Harry was sure of one thing, who ever designed this for transportation was mad, a genius, or both. Harry was fighting to keep the small grin he wore from spreading any further while his snakes were hissing their distaste, having woken up on the ride, and a few profanities as well.

"This is vault 77, the Peverell vault. You will need to place your hand in the center of the indentation, you will feel a small prick when the door draws some blood to unlock." Ragnarok explained gesturing to the large door with a large and red hand print which was only just low enough for Harry to touch without stretching.

Placing his left hand on the mark Harry stilled and waited for some thing to happen. Harry yanked his arm back with a near silent hiss of pain when he felt something come out of the door cutting his hand in the process. The blood that was left on the door sunk in and the gash on Harry's hand disappeared.

Then with a loud groan the door began to open on it's own. Harry looked to the goblin to verify that this is what should in fact be happening, receiving a short nod Harry made his way into the dark vault.

As Harry made his way into the room, the torches along the walls lit. Once Harry was clear of the door, it began to close on it's own, sealing Harry and his family in the ancient vault.

Looking around Harry saw that there was a moderately sized pile of gold bricks, wizarding, and muggle money in the far left corner. In the right was a few showcases with artifacts on display and five large trunks. On the back wall was a complete armory with swords, armor, wands, staffs, some old muggle firearms, along with a bunch of foreign weapons Harry couldn't name. Against the left wall were three mismatched filing cabinets. All other open wall space was filled with art and tapestries. But what Harry was focusing on was the small black pedestal in the center of the room and the clearly ancient book sitting on it.

Cautiously approaching the center of the room Harry noted that despite the book clearly being ancient, it held almost no damage. The small journal sized book had no stains, tears, or even scuffs. Opening the book to the front page Harry froze as he spotted a long list of names that took up almost the entire front cover. Harry felt like he couldn't breath as he reached to trace the large and slanted cursive name.

_James Potter_

Finally feeling like he could breath again Harry took a deep breath and looked to the next page. 'No one but the family may read past this page.'

Harry wasn't sure what this meant nor why it was there, but Harry knew he would have no troubles reading beyond this page. So he did. The first section was the history of the family, written as a diary or journal almost.

Ingeel Peverell was where the family began, he left his small village in what Harry believes was ancient mainland Europe. Ingeel found love in a larger village to the North and together they traveled to what they called the Kingdom of Sand. They had a son and a daughter that both prospered in the kingdom. The hand writing then changed with the news that it had been ten years since Ingeel had last written. The son then told of how his father perished due to the actions of the Pharaoh's High Priest. The son swore his revenge and told of how he began to learn the sorcery that the high priest prided himself so much on. As it was the son was very good with this magic and easily excelled to be the best in the kingdom. Shortly after he was asked for a demonstration and was then chosen as the new High Priest.

The son then had two of his own children with an old childhood friend. They had two sons together and grew up happy and in luxury. Ingeel's son taught his son's what he knew of magic and helped them grow in it. By the time the eldest had turned seventeen both sons were more powerful than their father.

The script changed again and the ink was stained and smeared in some places as Icrasis wrote of the former High Priest killing his older brother and father. The former High Priest had believed Icrasis to not be a threat due to his age and let him live.

Icrasis wrote of how he pleaded his case with the Pharaoh and was granted permission to take up his father's position as High Priest despite his age and hold the rights of the former High Priest's life in his hands. Icrasis found and brought the sorcerer back to the palace and challenged him to a battle to the death with blessings from the Pharaoh. Icrasis won with ease as his magic reacted to his emotions and desires guided by his desire for justice for his family.

Icrasis had a single son and two daughters before he passed away. The son took over the journal and spoke briefly of his father passing peacefully in his sleep. The son only wrote again when he spoke of his twin son's birth. Romithus and Thesusis.

Romithus wrote next of his brother taking up their father's mantle of High Priest for their best friend the Pharaoh whom they had grown up with. Romithus continued to write with his decision to leave the kingdom and start somewhere new.

Romithus eventually settled down in a small mountain village to the far North as a sorcerer and healer with a woman he had fallen in love with from a coastal village. Romithus had two sons and one daughter before he passed defending the village he and his family lived in from invaders. His first son continued with the journal and his continued life in the village. He took up his father's mantel as the village's magic specialist, his sister was the village's healer and their brother left to explore the East.

The son wrote very little until he passed the journal on to his first born son when his son turned fifteen. Shiraman used the journal every day for a few years until he left the village and moved to the South sea. He than had many misadventures while there before he stopped advertising his mystic abilities to the rest of the growing empire.

He lived in the growing city for the rest of his life and passed the journal onto his second son after the first had left to escape the coming war. The son stayed in the now expanding empire of Rome and was forced to enlist in the army. Kaludis rose quickly through the ranks and soon became a Ligates(lieutenant). Kaludis was moved back to the capital to participate in war councils and strategy planning.

When Kaludi's term of service came to an end, he was a well decorated war hero, and very sought after. Living in comfort Kaludis hadn't a care in the world. Then the Church of Christ came to Rome.

The Church learned of Kaludi's special abilities and tried to prosecute him. Kaludis fled south to the empire of Egypt where the Church's influence had yet to spreed. Kaludis lived the rest of his life there before passing on the journal to his only son.

The journal continued through history with adventure after adventure. Harry's family was always moving and rising to power in one way or another. The journal passed from father to son, and even daughter a few times. A whole decade had passed once when the journal was lost and was bought from a traveling merchant by a formerly lost branch of the family.

As Harry read of his family and their misadventures and twisted luck, Harry realized that the last year at Hogwarts was likely just the beginning of the adventure that was sure to be his life.

Reading of his father's school days and his adventures with the Mauraders brought a sad smile to Harry's face. Reaching the end of his father's part of the journal, Harry found a few blank pages. Pages Harry knew he would be filling.

Looking to the next section after the blank pages Harry found that the next section was filled with magic. Different theories, spells, rituals, and calculations. Harry knew he could spend hours reading and trying to learn just the first few pages and decided to stop for now. His scaly family had fallen asleep while he had been reading.

Sending the book to his dimension Harry began to inspect the collection of heirlooms on display. There was jewellery of all sorts, Egyptian, Norse, English, Victorian, Roman, Indian, African, Asian, and even some pieces Harry recognized as Russian. There was every thing from necklaces, rings, cuffs, hair pieces, bangles, piercings, crowns and a few tiaras. There was also some silver ware, fine china, and bejeweled chalices.

Moving on Harry inspected the art and tapestries as he made his way to the filing cabinets. The tapestries were vibrant and in every style and material imaginable. Persian rugs, silk gowns depicting Chinese dragons, Irish epics played out in colored thread. The art was in pastels, oils, water colors, acrylics, charcoal, even some just in graphite. All of them preserved in their original state of perfection.

Reaching the filing cabinets Harry opened the top drawer and pulled out a file labeled Oxford Gazette. Harry raised an eyebrow when he realized that one of his ancestors invested in the original start up of the paper and that the family held 21 percent of it. Flipping through a few more files Harry found the same thing with many big name brands and a few he had never heard of. Moving on to the second cabinet Harry pulled out a folder labeled Greengrass. Apparently in 1874 the head of the Greengrass family was in need of some capital and had yet to pay it back. Harry checked to see if the entire cabinet was of IOU's and owed favors, it was and not just from people in the wizarding world either who the Potters had to the final cabinet Harry found a deed to some place in Egypt. Harry checked a few more and found that they were also deeds of house ownership and empty plots of land in many places from Europe to Asia to Africa.

Placing the files all back where Harry had found them Harry decided to check out the weapons then leave for the day, Harry had no idea how much time he had spent reading the journal. He had felt compelled from the first page to read through the whole thing.

Harry looked over the diverse collection of weapons and moved past the many broadswords and more medieval weapons like maces. Harry spotted a light chain male shirt that looked like it would fit and sent it to his dimension. Harry also found a set of arm guards that fit along with a pair of magically enhanced combat boots to send to his dimension. Harry then grabbed the large trench coat that he knew wouldn't fit him now but that he liked and would surely grow into.

Moving on to the magical weapons Harry looked at the many dueling wands and figured he should try them like he tried out the wands at Olivander's. To Harry's surprise he found one that was almost as good of a match as his Thestral tail hair wand. Figuring that this wand could come in handy Harry sent it to his dimension as well. Harry then looked at some of the staffs and magically enhanced weapons. Harry deemed the staffs as too big and bulky for him and he moved on after investigating some of the jewels embedded in them. Harry then looked over items like numchucks and tonfons. Harry knew he could easily recreate these with his darkness and that if he was going to choose a weapon to use from what was here it would have to be special and top his darkness creations.

Reaching a small section of Indian weapons Harry spotted something he didn't recognize. They were a set of five rings that looked like metal Frisbees, the ones without the center. They were a steel ring about 12cms in diameter, one centimeter wide and 10cms open in the center. The metal ring was a silver with a gold inlaid snake design on both sides of the disk that ate it's own tail. The snake's eyes were small green gems. The outside edges of the rings were very sharp to the touch. So sharp that as Harry was handling the blade he cut his finger along the edge and began to bleed along the ring.

Harry watched as the blood on the blade sunk in and the snakes eyes glowed briefly.

The four rings that Harry had left on the display while he inspected the one in his hand suddenly began to move. They connected in a chain with the one in Harry's hands and seemed to warp and stretch. Before Harry's eyes the rings became a large silver and gold metal snake, and Harry was holding the head.

The surprisingly large snake began to coil it's self around Harry and was hissing nonsense.

~$What do you think you are doing!$~ Myojin hissed at the metal snake that had also trapped him and the still sleeping siblings against Harry's body.

The metal snake with green gem eyes continued to hiss nonsense at them while tightening it's hold, not painful yet, but definitely uncomfortable.

_'Who has disturbed my slumber?'_ Harry heard in his head, somehow knowing that this was the metal snake speaking.

~$I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And who are you?$~ Harry asked in Parsletounge instinctively to the metal snake.

_'I am Usalaman. A long time protector of your line. Only a truly powerful member of your line could possibly awaken me, let alone one as young as you.'_ Usalaman said in Harry's head while hissing nonsense simultaneously.

~$How could you know what line I'm from?$~ Harry hissed relaxing a bit more in the cool metal coils that he realized were wrapped protectively, not threateningly.

_'Your blood, your blood woke me up. Only if your blood was of the correct line, and powerful enough to sustain my awakened form would I be awake, as I clearly am.'_ Usalaman explained.

~$I see, and what do you plan to do now that you are awake again?$~ Harry asked.

_'I shall stay with you while protecting and guiding you if you will permit it.'_ Usalaman said determinedly.

~$How, a giant metal snake isn't exactly inconspicuous.$~ Harry said truly happy that Usalaman wanted to help and protect him.

_'Now that I am awake, I can revert back and forth between my forms at will. My other form is that of the five chakram rings. It would be ideal for you to carry my other form with you. I would still be able to communicate with you.'_ he explained while beginning to shrink.

Harry nodded and picked up the slightly warm rings from where they fell after Usalaman changed back. He then checked the spot they had been before and spotted a small belt with five simple clasps on it. Harry put the aged leather belt on and attached each ring to it. The belt and the rings then faded from sight but harry could still feel their weight, and shapes.

~$Are you done speaking with the False Snake?$~ Myojin hissed still angry with how it treated Harry.

~$Yes, sorry about that. Usalaman is apparently a sentient protector of the Potter line that I awoke with my blood.$~ Harry calmed down after Harry's explanation but was mumbling some choice things about a certain False Snake.

Knowing if he wanted to visit his other vault today Harry would have to hurry this up. Harry made his way to the money corner and grabbed one of the small silk like pouches that was next to the money and began to fill it with galleons and a couple wads of pounds. Noticing that the bag never got heaver despite how much gold he was throwing in, Harry sent the bag with the money and two other empty ones to his pocket dimension.

Harry then inspected the mystery chests and opened one up. In side was a pile of shrunken trunks. Checking the other five and finding the same thing, Harry sent all five trunks away to sort through later.

Giving the room a once over Harry nodded and went back to the door to figure out how to leave.

As soon as Harry came close enough to touch the door it began to open on its own. Once the way was clear Harry stepped out expecting an irate goblin over the wasted time.

"That was a quick trip. Did you find everything you needed Mr. Potter?" Ragnarok asked with no trace of notable sarcasm.

"Quick, Master Ragnarok, I was in there for many hours, perhaps even a full day." Harry said honestly confused by his comment.

"Ah, I had not realized that this vault had such a function active. Mr. Potter it seems that your vault has a time seal in place. Other than the few seconds when the door is open, no time shall truly pass within or without. The moment you went in was the moment you came out." Ragnarok explained.

"I see, that sounds very useful for many applications." Harry said as he decided he would learn how to replicate such effects.

"Indeed, saves much time for paper work. Now onto your second vault, vault 7." Ragnarok said as he made his way back to the cart.

Harry joined the goblin in the cart as it began to move again.

Once reaching what Harry suspected was the bottom floor the small group left the cart and approached the largest vault door.

"This is Vault 7, as you can see there is no handle, no imprint, no sign of it being more than a solid slab of cold stone. After it was sealed by Merlin Emrys it has never been opened. And the goblins were not told how it will be opened. We were only told to inform those who have claim the dangers and risks." Ragnarok explained as Harry began to approach the center of the slab.

"And what are those dangers and risks?" Harry inquired even though he knew he would attempt to enter regardless.

"They are many, for many have tried. None has met the same fate. A few just disappeared, in flashes of different colored lights. One burst into flames. Another just dropped dead. Some lost limbs and bled to death. Others left with not a scratch to later succumb to illness or toxins inexplicably found in their systems. I escorted the last down here as well. He was a pompous brat who had had everything he had ever wanted handed to him on a golden tray. He demanded that the vault open for him. When nothing happened he began to throw a tantrum and then collapsed on the floor in screaming in intense pain. Regardless of what you may experience I am not permitted to raise a single claw to help you. Depending on your fate I may remove your corpse however. You may still back down." The grim goblin informed Harry.

"No, I don't think I can." Harry practically whispered in what he could only describe as awe and reluctant acceptance.

Harry carefully removed the three snakes from his person and placed them on the ground. ~$Sstay here guyss. This could be dangerouss and I don't want anything to happen to you no matter what happenss to me.$~ He told them.

~$Good luck.$~ Mizuchi hissed softly.

With a small nod Harry finished walking up to the wall and reached out his right hand and with a deep breath placed his hand flat on the door hoping this would work and that this wasn't the end of his story already.

The goblin and snakes had to look away when Harry was encompassed in a bright shinning light followed by a high pitched melodic note. When they looked back Harry was no longer there.

"We will wait for an hour. If he is not back by then we will check again tomorrow and the next day, for a month. Beyond that I'm afraid he has no chance of coming back." Ragnarok said to the snakes knowing they would understand.

So they waited.

* * *

Harry blinked and shook his head trying to clear his sight of the spots caused by the bright light and clear his head of the ringing he could still hear.

Before his sight cleared, his head felt like someone was driving a hot stake straight through his mind.

Dropping to his knees where ever he was Harry was only just able to stop from crying out in pain while he clutched his head in agony.

Then he felt as if someone was looking through his mind as he caught glimpses of his life.

_A woman holding him who he barley recognized as his mother._

_A familiar voice calling out for someone to run._

_A chilling laugh followed by a bright green light._

_A cold damp and small space._

_A fat man screaming Freak._

_A horse faced woman showing him how to cook, hitting him with whatever was in her hand when he made a mistake._

_A surprisingly round boy kicking him while shouting cruel things._

_The hot summer sun relentless on his tired and deprived body._

_His teacher calling Harry Potter five times before he realized that was his name._

_His first broken bone._

_His uncle shouting, drunk and angry._

_Blood and bone._

_Pain._

_Hope._

_His first book._

_Makarov's words of wisdom._

_Harry spending hours devoted his all to practicing his magic._

_His first taste of success._

_His growing resolve and confidence._

_Harry running in the park and working out._

_Practicing his Dark slayer magic._

_Running away._

_His letter._

_Diagon Alley._

_His Sensei._

_The sorting._

_His first classes._

_His family._

_Christmas._

_The Chamber._

_Norbert._

_Voldemort._

_The Goblins._

_Then finally Harry reaching out and touching the wall._

These all flashed in Harry's mind in what could have been seconds or days.

"I have waited a long time for some one like you to come." A deep but cheerful voice said.

Harry felt the pain recede and his vision clear. Standing back up Harry looked around and found that despite his ability to see in the dark he could see no further than three feet in every direction.

"You aren't really Merlin, are you?" Harry asked skeptically while knowing that Merlin was the only one it could be.

"I am a memory. Just a fragment of what I once was." the voice, Merlin, confirmed.

"I'm not dead am I?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet at least. If you don't find your way back in time you will be." Merlin said.

"And where are we?" Harry asked.

"So full of questions." Merlin said amusement showing in his voice. "We are in the seal that I placed on my vault. You may go back and try again when you feel you are more prepared if you wish, or you may continue to my vault. Either way you must get there on your own." He explained.

Harry nodded and asked "What would I find in the vault, what would it take to reach the vault, and how do I leave if I can't see?" Harry asked knowing he would go forward regardless of what challenges he might face.

"Resolve. You must be unmovable in your decision whether that decision be to leave or move forward. What you will find in my vault is material things. Gems, treasure, books, and my other worldly possessions. But be warned it is untouchable to those with nefarious thoughts." Merlin said.

Harry nodded again and asked one final question. "If I go to the vault will I be able to leave it?"

"Yes, you will just need to walk out the door." Merlin said sounding slightly proud and amused by Harry's thorough questioning.

"I know my decision. I knew it before my questions." Harry said sounding resolved.

"If I may ask, if I had given you an answer that would doom you would you have made the same choice?" Merlin asked even though he too knew the answer.

"Yes." Harry said.

Harry began to glow again and Harry found that he was already in the vault when the light died down.

With a small smile Harry took in the room and noticed that he was not alone.

"How?" He asked the not quite solid person before him.

The man appeared to be in his early twenties. He had shaggy black hair, and forest green eyes. He was tall, about 6' 3". He was also lanky and had a boyishness quality to his face.

"I can not leave the vault. As I said before I am just a fragment that I left behind to safeguard against those with unpure thoughts from accessing what could change the world, for better or for worse." Merlin said.

Harry frowned slightly. "Are you conscious at all times, or just when someone tries to come in?" Harry asked.

"Just when someone tries to come in thankfully." Merlin said.

Nodding Harry looked around feeling kind of awkward. "So what now?" Harry asked not sure where to go from here, whether he should just leave, take some thing with him, continue talking to Merlin, Harry didn't know what he should do.

With a gentle understanding smile Merlin said "I'll still be here if you come back later. You may take whatever you would like, I have no use for it. My personal journal is the first one on the third shelf of the book shelf. I have seen your whole life up to this moment Harry. You have many possible outcomes for your life, most resulting in some form of change for the greater magical world. I would suggest that you take some books to learn from, and choose a gem or two. They will help you focus your magic more then your wand will. Someday if you choose, you could even use them in the construction of a staff. Also if you return sometime after your seventeenth birthday I can tutor you in the use of your Mage Sight." Merlin finished looking fondly upon Harry.

With a sheepish nod Harry smiled gently back and asked how he should choose the gems and what books to take.

Harry ended up choosing an uncut emerald the size of a grown man's fist, and a spherical star garment that was naturally rounded to near perfection. Harry also received books on many types of magic. A few on wards and runes that had been lost to the rest of the world. Harry received two on elemental magics, and a few on other lost magics. Harry also took Merlin's personal journal with a promise to read it and come back to visit.

With one last look back Harry smiled at Merlin and opened the vault door and left.

Harry walked out to find his three snakes and the goblin still there. His snakes swarmed him and the goblin looked slightly surprised while simultaneously unsurprised.

"Well, Mr Potter, you have once again done the impossible. It has been about 45 minutes since you went in." The goblin said knowing that no matter what Harry would one day do that it would change the world.

"Good, I wasn't sure how much time had passed, it was rather disorienting." Harry said while his family adjusted themselves on him making themselves comfortable while not loosening their possessive holds on him.

"Well, it would seem that we have the time to take care of the communication arrangements today after all." Ragnarok said.

"Let's get going than." Harry said making his way back to the cart.

With a short nod and malicious grin the goblin joined him and they maid their way back to the ground floor.

They spent the next hour going through paperwork and set up Harry's wallet to the Peverell vault and decided on a verification method of his identity.

Harry then made his way back to muggle London. He had a lot of reading and studying to do.

**July 23, 11:32 am, some motel in Muggle London.**

Harry had spent the last month living comfortably and had long since finished his summer work. He had quickly begun his education of runes and wards. Harry had also spent much time reading one of the few books he had found about metamorphmagus and practicing what it detailed.

Harry had also received news from the Goblins regarding the retrieval of his things and the situation with his guardians.

His vaults were now set up to have all financial assets back by mid August and all artifacts back within the school year once they were located.

It turned out that Sirius Black had never received a trial for his crimes and that Dumbledore had Harry's parent's wills sealed and declared himself Harry's guardian with his power as the Supreme Mugwump.

Harry had also begun a correspondence with the Malfoys regarding the guardian situation.

Harry had decided that today once he finished his standard exercises that he would take a break from the intense learning and serious business.

Harry spent most of the morning just talking with his family. Even conversing with Usalaman mentally for a while. Harry was currently looking through all his stuff to figure out just what exactly he had in his pocket dimension.

After the experiment with Ryuu to identify whether the space was habitable Harry had begun to contemplate requiping himself.

When he first tried it he was scared he wouldn't be able to send himself back, but quickly found that he could and began to relax.

Harry also found that there was for the most part no gravity unless he wanted it. Items also didn't move unless he wanted them to. Harry had arranged the furniture he had collected into a semblance of a house, it had no walls but it worked.

Harry was currently organizing the many chests he had. He had the ones from the Changing room, and the ones from his vault.

Opening one of the older ones that had an incredibly stubborn lock Harry found a large egg egg was black with a simplistic fire or flower design, Harry wasn't sure which, in a shiny yellow.

Perplexed as to what the egg could possibly be doing inside an ancient trunk yet still be slightly warm to the touch, Harry removed the egg and exquiped himself back into the hotel room.

Harry than began to worry over what he should do, he knew that most eggs were sat on by the egg's mother, or put in an incubator to keep warm. The egg was to big for Harry to properly sit on it, and he didn't have an incubator. Improvising Harry set the hotel bed up like a nest and wrapped the egg in as many blankets and spare articles of clothing he could.

Harry then thought about using his darkness. He could control the temperature so it would be perfect. So Harry cocooned the black and yellow egg in a warm and soft layer of pure darkness.

Sitting on the other end of the bed Harry stared at the large egg shaped darkness trying to think of what could possibly be in the egg. Harry knew it couldn't be a dragon, and it couldn't possibly be a normal animal like a bird, so that left magical creatures.

Harry eventually fell asleep about mid afternoon leaned up against the egg, cushioned by the darkness that Harry subconsciously molded to hold his body as well.

When Harry woke up it was because his pillow was moving. And not an up and down breathing kind of movement, but a side to side and back and forth kind of rocking.

Quickly realizing that he was up against the egg and that it was moving Harry sat up and removed the darkness that was still wrapped around the egg.

Once the darkness had been removed the egg stopped moving. Then it began to shake back and forth faster with renewed vigor. It began to not just shake, but also move about, and before Harry could stop it it had fallen off the bed and had smashed on the ground.

Amidst the pile of dissipating egg shell was a small black and yellow kitten. The kitten was about the size of a book. It was a bright and shiny, almost electric, yellow on its head and upper body with a jagged collar of black fur. It's bottom half was solid black as well. It's tail was black and was diamond or star shaped at the end in a darker shade of yellow than it's head. The kitten had two bands of the same shade of yellow just before each of it's fore paws. It had tuffs of fur sticking out at the top of it's head as well as on the sides. The kitten's inner ears were the same diamond shape and the tail and the same shade.

What shocked Harry the most was not that a black and yellow cat just hatched from an egg, but that it had two pure white chibi wings on it's back.

Harry gaped for a moment trying to make sure that the cat that just hatched from and egg was indeed winged, like Happy and Carla from Fairy tail. In that time the cat had opened it's eyes and began to look around.

When it spotted Harry it's bright yellow eyes began to mist over and it's mouth began to quiver.

Seeing this Harry began to panic knowing what was coming as his mind raced to think of what the kitten could possibly want. Harry began to move away to go find some food, what does a kitten that hatches from an egg eat anyways, when said kitten decided that was the wrong move and began to cry and sob.

Turning back Harry picked the kitten up and tried to rock it like he'd seen moms with babies and kids with dolls do hoping it would help.

Thankfully it did and the kitten quieted down. Its wings disappeared and it proceeded to sink it's claws into Harry to hold on.

Harry exquiped some jerky that he had and to his relief the kitten ate it with no trouble. With an excited smile Harry sat back on the bed and began to talk to the kitten. Saying nothing of any real importance while telling the kitten all about himself.

**Yep, I'm ending here, other wise this will never be finished.**

**To a Guest who reviewed saying that Harry should be giving Volds the beat down, One of the biggest things from Fairy Tail that Harry focuses on is Makarov's speech about how The Way of The Fairy Tail Mage. As far as Harry is concerned he's doing what he believes is right, and that is all the justification he needs. Couple that with his lack of positive human interactions and slight paranoia of adults and their tendency to lie or do what he views as wrong Harry is going to help almost anyone while keeping as much of an advantage as he can. I also just love Dark Harry 3**

**Also, I recently got a drawing tablet ^(*v*)^ and have made a piece of Harry's Exceed(the kitten), the link to view it is on my profile. I will also be doing one of Harry after another chapter or two.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edited/Revised April 5th of 2016  
**

**~I suggest every one reads at least the first reply because it addresses many concerns about what happened at Gringotts. I will say this now though for those of you who will just skip right over this. HARRY WILL NOT BE ALL POWERFUL. Harry is human. Everything comes with a price, and Harry is no exception. Yes, Harry has the potential to become very very powerful, I repeat****_ potential_****, he will not abuse any power he has to much, but come on, he is a kid, and part of Fairy Tail eventually. He won't be a goody goody, nor will he be a harbinger of death and destruction. He is going to be human. But also know that due to his past he isn't comfortable with trusting adults, and is much more comfortable with adults if he's taller than them~**

_To Selevk-_

I'm glad you found the chapters before this interesting, and thank you for posting constructive criticism instead of just flaming and raging at me. First I'll address your issues of his legacies. As for the Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell part, that is rather cannon as far as I'm concerned, the Potter family only emerged in the last two or three centuries in my AU world because I don't know when it happened in canon, and frankly don't care. Before being Potters they were Gryffindors. Now the Gryffindor vault is not the Gryffindor family vault, but the Godric Gryffindor vault of personal items and treasures. The Gryffindor family assets were merged with the Potter and are in the Potter family vault now. The Peverell family I have decided to create is not a typical wizarding family. When the Peverells take on a new name(Potter, Gryffindor, ect) they change the main vault(Gryffindor to Potter) but will never change the Peverell vault. That vault and the main Peverell legacy is done from Father to son primarily, and seeing as James Potter was the last Peverell to use the journal and claim the legacy Harry has more claim than Riddle would have. Riddle could contest Harry's claim, but he wouldn't have much ground to stand on because it could be easily seen where the Peverell legacy went to the Potter instead of Gaunt line(haven't decided yet if that is exactly where the distinction will be, I might have Salazar and Godric be cousins because I plan to post a one or two shot of what's in the journal, the history section at least).

Moving on to the Black and Malfoy claims. Harry will not be claiming the Malfoy vaults, ever. I was merely pointing out that due to the unique circumstances and the current legal systems Harry has a solid claim to contest Draco as the Malfoy heir. As for the Black legacy, Draco also has the same claim as Harry has to the fortune and Nymphadora Tonks has it as well. Due to his Heir status seeing as Sirius Black named Harry as his heir he has the best claim and so long as he is uncontested in that claim he will automatically be declared the next head of the House of Black upon recognition as an adult by the law.

Finally, the Emrys and Ravenclaw. I will say again, AU. I feel that magic can't come from nowhere and as such Lily had to have magical relatives at some time. I also feel that a single squib of the Malfoy line would not be able to produce a magical child or grand child on her own. As such in my Harry Potter universe Rowena Ravenclaw had a second child and that child was a squib who was therefore struck from all records in shame and long since forgotten. As for the Emrys vault, due to the large amount of the wizarding population being related most Pure-bloods in my AU have claim to the vault. But Harry is the most recent to step forward and so far the only one that has not died in doing so. His claim to that vault will be contested and Harry will offer any who want to try and lay claim by entering the vault and leaving alive. About six stuck up Pure-bloods will try and die painfully before it is accepted that only Harry can access the vault despite who can lay claim to it. But that won't be for awhile.

Wow, I know this is a lot, but I do want people to understand why I have done a lot of this. It is not to make Harry all powerful and unstoppable. He won't be obtaining any of his abilities the easy way. Harry strives to be a Fairy Tail mage and as such he pours all he is into what ever it is he decides to do.

In my AU the animagus transformation is not doable by all, and is hereditary, seeing as his father could do it I felt that Harry would inherit the ability. His metamorphmagus abilities will remain minimal. Harry is not going to be at the same level of ability as Tonks of changing his characteristics to that of animals and such. The most he will be able to consciously do will be slight hair changes(length, shade changes, ect), and very slight facial changes(more noticeable cheek bones, smaller nose, those kinds of things).

As for the Zoolingualism, yes Harry will be able to communicate with all types of creatures, this does not translate to human languages, and most animals will not be sentient or intelligent enough to truly converse with. Snakes are naturally intelligent and Harry's connection with Tommy awoke that aspect of his skill early on like how Harry's direct interactions with Norbert awoke his ability to understand dragons. The most I can see Harry learning before the skill is unlocked would be an intelligent bird language such as owl or hawk. And once the ability is awakened, creatures like dogs and common birds will just be idle chatter and creatures won't hop to do Harry's bidding. He can talk to them, not command or control them.

I agree that Harry's dimensional and dragon slayer magics are definitely a huge advantage in the HP universe, but Harry won't be in the HP universe for much longer and where he's going that sort of thing would be considered a real disadvantage if he is found out. Also please note that Harry didn't just wish that he could be like Erza and his accidental magic made it happen. Harry pushed himself past his limits to get where he is and it took a long time. He also needed to do something to keep himself safe and keep his spirits up, otherwise things would have turned out much much worse and likely would have ended in an incredibly cruel and twisted dark Harry with a damaged body and soul going to Hogwarts, at least if I wrote it that would happen.

Then finally addressing Harry's Rune, Ward and Mage sight abilities. Harry was already researching runes and wards, before third year when most who are interested would start. Harry isn't breezing through, he has to study just as hard as anyone else learning those magics. It is only once he reaches a proficient level where he understands the runes and wards much more intimately and can begin to make the necessary connections that most others can't when Harry begins to be able to use them with ease. As for Mage sight, Harry will be able to eventually activate this ability for short amounts of time. The ability is not a save all, it allows Harry to kind of see magic to say find the weak point in a barrier. Harry will struggle and this ability will have repercussions, migraines, massive magical exhaustion, ect. Harry will not reach the point where he could interact with magic at a base level, that would be possible for a wizard who had the ability active since birth and had a massive core and devoted their life to this.

_~G96 Sabre_ Also pointed out some issues with my last chapter, and while I answered their concerns in a pm I feel that it would benefit others to understand what I pointed out to him/her as well.

Since it was Lily's Grandmother that was the Squib then I am classifying Lily as still being muggle born because her mother and father were muggles, if her mother or father had been a Squib then yes I would agree that Lily would be a Half-blood. And as for the BBC thing, I don't care to much and just used something that almost anyone who knows anything about Brittan would recognize, also AU and such. This has been changed in the recent edits. I didn't really think to much about it and was just wanting to get this chapter finished finally with all the delays I had already had. If I end up rewriting it someday I will probably do some research and change that so that it is more realistic seeing as it was a rather unimaginative thing to choose in retrospect.

_~Also Monstar315_ pointed out the questionable wisdom of contacting the Malfoys. I would like to start with Dumbledore and how Harry will do anything to get out from under his control. His options are currently the man responsible for his parent's deaths, or someone he robbed. The Malfoys won't be a perfect family, If they take Harry in it will be for a short time and out of obligations and for good press.

**With that out of the way, Holly Cheesus! 97 reviews 315 favs, and 458 follows! Seriously people, Thank you for your continued support, I've had a rough week and this cheers me up every time I look at it. Also, while I am trying to get 10k~ words per chapter now, this one without the AN is only 6,940~ words, about 13 pages. I'm afraid that where I ended it was the best possible place or I would have continued to the point where Harry is in the Fairy Tail universe and that would have taken forever and wouldn't have been a logically continuation, so... Thank you all for your continued support, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer... Do I even need to continue putting this thing up?... Anything you recognize that is not form a previous chapter is not mine.**

**August 30, 8:57 am. Malfoy Manor**

Harry was already awake and had finished his morning routine about an hour prior. Harry was currently talking to Loki his bright yellow and deep black cat.

Harry was incredibly happy to learn that Loki was intelligent and behaved much like Happy and Carla from Fairy Tail. Loki had begun to talk and walk on his hind legs after a few days. He also lived up to his name sake when he got in to mischief with Ryuu.

That was another thing that Harry didn't quite understand, Loki could understand the snakes. Loki never hissed like he was speaking Parseltounge, nor could the snakes articulate in English. None the less, Loki could understand them, and they him.

Loki and Ryuu caused much mayhem with this.

At least until they all moved into the Malfoy Manor that is. They were on their best behavior for the Malfoys, not wanting to cause any trouble for Harry.

After receiving a reply from Lord Malfoy agreeing to becoming Harry's guardian until he was old enough to emancipate himself the small group had moved in to the large manor.

Harry and Lord Malfoy had met with the goblins to iron out a contract of sorts between them that would leave both parties happy with the arrangement.

The contract was fairly simple, but air tight. Some of Harry's demands were to be provided necessities and to not be purposefully abused in any way, such as physically or verbally. Whereas Lord Malfoy required that Harry give up any claim he had to the Malfoy vaults first and foremost, seeing as that was what Harry had used to catch the Lord's attention. There were other small clauses having to do with agreeing to not interfere with the others chosen life styles, and restrictions of interactions and public image.

In the end though Harry and his entourage moved into the ancestral Malfoy home on the third of August.

There were very few interactions between Harry and the Lord and Lady of the house, other than what was polite and expected of him in such a situation.

Harry and Draco got along well enough. Harry had even revealed to the boy that he was planing to ask to be resorted at the beginning of this next school year. This prompted a long discussion of what house Harry will be sorted into. They eventually both agreed Harry would end up in Slytherin without a doubt.

**September 1st, Tuesday, 9:30 am, Platform 9¾**

Harry and Draco acted the perfect happy family when the Lord and Lady Malfoy dropped them off for their second year at Hogwarts, after all with Harry there the press just ate it up praising the kind family for taking Harry in and giving him a loving family.

Shortly before the train left the station the compartment that held Draco, Harry, and co., was barged into by a redhead. Said redhead immediately began to bombard Harry with frantic questions.

"We heard you were living with the Malfoys now! They didn't hurt you did they? You know they worked with You-Know-Who in the last war right? There a bunch of slimy snakes! Why are you even with them at all? What about you-" Ronald was stopped when a bushy haired girl came in behind him and smacked him up the back of his head.

"Really Ron, at least give him time to reply." Hermione said though everyone there could tell that if she had come in first she would still be rapid firing questions at Harry as well.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy, and Loki." Harry said a small amused smirk breaking his composed expression.

"Loki?" Hermione asked looking around before noticing the cat sitting next to Harry. The cat was small and not full grown, but was sitting like a human.

Loki got up from his seated position and stood on the seat. "That would be me, and it is a pleasure to finally meet Harry's friends." Loki said before sitting back down.

"Harry, mate, your cat just talked." Ron stated not believing what he was saying.

"Yes, yes he did." Harry simply said with a small smirk on his face while Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron and Hermione then got their trunks up on the overhead racks and took the seats opposite Harry and Draco.

"I don't know entirely how Loki can talk, or why he acts so human like, I had just assumed he was a magic cat at first. Once I introduced him to Draco I realized that this isn't normal even in the magical world." Harry explained while they were getting situated.

"Only you mate, only you." Ron said with a disbelieving look and a shake of his head. "Now, why the Bloody Hell are you living with the Malfoys, you could have come and stayed with me!" Ron complained while keeping a wary eye on Draco who was scowling.

"Well, My mother wasn't exactly as muggle-born as everyone thinks. She was the granddaughter of a Malfoy squib. Then my grandmother on my father's side was a Black. So considering I was related to Lord and Lady Malfoy both by blood, it made the most sense and would be the easiest arrangements to set up and keep in place." Harry explained.

"Your mother had wizarding ancestry, I wonder if that's how all muggleborns come about. It could change the way that the whole pureblood society looks at muggleborns if they have wizarding ancestry!" Hermione exclaimed with a look that promised she would get to the bottom of this. "I wonder if that means Magic is genetic. Harry, how do I find out if I have wizarding ancestry?" She demanded determined to know.

"Well, I took an identity test at Gringotts that covered the last three generations. You will probably need to do research for something that goes farther back. There's a good chance that muggleborns are decedents of squibs like you think Hermione. I even inherited a few vaults from my mothers side that had long been thought lost." Harry told her.

"Wait, you didn't mention inheriting lost lines!" Draco said sounding slightly hurt.

"I had kind of forgotten with everything that had been happening." Harry explained.

"So what lines did you inherited Harry?" Ron asked with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Well, From my fathers side of the family I have the Potter, Gryffindor, Black, and Peverell. From my mother side I had claim to the Malfoy vaults, but I won't try to take them," Harry reassured Draco when he began to look at Harry warily. "The Ravenclaw, and Emrys. We actually don't know where exactly I inherited the Emrys line from though. Oh, I also inherited the Slytherin vaults through right of conquest. Apparently Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin, and the founders all had old laws in place on their vaults." Harry finished.

"Wow mate. Can you touch any of that now? Or do you have to wait until your majority?" Ron asked with that same gleam getting stronger in his eyes.

"Well I have my trust vault for school things from my parents. I'm allowed to take some items out of the Peverell vault. I have complete access to the Emrys vault due to my being the first and only being to have entered it and successfully leave unharmed. The others I have to wait until I reach certain ages." Harry explained.

"Emrys was Merlin's line right? Wow Harry your descended from Merlin! And two of the founder! Does that mean you have any special rights in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked in one breath.

"Yes, Emrys was Merlin's line. Many wizards were descended from Merlin, I'm just the first who has managed to successfully lay claim to his vault, everyone else who tried disappeared or died in agony. And I don't know about having any special rights at Hogwarts, I suppose I'll have to ask." Harry said while making a mental note to find out if anyone knows.

"It's true about Emrys line, my father, and myself are descendants as well. I don't know why you tried to enter the vault Harry, no one had every survived that before. I know I'm not foolish enough to try." Draco said looking at Harry as if he was stupid, but with a small bit of respect there as well.

"Yah, I suppose that's true Malfoy, but then again you never would try because you know you wouldn't be deserving enough to survive." Ron said sneering at Draco.

"Ron, there is no need to be rude. I don't suggest anyone else should try and enter, I'm not really even sure of what exactly qualified me to survive even." Harry reviled.

"Well, that was very dangerous and you should _at least_ have considered the dangers before you went in Harry." Hermione gently scolded not liking the idea of Harry dying any time soon.

"I know Hermione, and I did, but I don't think I had a choice, I had to go into the vault despite the consequences. Oh, how was your stay in France this summer, Hermione?" Harry finished redirecting the conversation to Hermione and Ron's vacations.

When the train came to a complete stop and the four students were in their school robes Harry asked Hermione and Ron to wait for a moment and to listen to what he was going to say.

"I hadn't told you two this before, because I don't know how you will take it. During the sorting last year, the Sorting Hat told me that my house had been decided by someone else. I wasn't properly sorted. I plan to demand a resort this evening after the firsties are sorted and before Dumbledore's speech. I probably won't end up in Gryffindor. To be honest I will likely be placed in Slytherin. I would still like to be friends if your ok with that. I will understand if your not." Harry finished looking at Ron.

Ron looked conflicted as he at first felt outraged that his friend had been denied a proper sorting. He then realized the high chance of his friend being sorted into Slytherin. Ron already knew that Harry was a good friend and a good person, but if he was sorted into Slytherin that meant he was Dark and evil. Right?

"I'll think about it mate, but you do have a chance of being in Gryffindor again, or even Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Ron said trying to convince Harry and himself that Harry could still be, well, not a Slytherin.

"Oh Harry, of course we'll still be your friends, your house won't change that." Hermione reassured him.

"Thank you, we best hurry be for all the carriages are gone." Harry said as they then left the train to find an empty carriage. Loki was silent as he sat on Harry's shoulder and the snakes were wrapped around different parts of Harry staying hidden in the robe he wore. None wanting to risk the trunk after the last time.123569+3*-*

As the first years were being led in Hermione was inquiring about what a resort entailed and how it happened, desperate for the information from her was very closed lipped about it knowing she would find out shortly.

When Mcgonagall called out the final student's name-"Xander, Joseph"-Harry positioned himself to stand when the hat was done.

No sooner than the hat had shouted "RAVENCLAW" had Harry stood up and calmly walked to the font of the Hall. At first people were cheering for the final student, excited for the feast to be starting next, but grew silent when they saw that Harry Potter was now in front of the teacher table and was about to speak.

"In accordance with the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry charter and bylaws I am announcing before the school and the staff my desire to be resorted before the new school year has begun. I have found that I do not fit in with the house I was first sorted into and wish for the Sorting Hat to resort me even if it means I stay were I am now if that be the hat's decision." Harry announced with confidence.

"Harry, my boy," The Headmaster began standing behind the table with a manipulative twinkle in his eyes as he tried to keep his displeasure from showing. "Surely you don't mean that. And besides that is such an old law it is far outdated and hasn't been used in over three hundred years." He finished trying to make the foolish boy back down and do as he has planned for the child.

"I do mean that Headmaster, and the law was put in place because people change as they grow older, in fact for the first five hundred years that Hogwarts stood each student was resorted in their seventh year and any year before that if they wished to be. I feel that I have changed since the first sorting and wish to be resorted." Harry all but demanded knowing he had the man trapped.

"Very well, Minerva." Dumbledore grudgingly conceded and gestured to his deputy who still had the hat.

With a nod Harry sat on the stool and faced the stunned silent students. Professor Mcgonagall place the hat on his head.

_'I must say it is wonderful to meet with a student again Mr. Potter, and to properly sort those who I had to previously missort. Now that we can do this the right way with no interference let's get to work.'_ The hat said jovially in Harry's head.

'_Oh my, you have certainly been busy this last year. I dare say there is little left in the castle for you to find now. I will have to agree with Selah about your friends. Ah, and I see you have learned of your connection to the castle. Any questions about that?'_ The sorting hat said bringing memories from his last year flashing to the front of his mind at incredible speeds.

_'Yes'_ Harry thought. _'And now that you've confirmed that there is indeed a connection, what does it entail, what does it mean?'_ Harry thought to the hat.

_'Well due to you being the descendant of not one but two of the founders you have a larger, stronger connection then what previous heirs did. Take your father for instance, I see you know of his days as a marauder and the map they created. Normally any map made of Hogwarts fades, or Hogwarts herself changes so that the map is inaccurate. Now because your father was an heir his map stayed and updates to remain accurate. Your mother on the other hand as Ravenclaw's heir was never late to class. She couldn't be. The stairs would move so she would be on time, and doors would open to the correct floor on the first try for her. Hogwarts also made sure that any book she was trying to find from the library was easy to find, even if it was from the restricted section.'_ The hat explained.

_'Wow, that's amazing, has Hogwarts done anything like that for me?'_ Harry asked.

_'Yes, she has. If you recall the door you made in the Room of Requirements to the Chamber of Secrets, normally the door would have disappeared after you had stepped through it, but it did not for you. I'm afraid I can not relieve what else Hogwarts plans to do for you, but perhaps you should just ask her yourself when you get the chance.'_ The hat finished explaining.

_'Alright, I can see that despite your adventures this last year your courage in the face of the unknown has not grown any larger than before, despite your growing thirst for adventure. Your drive to learn has grown as well, but only for what will benefit you in some way, and not for trivial knowledge. Your loyalty is as strong as ever, and only for those who you care for and feel have earned it in some way, a shared banner of something like house colors would not automatically draw your loyalty. And last but not least, your desire to prove your self and continue to get better in all that you do is still strong although your sense of self preservation has taken a lower priority to those you are loyal to. I do believe that the choice is obvious Harry. I shall wish you luck in your new house, -_"SLYTHERIN!" The hat finished with a shout.

The whole hall was silent as Harry placed the hat on the stool and made his way to the empty seat next to Draco.

Draco smile conspiratorially at Harry who nodded back. Harry ignored the rest of the table that was having mixed reactions to him. Some of the older students were openly glaring at Harry like their head of house was, although Professor Snape was much more subtle about it. Some students were showing curiosity and confusion of how the Gryffindor Golden Boy could possibly end up in the snake pit. The new first years were just confused with what had happened and Harry's new year mates were for the most part ignoring him.

Dumbledore stood breaking the tense silence that had filled the hall. "Now that the Sorting is finished I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart." Dumbledore began as professor Lockhart stood and took an extravagant bow to mild applause. "The list of band items on school grounds has been expanded to include Taloned Yo-Yo's, and Combusting Footwear, the complete list is available in the Caretaker, Mr. Filtch,'s office and in each common room. The Forbidden forest is as always, Forbidden. And finally there is a large nest of Cornish Pixies residing two classrooms down from the Defense room, please do not bother them or they will retaliate in a similar fashion to a hive of angry bees. Now, let's eat." The headmaster finished spreading his arms wide as food popped into existence on every table.

"Congratulations Harry. I knew you were a Slytherin." Draco praised while he began to collect food onto his plate.

"There was never a doubt with a proper sorting Draco." Harry said knowing that despite the other students acts of wanting nothing to do with him that they were listening in.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear, what do you mean by 'Proper Sorting'?" the black second year sitting across from Harry asked politely.

"I mean exactly that. It seems that certain officials of the school has the power to control the sorting of choice students. With my resort said official had no chance to force my placement into the wrong house this time." Harry explained without being to specific despite them all knowing exactly who he was referring to.

"Truly, that does beg the question of how many of us are properly sorted then." Another second year student with brown hair sitting across from Draco.

"Indeed, Theo. Harry, this is Theodor Nott the third," Draco said gesturing to the boy that had just spoken. "And Blaise Zabini." The black boy that had spoken previously nodded. "Theo, Blaise, this is Harry Potter." Draco said finishing introductions.

"A pleasure." Harry said nodding to each boy in turn.

"The pleasure is ours Harry, but I must admit I am curious as to why you are so sure that you would have been Slytherin before, and of why you want to be here at all." Blaise said inquisitively.

"Well, there was never any doubt of what house I would be in for a number of reasons. As for my desire to be in the Snake Pit instead of the Lion's Den, well I don't know about you, but I do enjoy stimulating conversation about things other than quittage." Harry explained while easily evading the main question.

"I see." Blaise simply said.

Little else was said over the course of the meal other than idle chatter. When everyone had eaten their fill the dishes and remaining food disappeared and Headmaster Dumbledore stood once more.

"I would like to wish you all luck with your year here at Hogwarts, whether you are taking your Newts, or Owls this year, or whatever challenges you may face over the course of this school year, I wish you the best of luck. Now Prefects, if you would show the first years to the dorms, Schedules will be passed out on Thursday with Friday classes being in session." He finished as the hall erupted into noise as students left the Hall and the Perfects had to organized the first years.

"Come on Harry, you don't know where the Slytherin dorms are yet." Draco said as the four second year Slytherins left the hall and made their way to the dungeons before the perfects could lead the first years down.

Once they reached the dorms Draco told him the password, "It's always Pureblood for the first week of school, the new one will be posted in the common room on Saturday, be removed Sunday evening, and put in place on Monday every week." He had explained.

The small group made it's way up to the boy dormitory.

"There's only one unoccupied bed, no ones used it since, well, since _He_ was here." Draco said.

"_He_?" Harry asked. "Would that _He_ happen to be Voldemort?" Harry continued.

"Yes, it was the Dark Lord." Draco said cautiously not knowing Harry's stance on the Dark Lord.

"That is fine." Harry simply said already planning to inform Tom of this little fact the next time they saw each other.

"It doesn't bother you that you are in the same house as the Dark Lord was, that you will be sleeping in the same bed he did, the same man that murdered your parents?" Theodore asked not believing that Harry didn't care, that all they knew about the idol of the Light could be so incorrect.

"It does not. In fact, I find it rather ironic. I'm sure Tom would get a kick out of it as well." Harry said knowing that they would recognize who Tom was.

"How do you know that name." Blaise asked quietly while all three boys were standing shocked, and beginning to fear what they were learning. Fearing that some how, some way, it was Tom Marvolo Riddle himself in the dorm, and not Harry Potter.

"What most don't know is that the night Tommy tried to kill me he accidentally left a piece of his soul in me. This soul piece more or less assimilated due to the nature of my own soul, and the amount of time it had to do so. It is no longer his, but mine. Including its memories and talents." Harry relieved knowing this could go wrong very easily if any of the three boys were to say a word of this to anyone else.

"So you know all the Dark Lord knew." Draco said, not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"In a sense, it also connects our minds, but as we are both proficient with Occlumency and sane," Harry said this part with a roll of his eyes at the older man's idiocy and foolishness. "There is no reason to intrude or go riffling through each others mind. Oh, and I don't believe it needs saying, but none of this conversation leaves this room." Harry finished with a sharp and intimidating glare at the three knowing that Slytherins respect little else besides power.

"Of course." Draco hesitantly said avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Some things just need to remain secret for now. I'm still Harry, Draco." Harry said feeling kind of hurt by Draco's actions and slightly ashamed that he had used a scare tactic on someone he considered a friend.

"Hey, can I stop pretending to be a normal cat now?" Loki badly stage whispered to Harry knowing the other boys would here.

"Yes, It would probably be best to let my dorm mates know about all of you." Harry said as Loki stood up on his back legs and hopped down from Harry's shoulder that he had spent the evening lounging on. Harry also coaxed all three snakes out of their hiding places on him.

"Mother of Merlin!" Blaise shouted as he leapt back when all three snakes left Harry's robes and made themselves known.

"Morgana's tits!" Nott yelled, eyes going wide with disbelief, watching the cat that was now going through Harry's trunk and pulling out a book.

"Oh, and I suppose I can mention this now Draco, I'm a Parslemouth. That is also sensitive information as I'm ssure you know." Harry said with a slight hiss lisp as Draco's jaw dropped in shock as well.

~$We can talk to you in thesse three'ss pressensse, yess?$~ Myojin asked, his handle on English still a little shaky.

~$Yess, onsse I have esstablisshed my control of the resst of the housse you will be able to talk to me any where in the dormss, or in any Sslytherin'ss company.$~ Harry told them.

~$Are Loki and I allowed to have ssome fun with your housse matess?$~ Ryuu hissed already planing to prank the one with dark skin seeing how jumpy he is.

~$Nothing too traumatissing or harmful.$~ Harry said knowing it would help ease his house mates into accepting him and not fearing him.

~$You have doomed uss all.$~ Mizuchi hissed as Loki switched books with a journal he had been gathering prank plans in while a devious grin spread over his face.

"Indeed. Ryuu, we have much work to do." Loki said as he and Ryuu went off to the corner to plan.

"Yes, I have three snakes, yes my cat talks, and acts human, and yes I just spoke to my snakes, no they will not harm you unless you harm me. No I am not an evil Dark Lord in training. Yes I am drawn to Dark magic. No, I do not agree with everything Voldemort stands for. Did I miss anything? Oh, the cat is Loki, the Black Mamba is Myojin, the one over with Loki is Ryuu, and this one is Mizuchi." Harry finished with a small amused smile on his face, hoping to avoid an interrogation and/or thoroughly cowed room mates.

"I think we're still in shock Harry." Draco said mirroring Harry's small smile showing that while he was taken aback by the influx of information, he still wanted to be Harry's friend and knew this didn't change who Harry was.

"Yah, this is a lot of new information. Practically everything everyone ever knew about you was wrong." Theodore explained looking mildly overwhelmed.

"Exactly, Even with what you said at dinner, this is a bit disorienting. We have just found out that who we had been raised to believe was the greatest enemy may just be an advocate for our cause." Blaise said with a wary eye still on the snakes, especially the one that was clearly scheming with the cat.

"Well, I don't believe in limits being placed on things like Magic and education. I feel that if someone wants to learn something, they should be allowed to and should give it their all. I don't worry about the idiots who have placed such stupid limits on us, nor do I fear what they would do to me if they found out. If I did fear them, I would never get better or grow strong. I believe in doing what I think is right, not what everyone else thinks." Harry explained in his own condensed and simplified version of Master Makarov's speech.

"Wow." Draco said after a moment of silence. "That is surprisingly practically, it sounds completely profound compared to all the Light propaganda about doing whatever authority says to, but makes so much more sense." Draco continued as Blaise and Theodore nodded their agreement.

"Well we best head to bed, it is rather late." Harry said just as Gregory Crabbe and Vincent Goyle walked in arms filled with sweets they had plundered from the kitchens.

The following weeks passed quickly with little of great importance happening for Harry. Slytherins and Gryffindors had only Defense Against the Dark Arts and Double Potions together this year. Ron had not gone out of his way to meet up with Harry, but he had also not participated in some of the cruel slurs other Gryffindors were throwing at Harry, in fact Harry had over heard Ron defending him to other Gryffindors. Harry's new Head of House, Professor Snape, had decided that since Harry was in his house now it would be best to just ignore the boy since deducting points would affect his own house now. Harry much more preferred this to the consistent bullying he had had to endure the previous year. Hermione meet up with Harry and his Slytherin entourage in the library after classes to work on homework most evenings.

The classes had been rather simple so far, mostly review of what had been learned the previous year. Except for the Defense class. The teacher was a complete fraud, and obvious phony. Harry already knew this just based on the text books, but he was appalled by the lack of effort the man put into actually teaching. Their first day of class began with a pop quiz. About the professor and his hair care products. They then learned that instead of heeding the Headmaster's warning about the Cornish Pixie settlement, he decided to displace them and unleash them upon an unprepared class of second years. The following lessons had been lacking live examples, so the professor had decided to take 'Volunteers', read victims, to reenact scenes from his books.

Harry could honestly say he preferred the Slytherin house to the Gryffindor one despite the less than warm welcome he received. So far, only Theodore, Blaise, and Draco had been amicable towards the former Gryffindor. The majority of the house seemed content to ignore Harry's presence and a select few of the upper years tormented Harry, but only in the common room, and never where another house could see.

The second month of the school year was coming to an end and Harry had done little in the way of making progress with his goals. He had gone back down to see Selah and Norbert in the Chamber of Secrets a few times. Norbert was much larger now and was talking of leaving Hogwarts to find his own place to stay at. Selah seemed a bit moodier than usual, Norbert had told Harry it had to do with her nesting instincts seeing as she had viewed Norbert as her own hatchling. Harry also pillaged a large number of useful looking books from Salazar's study.

Making his way down to the dungeon dorms from a Saturday spent in the library, his friends already in the Great Hall knowing Harry would not be joining them for the Halloween feast. Harry noticed a large number of the upper year Slytherins were also in the common room. Harry put away his finished work and made his way back into the common room, with his snakes who had refused to leave his side all day, settling down in one of the dark corners making it clear he had no intentions of going to the feast.

"Look at what we have here." One of the seventh years, Marcus Flint, sneered towards Harry. "The little Gryffindor halfblood is skipping out on the feast and thinks he can taint our Samhain." He continued.

When Harry made no move to show that he had even heard the older student and simply continued to read the book he had brought with him Marcus pulled his wand out in a flash and sent off a sickly orange curse at Harry. Harry's family reacted and retaliated in the time it took Harry to wandlessly cast a shield. The twins had shot out of Harry's robes and climbed Marcus both striking opposite sides of the student's neck with impossible to follow speed. Myojin used his great length and strength to wrap around the foolish student preventing any further movement locking his limbs to his sides as the boy fell to the ground as the poisons took affect. Harry told Usalaman to remain hidden when he brought up the sudden attack mentally asking if he should remove the foolish boy.

By this time Loki had showed up from the dorm he had stayed behind in and was standing in front of Harry hissing quite viciously at the rest of the room. All of the present seventh and sixth years had their wands out and pointed at Harry and Marcus. There were a few of the other students with their wands out as well, but the younger years who were present were clearly unsure what to do, and what happened.

Harry slowly stood from his seat in the corner and turned to look at the assembled students who were all focused on him. The shadows seemed to dance and the darkness grew and wrapped itself around Harry like a cloak.

"Attacking an untrained wizard from behind, do you have no honor or integrity_ Flint?_" Harry asked as he took a few slow steps forward as wands wavered and students paled. Harry was slowly releasing his magic in waves through the room and solidifying the darkness to near tangible levels.

"You should be happy _Flint_, my lovely little family is not permitted to use deadly force here. Not with witnesses at least." Harry said with a slightly sadistic smile creeping its way across Harry's face. "I'm sure others would rejoice with the whole house of Slytherin disappearing in one night, but it would also draw suspicion to me, seeing as I would be one of the few sstill alive." Harry continued allowing a hissing lisp to accent his voice. "I shall make this ssimple for you, _Flint_." Harry said though everyone knew this was the only warning any of them would get. "If you leave me alone, I will leave you alone. You try to harm me, I will disposse of you. You try to do me wrong in any way," Harry paused finally looking up from the seventh year to look at his house mates. "You will ceasse to exist."

Harry's snakes returned to his robes and Loki disappeared back upstairs unnoticed. Harry used his darkness to go directly to his dorm releasing his magic and hold over the darkness in the common room.

Sitting down on his bed Harry knew he had changed how they all viewed him. He wouldn't be surprised if some of them thought he would be the next dark lord with his power. His family was silent and just stayed with him comfortingly, each one knowing that Harry hadn't wanted to have to do that, that Harry just wanted people to accept him at face value and without the fear or awe.

The next day at breakfast Harry and his few Slytherin friends sat at the center of the table. Harry knew that those who had been present for his display had warned the three, and the others in the house who hadn't been there for the show. Harry was just glad that Draco Blaise and Theo wouldn't be leaving his side because of this.

Up at the staff table Professor Snape warily watched his snakes and silently contemplated what Harry Potter must have done to have been so clearly have been deemed the king in the Slytherin house. It was quite literally over night, and Snape knew that no student would ever speak of it again other than to warn any who had not witnessed it themselves. Clearly Potter's son wasn't the same as Potter himself. Nor was the boy like his sweet mother Lily. Professor Snape spent the rest of his day looking though his memories to find who the boy really was. He had never retaliated when he had been ridiculed or mocked. Harry had, despite Snape's efforts, acquired a skill for brewing and was top in all of his classes. Harry Potter was clearly not what he had thought.

**December 19, Saturday, Headmaster's Office, 11:23 am**

It was the Saturday before Yule break and the Headmaster had finally reached his limits in patience and had called Harry to his office for a long overdue conversation.

Headmaster Dumbledore was peeved that this mere boy did not trust him, and refused to play his part. As the Headmaster waited for the wayward student to make his way to his office he was attempting to salvage what was left of his plans for the future. The boy was not suppose to be Slytherin. He wasn't even suppose to be so independent. Clearly the Dursleys had not done the job they had been payed for. And Tom had disappeared after he had taken the stone last year. He wasn't suppose to be able to be back for a few years yet, not until Harry had the absolute minimum training needed to survive facing him.

The Headmaster held his head in his hands as his plans seemed to be unsalvageable with the players he was forced to use. He will just have to find and destroy the horcruxes himself and then kill off both Harry and Tom. Perhaps he could find a way to salvage the wasted potential and power in Harry. Yes, that could work, the Headmaster thought as he began to plot on how to destroy Tom and Harry while gaining more power for himself in the process.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The Headmaster was jostled out of his scheming as he checked his tracking charms to identify who was at the door. "Come in Harry, my boy."

Harry came in and stood in front of the Headmaster's desk with an irritated frown gracing his features. "We have been over this Headmaster, I am not your boy, and as you are my Headmaster it is proper for you to refer to me as Mr. Potter." Harry said curtly.

"Of course Mr. Potter." Dumbledore shortly, his twinkle suddenly absent from his eyes knowing that the uphill battle was only just beginning. "I'm sure you are curious as to why I have called you to my office so close to the winter holidays. I'm afraid it is the first time I was able to schedule time to meet with you regarding your summer whereabouts, your situation in your new house, and what your Christmas vacation plans are. I am sure you will be going back home to spend it with your loving family who undoubtedly misses you dearly after the panic you put them though this summer." Dumbledore said with the veiled threat from last semester just waiting for Harry to argue going back to them.

"Headmaster, once more I must remind you that as my headmaster, my time outside of the school is none of your concern, and since you have not been updated on the status of my guardianship, I will indeed be returning to the _Malfoy Manor_ to spend the Yule break with my_ family._" Harry said knowing this would anger the already tense man before him.

The Headmaster's left eye seemed to develop a slight twitch that displayed his barley contained rage. "The Malfoys? Harry you must be confused, your mother's sister and her son are your only living relatives."

"No, Headmaster, my mother's grandmother was from the Malfoy line, and my grandmother from my father's side was a Black. You see I have many relatives still living, and in the wizarding world too. In fact, the Lord Malfoy has seen to gaining my guardianship and removing me from the Muggle world." Harry continued fighting the urge to rub it in the old man's face that he had out maneuvered him without said old man even noticing.

"I see, and I hope the Malfoys are treating you well. Along with your new house here at Hogwarts." The Headmaster continued as his eye twitch became more pronounced and a few of the intricate glass toys that covered the shelves of the office and the Headmaster's desk began to crack.

"Of course, I feel much more at home, and welcome with my place in the Slytherin house than I ever did in the Gryffindor. And once more, Headmaster, my life outside of this establishment is no longer any of your concern." Harry said beginning to feel tired repeating himself.

"That's good to hear Mr. Potter." The Headmaster said ignoring the last part. "Well, I'm sure you have homework to be finishing for your classes, off you go now." the man dismissed rather rudely.

With a curt nod Harry briskly left the cluttered office.

The Headmaster slumped and a few of the trinkets lying around shattered. With a heavy sigh before he displayed his anger by shoving the majority of things off his desk, Dumbledore cursed the boy mentally and hissing out loud as a fire ignited behind his eyes.

How dare the boy do this. How dare he cut all ties beyond student and Headmaster between them. The boy had clearly gone dark. There was no other way he could have survived in the Slytherin house, and the only reason Lucius would have taken the boy in. The boy had ruined everything now. There was no saving him and using the boy in that ritual would be the best way to take care of things.

Yes, with that ritual, not only would he be able to summon all of Tom's soul pieces to be destroyed, but Harry, who was clearly going to become the next Dark Lord if he isn't stopped now, would be dealt with. All having the wonderful side effect of giving himself all the raw magic the boy had practically seeping off of him.

Now all he had to do was make sure the troublesome boy was where he needed to be at the right time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Edited/Minor Revisions April 5th of 2016**

**~A.N.~ **

Yes! 2 chapters in one month! I didn't hit my 10k goal with either chapter, but together they go add up to more than that so... Real quick thanks to every one who reviewed, a thousand thanks to each of you!

Also real quick because there was some confusion about Harry's abilities and what I said about them in the previous chapter about them becoming a disadvantage. As you will see in the next chapter or so Harry will not be going directly to Earth Land Fiore, he is firstly going to Edolas's Fairy Tail world. In the Edolas arc the few who have access to their magic are tracked down by the government system to be drained of their magic to make Lacrima like Lisanna and the dragon slayers. As such the disadvantage I had mentioned will be using any clearly natural magical abilities in front of others.

**~Disclaimer~**

... If you think I own either of these works, you are very much so wrong.

**21 December 1992, King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4  
**

Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express and walked with Draco to the patiently waiting Lord and Lady Malfoy. Looking for all the world a happy family reuniting for the holidays while maintaining their casual and blase attitude that their station and public image demands of them.

The four shortly made their way outside of the platform's wards and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor where a house elf met them to take Draco and Harry's things to their respective rooms.

"Please meet me in my study after dinner this evening, Harry." Lucius said coldly as he walked away. Narcissa gave the boys a small and slightly worried smile and followed her husband in silence.

"He probably just wants to inform you of the Yule Ball we hold on the 24th. Proper decorum, attire, and other such things that will reflect on the Malfoy name." Draco said once they had reached the young heir's room and sat on the large silver sheeted bed.

"That is most likely." Harry agreed but couldn't help but think that there was something else as well.

Shortly after the Malfoy Head of House had excused himself from dinner that evening Harry did so as well, making his way directly to the Lord of the house's study.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Enter." A clipped and cold voice from within the study called out.

"You wished to speak with me Lord Malfoy." Harry said respectfully as he entered the tastefully decorated office.

Though clearly Slytherin in color scheme with silver finishings, and a deep green for most of the upholstery, the wooden desk was a soft dark wood that matched the shelve's and chair's deep espresso black wooden aspects nicely. The desk, while large and spacious was not cluttered. There were simplistic and logical things such as a few quills, and an ink pot with a small pile of documents next to a large book that had a book mark placed a little over half way through.

"Please have seat Harry." Lord Malfoy said from behind his desk with a face that showed he was deep in thought and about to make a hard decision. "I'm sure that by now you have heard of the annual Yule Ball we hold here. If you need help going over how you should behave in the company of the guests or what robes to wear, I would suggest consulting Draco or Narcissa. Now due to the ball being a large social event in the Pureblood circles we be hosting one of the very important guests here during the time leading up to the ball and afterwards as well. I expect you to be polite and courteous to any and all guests regardless of who they may be." Lucius finished with an intense and strict glare that demanded no argument be given.

"Of course sir." Harry said simply knowing that this had to be said considering anything Harry would do would directly reflect upon the Malfoy house. Harry thought quickly and easily identified just who would have the Lord Malfoy in such a state over Harry's presence over the holiday.

"Our guest will be arriving tomorrow morning, You are not to disturb him and to not antagonize him, I will not explain why you have been killed over the Yule Holidays to that Headmaster." Lucius said the last with distaste clearly showing in his eyes. When Harry nodded his understanding Lord Malfoy gestured for him to take his leave.

"Oh, I'm sure Tom and I will get along just fine." Harry said as he left the room, leaving a stunned Malfoy Lord behind.

**December 19th, 9:17 AM**

Tom apparated directly into the Malfoy sitting room with no resistance from the wards. He promptly turned and raised his wand to the other being in the room, but forced himself to not fire a spell upon the boy he saw waiting in one of the plush waiting chairs.

"Lucius did not inform me that you would be here." the self proclaimed Dark Lord said as he lowered his wand.

"Well he didn't tell me you would be the guest he was expecting either, but given his distress about your arrival and my likely demise, it was easy enough to figure out. As for my presence here, the kind Lord and Lady Malfoy have become my guardians until I can emancipate so that my esteemed Headmaster no longer has any legal sway over me." Harry explained as he rose from the plush chair with a flash of disdain and hatred when he mentioned Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I see. And how has the Malfoy hospitality been so far?" Tom inquired benignly as the two of them left the room to track down the Lord of the house.

"Better than my muggle relatives for sure, then again, they aren't to hard to beat." Harry said simply. "If I may ask, why have you not resumed your crusades of the magic community?" Harry asked knowing that it likely had to do with reestablishing his power base.

"Of course you may Harry," Tom said already viewing Harry as a valuable ally or possibly even his protege if he played things just right. "While it would be simple to call back all of my Death Eaters via their mark, I will be working this time from two fronts. With my sanity once more intact, I see that while a physical front is needed, it will be much more beneficial to fight with a political front as well to keep the masses happy and sway their views while minimizing resistance. In order to accomplish such a thing I need to establish myself with an irrefutable background before I enter the political rings officially. Once the laws have begun to loosen, I have gained public favor, and the views of things such as Dark Arts have begun to blur I will begin a physical assault under the guise of a revolution against the corrupt Ministry. Thus portraying my side as righteous and proclaiming the time for change to be upon us" To explained as he and Harry continued through the many extensive halls.

"That will result in many fewer casualties, and less resistance, but will take patience, and time." Harry said agreeing with Tom's new methods.

"Very much so. The past few months I have been creating my background. The goblins have been of much help with this. They also informed me that while I still hold the Gaunt inheritance, the Slytherin and Peverell fortunes have been claimed." Tom said casually.

"Yes. It appears that Slytherin, and likely the other founders as well, had a 'Right By Conquest' clause put in place for his personal vault. As for the Peverell vault, the only way you would have had claim to it would have been for any one else with a closer claim to have been killed off. Due to the nature of the family you would need to site your direct relation to the family and know where the inheritance was given to a different member of the Family. Or have found the proof of inheritance after twenty years without it having been properly claimed." Harry explained knowing it would irk the older man with how vague Harry was being about what the inheritance actually is.

"I will assume that due to the nature of the inheritance that what you have said is suppose to make sense." Tom said with a slight eye roll knowing the boy was being purposefully vague. "I heard that you were resorted this year. In fact I heard from numerous sources that you currently rule your new house." There was only a slight inflection that betrayed the Dark Lord's pride and glee of Harry's position in his own former house.

"Yes, during my first sorting the Hat alluded to the fact that he couldn't properly sort me at the time. I of course did my research and found that I could be resorted and did just that. I was obviously sorted in to the house of Slytherin. As a matter of fact, I am in the same dorms you used to bunk in, same bed even." Harry said avoiding the inquiry about his standing in the snake den.

They had reached Lucius' personal study by the time Harry had finished talking and Harry made to take his leave. With short farewells and a guaranty to continue their conversation later Tom entered the study and Harry left to find the library again.

The Yule Ball itself was rather dull in Harry's opinion. Of course he never said that to Draco, or while attending the ball, but none the less Harry found little interest in the political chatter and social escapades that were being conducted by the Pureblood society.

Harry would have preferred to spend the Ball discussing any number of things with Tom as they had been doing for the few days leading up to the Ball. Unfortunately many high social players that were present proved determined to shoo off the insignificant child and to monopolize the time of the mysterious, or dangerous, new player in their numerous games. Of course these fools hadn't bothered to see who the 'insignificant' child was, nor did they know just who they were attempting to manipulate.

So Harry was forced to spend the majority of his time with the others his age group. They already knew who was clearly in charge amongst them, so Harry was left with little to do other than smile and wait playing the awkward part of a host and a stranger to the guests.

The following day of Yule was a small affair in the Malfoy house hold. The Lord, Lady, and heir were of course present with their ward Harry. Tom had shown up as well for a brief while. The Head of the Slytherin Hogwarts house made an appearance as well. Harry was not overly surprised to see that the potions professor knew who Tom was and was unsurprised by his apparent resurrection. _Looks like Dumbledore doesn't have as many cards to play as he thought_, Harry mentally speculated.

Presents were exchanged and Harry was mildly surprised when he even received a few chocolate frogs from his head of house, good thing Harry had a gift already prepared for the Potioneer. Harry gave him a small set of hard to obtain ingredients, along with a small set of unbreakable vials. Tom gave Harry a set of books with subtle instructions to learn them by summer. Harry gave the Dark Lord an old obscure tome written in Parsletounge that Harry had found in Slytherin's study beneath the school and had made multiple copies of. Harry also gave the Lord and Lady Malfoys a new cane with a compartment for a wand, and some stunning Slytherin-esque jewelery respectively. Harry's gaurdians gave him a new formal robe in the Potter family colors, and a Slytherin color scheme set as well.

Draco had given Harry a chess set made up of different magical beings. Harry had given Draco a small notebook that was a striking Slytherin green with a silver Fairy Tail symbol in the top left corner and on the bottom of the spine. Harry explained to Draco that he had one that was black with green and that Harry had gifted ones to their close friends Blaise and Theo as well. Harry also explained that they are all connected so that writing in one will cause writing to show up in the others. Each person had different color text based on what color the symbol on the cover was. Draco was silver, Harry green, Blaise a deep violet that was borderline black, and a dark midnight sky blue for Theo.

Shortly after Blaise and Theo's owls arrived with gifts for Draco and Harry the notebooks' Fairy Tail symbols glowed softly and they found that both boys were testing the notebooks.

_~This is brilliant Harry. Thanks, I hope you liked your gift too.~_ Was written out it a deep blue clearly written in Theo's small and precise script.

Harry reached for the present from Theo and found inside an Emerald Quill Calligraphy Set. Using one of the new and elaborate quills Harry replied _~Yes, it is wonderful and I am already using it.~_

_~It works just like your letter said! This is easily the best present I've gotten this year.~_ Blaise's text spelled out in large flowing violet.

_~Then I guess you don't need the chess set-**Or Calligraphy set!**-I sent you~_ Draco wrote after reading over what the others had said with Theo interrupting.

_~Oh, I see how this is, well then I might just have to take back my gifts of high quality chocolates then.~_ Blaise countered jokingly.

_~Don't you dare!~_ Theo quickly scrawled in surprisingly large letters.

Draco glared at Harry as he just sat there laughing at his friends plights. "Look at what you've done." Draco said with mock anger.

The four friends spent the rest of their day sending messages through the notebooks to each other and exploring all that the notebooks could do. Harry eventually reviled that he had found them in one of his vaults and had gotten the colors changed and the logo added by the Goblins of Gringotts.

The rest of the Yule holidays passed with little happening. Harry placed a small gift in front of Tom's door on the 31st knowing it was the man's birthday and that nobody else was likely to know about it or had been threatened on the pain of death if they were to act on the knowledge in any way shape or form.

Harry spent the evening before having to return to Hogwarts discussing things with Tom. They spoke of the books Tom had given Harry and what was covered in them, Tom's plans for the future and his conquest, they even discussed Harry allowing Tom access to the Slytherin vaults and the title of Lord Slytherin seeing as they were crucial to the man's plans.

The train ride back to the premier magic school of Brittan was uneventful and passed quickly thanks to a nifty locking spell Harry had found in one of the books from Tom.**  
**

The New Year had begun at Hogwarts, and Harry was determined to make some progress with his plans and educational endevors.

Shortly after the Welcome Back Feast Harry waived his friends off and told them he would be down to the dorms shortly. He then made his way to the Room of Requirements to get to the bottom of the business about being the heir of two of Hogwarts's founders.

When Harry reached the corridor there was already a door in the wall. Harry cautiously approached it knowing someone could be inside and have learned about what the room could do.

Harry opened the door and found a small plain square room that was empty and completely bare. Harry stepped in some how knowing that Hogwarts must have made the room for him.

Once Harry was completely in the room the door disappeared and became just blank wall space like the rest of the room.

Feeling as if the room was getting smaller and becoming increasingly claustrophobic Harry began to fidget and as if knowing what was bothering him the room changed into a spacious if still empty and plain space with a now high ceiling and far apart walls.

"Thank you." Harry said feeling silly talking to an empty room but knowing Hogwarts would hear him.

_'Of course, Heir.'_ a musical if wispy feminine voice said in Harry's head.

"Hogwarts, I assume?" Harry said knowing without asking that it was indeed the castle herself speaking to him.

_'Yes.'_ The voice said sounding very pleased with his easy observation.

"The Sorting Hat suggested I speak directly to you. I confess I had been putting it off and was not sure how to go about it." Harry said now feeling foolish for his hesitation to speak with Hogwarts considering he could have likely spoken with her anywhere in the castle.

_'Understandable, it is not everyday a sentient body of magic held within a building speaks with someone.'_ She said now very clearly amused.

"Thank you I suppose for not letting the door in the Chamber of Secrets disappearing, and other things I'm sure you've done to help me out during my time here." Harry said shifting and fidgeting again.

_'You only need ask.'_ Hogwarts said as a very plush and comfortable chair faded into existence for Harry.

With a light blush Harry sat down and mumbled a soft thank you. "So, what does my being the heir mean exactly?" Harry then inquired honestly wondering what he could expect to happen.

_'For one I will obviously speak with you if you wish to speak. If you ask something of me that is in my power, and will not harm or result in another student being in trouble I will do it for you. It is my understanding that all four of my founders left secret rooms for their heirs to find. You have already found Salazar's, this room is Helga's, obviously she left it open for every student. You will find Godric's and Rowena's rooms a tad more difficult to locate. Godric's and Rowena's are accessible from their common rooms just like Salazar's and Helga's are. But that won't help you now that you've been resorted, Godric's is also accessible from the dungeons, and Rowena's from the library. I'm afraid you will have to actually find them yourself, a right of passage if you will.'_ she finished knowing Harry would have some level of fun finding and exploring for these hidden rooms.

"Then I shall have to search." Harry said already envisioning the places Hogwarts had mentioned.

_'I should also mention as the majority heir to Hogwarts you are entitled to your own rooms, you are allowed to be out and about after curfew, the Forbidden Forest isn't so forbidden, and the 'no magic in the halls' rule also does not apply to you.'_ Hogwarts said knowing that the boy would quickly use this knowledge to his advantage against that manipulative headmaster.

"Thank you for sharing all of this with me, is there something I could do for you perhaps?" Harry asked feeling indebted to her.

_'Have fun Harry, be yourself. I must confess that every child that is sorted or being who enters my halls's mind is thoroughly examined. Due to the nature of myself and my magic this is unblocable on Hogwarts grounds. Harry, I know you past, and you deserve to be happy, don't you worry about the Headmaster, he will not be holding that title for much longer.'_ She told him while gently embracing the now still child.

Harry felt the sudden rush of magic around him in a strange, but wonderful embrace. Feeling his heart fill with his gratefulness to Hogwarts Harry managed to 'hug' Hogwarts back with some of his magic , filling the room with a tangible and warm darkness.

Harry made many trips back to the Room of Requirements over the next few weeks, because while Hogwarts could speak to him anywhere on the grounds she could only manifest herself as she did the first time within that room.

Harry had also managed to find the Ravenclaw heir room surprisingly easily. In a small and dark corner of the library there is an empty wall space that when Harry approached simply faded away into a shadowed corridor. The room its self was connected to the library, of course, it also had access to any other book within Hogwarts, and a large collection that was clearly Rowena's personal stash.

By the time February had begun the Daily Prophet was full of speculations of a new politician named Marvolo Slytherin. Death Eater children clearly knew who the man was and if Dumbledore's hasty flight from the Great Hall the first time he was mentioned was any indication, then the old man clearly suspected who the new politician was as well.

Marvolo had struck hard and fast shaking the political field with shocking revelations and challenging the people to think for themselves. He had claimed the long vacant seats of Slytherin, and Gaunt, three seats for Slytherin and two for Gaunt. Then he shocked those who only saw a dark wizard giving the dark faction more power with his appearance by arguing against known Dark activists such as Lucius Malfoy. He also proposed many new and beneficial laws and regulations concerning Muggleborns and their integration into the wizarding society. Proposing earlier exposure and binding vows from the parents along with bi-annual random checks to ensure that a magical child is not being abused by ignorant muggles.

Tom was making great progress and gaining the favor of the magical population fast with his use of rarely seen logic and with ideas that make sense and are all around prosperous.

**8 March 1993, Hogwarts, Antechamber off of the Headmaster office**

_Finally_. Dumbledore had spent the last two months doing intensive research and finding just the right runes and arrangements to use in his ritual to achieve what he desired. Now he only had to wait for midnight to strike and to move an unconscious rune covered Harry Potter into the middle of the ritual circle. Easy enough since the Headmaster had drugged all of the food at the Slytherin tables at dinner ensuring that Harry would ingest at least some of the food. A simple time release Sleeping Drought.

Casting a quick Tempus the Headmaster called a house elf and instructed it to bring Mr. Potter to him without waking the boy.

The elf popped out and Albus began to double check that his preparations were accurate and that he had all he needed. One magically cleansed room, a bowl that held his blood in stasis, a powerful sleeping drought, and soon a piece of the desired soul.

The ritual was originally an old healing ritual that time and ignorance had twisted into the admittedly dark ritual that Dumbledore was about to preform. The ritual originally was designed to heal a soul and call all stray and connected pieces back to its self to be whole once more. It also had the unique affect of releasing the injured or in this case victim's magical core for a few moments to call the rest of the soul to it. With time people saw this as a way to take another's magic for themselves. To take someone's magic though without it rebelling and sticking out against it's new host blood magic must also be invoked. Dumbledore had already prepared a bowl of his blood to paint the remaining runes onto the boy's sleeping form and to force the boy to drink what is left to insure that the connection takes so that the magic would see himself as a matching host.

The elf popped back into the isolated ritual room with the drugged up boy, Albus waived it off and told it to not bother him until morning. Can't have a pesky elf being caught up in the middle of the ritual, or witnessing his illegal transgressions.

With the heavy sleeping drought spelled into the boy's system to insure he remains asleep for the process just in case. Dumbledore cast Tempus once more as he spelled off the boy's clothes and began to place the many runes in blood at joints and over major arteries.

With five minutes until midnight the Headmaster carefully levitated the sleeping boy into the center of the ritual circle careful to not smug any of the lines also drawn in the Headmaster's blood. Albus then coaxed the sleeping Harry to swallow every last drop of the blood that was left over from the bowl.

Stepping back out of the circle and noting that is was mere seconds until he could begin the ritual Albus cast a quick safety shield around the circle to contain the fall out if for some reason this were to go wrong or Tom were to escape once he was forced within the circle.

Dumbledore then began to chant in Latin, Greek, and Sanskrit. Feeling the magic in the air rising and becoming thicker and thicker the Headmaster did not once waiver. The magic now recognizing the purpose it was called there for began to call all connected to the host's soul and call for that which shares or is connected to it. Three sleeping snakes and a bright yellow cat popped into the circle with the still slumbering boy.

Seeing what had shown up in the circle and recognizing the boy's familiar, Albus knew something was wrong. Albus began to fret over what would happen if the boy was in fact not a horcrux as he had always believed. The magic feeling the lessening control the old man had on it while his mind wandered began to lash out and slam against the meager barrier Albus had put up.

Hogwarts having been alerted to her heir's impending peril added her magics to the now raging storm barley being held back by the admittedly feeble barrier against such pure and wild magic. With the addition of Hogwarts magics the barrier crumbled and the magic erupted in a bright flash and all encompassing heavy presence.

The Headmaster collapsed with the onslaught of pure magic and struggled to see what was left of the boy. Seeing an empty ritual circle with a small new blood stain Albus feared the worst.

He is gone. Completely erased from existence. _He was dark anyways, he deserved it_, Albus rationalized. But what will he, Albus Dumbledore the slayer of Dark Lords, do now. Tom was back and gaining power once more and the boy failed. _He can do it himself_, Albus began to think, _Harry Potter is not necessary to bring Tom down, and anyways, the Longbottom boy was still here_.

The Headmaster began to make new plans as he called a house elf to clean the room and have it done by the morning. Albus then retired to bed feeling unusually drained after the intense ritual. The still floating Tempus read the time as 0:03 am.

What Albus failed to notice when the magic had finally dispelled was that it had taken much with it. The magic Albus had called upon was enough to form sentience and a sense of attachment and purpose, when it mixed with the magic of Hogwarts is gained an individual identity and emotions all it's own. In fact, if Albus had properly researched the ritual he had preformed he would have seen that one of the main reasons it was classified as dark and had been lost to time was due to the magic that is called upon doing just that. Because when that much raw magic is called up on and gains an identity it is a force of nature. Due to the reason the magic is called forth in the first place, it forms a strong attachment to the one it is called forth to help. It sees the victim as their child of sorts. In many cases even if the magic theft is successful the sentient magic takes the place of the stolen magic and causes the victim to become more powerful than before.

Once the magic called by Albus began to identify in under a minute She recognized that the ritual that called her into being was to heal the Boy She was with. After She learned that the Boy hadn't needed to be healed in the way She knew how She felt tricked and used. Then She saw just what the Old Man was attempting to do to the Boy. Because She knew She came into being to heal this Boy She did not take kindly to this Old Man attempting to harm what She saw as Her charge, Her ward, Her Son, _Her's_. She gathered Her energy and began to assault the meager barrier between them in outraged when the Old Man's concentration wavered for just a split second. When She felt Hogwarts join and strengthen Herself She easily broke the barrier and held the Old Man in place after he collapsed to the stone floor.

She knew what he had tried to do to what was Her's, and She would never let such a thing happen to Her's. Wrenching in to Old Man's surprisingly large source of magic She fashioned it to take Her's away from this place that had such beings that wished him such horrible harm. Seeing that Her's was safe She focused back on the Old Man. She would not remove his blessing of power entirely. She would leave enough for him to survive, for She was not cruel like him.

With Her's safe and the Old Man no longer a threat She began to feel Herself fading. Hogwarts noticed this and brought Her into the wards and flowing magic of the castle, strengthening, and helping establish Her. This saved Her and the two began to share with the other, their power, knowledge, and deep connection and concern for Their Boy, Their Heir, _Their's_.

**When-Early Morning, Where-Unknown, Unknown  
**

Harry grumbled and tried to get comfortable in his bed. He was also trying to ignore his family as they were trying to wake him. _Wait, that's not right_, Harry thought as he could feel the sun already warming his sleeping form. _I always get up before the sunrise, and I close my curtains, and why do I feel so sluggish, I always sleep lightly,_ Harry began to think frantically. With so many things making no logical sense, including his family's hisses and blabbered gibberish of 'Wake up Harry!'s and 'Where are we?'s Harry began the task of pushing the foggy sleep he was in aside.

Cracking open a single eye Harry froze as he inspected his strange surroundings. Most of the plant life was purple. Not flower purple, but the leaves and even the wood was purple. There were large and sudden spire like stones scattered around what seemed to be a plateau.

_Wait_, Harry's mind stalled, _Is-__ is that island Floating?!_ Harry's mind then froze as he tried to comprehend the vast amount of ridiculous things that were plain as day and so incredibly foreign.

~$Where are we?$~ Harry hissed in soft fear and awe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Edited/Revised on April 5th of 2016**

**Alright! Sorry for the late update, I meant to have this out a few days ago, but a ton to all who reviewed! even those who bashed about my bashing...**

**Few clarifications-**

**When Hogwarts butted in with the ritual she was their to see to her heir(Harry) being safe. Hogwarts will likely fight against and resist Dumbledore from now on, but Hogwarts has yet to retaliate for what Dumbledore has done. When the magic from the ritual messed with Dumbledore's magic She was taking a very large portion of it to send Harry to another place where he would be safe from Dumbledore. Doing that significantly reduced Dumbledore's power levels, but did not destroy his natural magic, he is just barley stronger than say Crabbe or Goyle now, near squib levels really. Harry didn't receive any power from this, when the ritual realized what was to happen She made sure that Harry's core was back inside of him untampered beyond the strong bond that had formed between the two of them. Dumble's power was basically used to hop dimensions and nothing else.**

**For his large collection of things however, Harry really only kept a few small things out side of his pocket dimension finding it infinitely easier to just requip things than go digging through his trunk.**

**Hope Everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer... I don't even know why I have to keep doing this... I clearly don't own this stuff or canon would be very different~**

* * *

After Harry had gotten over his shock of waking up in some strange place with no clothes and weird runes drawn all over his body in dried blood, Harry requiped some clothes on to himself. He then tried going into his pocket dimension and tried to leave back to his Slytherin dorm. To his growing fear and disappointment he failed. He and his familiars popped back into existence right back where they had woken up. Harry tried with increasing despair for about ten minutes. Feeling mildly drained at that point Harry gathered his family and they came to the decision to find a stream or other body of water to clean the blood runes off and then they would try and find some form of civilization in this unknown land.

Finding one of the floating rivers connecting with the island they were on, the group of five used the fast flowing river for a quick bath. Once they had eaten lunch by the river, with food from Harry's pocket dimension, Ryuu suggested getting up to the highest island to get a bird's eye view. Mildly surprised by his sensible suggestion the group of five made their way to the highest Island with Harry's darkness. Harry could use the darkness to transport them from one place to another if he could see his destination or was intimately familiar with it.

From the small floating island they got a better view of just where they were. Numerous, near countless, islands of all sizes were floating about unaided, some large enough to hold a forest and others smaller than a stone. There were rivers that also defied all laws of physics by flowing from one island to the next unaided and uphill at incredible speeds. The vast majority of the flora was unrecognizable to Harry and what little was familiar was very differently colored or glowing eerily.

Finally spotting a relatively small town on what Harry assumed was the main land, and hopefully not just a giant floating expanse of land, Harry began the group's decent to the outskirts of said town.

Cautiously entering the town with only Myojin on him, Ryuu, Loki, and Mizuchi were in the pocket dimension and Myojin was keeping hidden, Harry made his way to a friendly looking street vendor and spun a tale of being attacked and kidnapped. Harry told the man that he had been hit viciously on his head repeatedly and things like where his home was were fuzzy and hard to remember. He also told the now very concerned man that the kidnappers had traveled for many days with him, that he was awake for, and that he had escaped their sinister claws just earlier that morning before he found his way into town. The man was more than willing to explain what ever Harry had asked about, in fact the man insisted that Harry come and spend at the least the night at his home.

When the man's wife came by with his lunch she told Harry that she was a nurse and proceeded to look Harry over. Finding signs of malnourishment and ill treatment that were years old she all but demanded that Harry came with her back to her clinic so she could get him thoroughly checked out. Quickly exquiping Myojin to the pocket dimension as well Harry went willingly with the enraged woman who had demanded that Harry eat the growing collection of food she grabbed from her husband's cart.

Once the two of them were at the clinic the wife had introduced herself as Jane Witherbell, and told Harry that her husband's name was Braden. As she gave him the most thorough check up he had ever received she talked to him and told Harry about herself and her husband. The two had met years ago and had fallen in love at first sight. They had moved from the Royal City out here to the outskirts of Fiore. She told Harry of how they had always wanted children but were unable to have any of their own.

Harry had left the Witherbell's home after roughly three weeks and had been traveling since exploring the world of Edolas and getting used to this world's magic. Harry and his family had had many close calls with Loki's identity as an Exceed, and Harry's natural ability to use magic without Lacrima.

Lacrima is a natural ore here in what the Witherbells had told him was Edolas. Lacrima was used for almost everything, from toys, weapons, and everyday necessities. It was solid, condensed, and pure magic. Harry could feel the power inside the little gem when Braden had shown how the electronics were working without electricity.

The small group Harry and his familiars made were currently making their way through a vast forest heading towards the Royal City to gather more information. The sun was beginning to set so the group set up a small camp in a clearing for the night.

While Harry was heating up some food using a fire pit when he heard what sounded like an elephant crashing through the forest. Harry froze and waited as the ruckus got closer and closer to his little clearing.

Suddenly two kids Harry's age come wrestling through the brush. The two continued to have at it until one with blue hair and wearing about five extra jackets looked up after pinning the one with pink hair and no shirt on to the ground.

"I give, I give up Grey!" the pink haired one wailed.

"Shut up Natsu there's someone else here." Grey said to the now dubbed Natsu.

Natsu looked up at Harry who was still sitting at the other side of the small clearing and said "I'm so sorry we disrupted you meal we should leave right away." He finished as he tried to get Grey off of him.

Grey grudgingly let Natsu up and blushed feersly when his stomach grumbled loudly making it's opinion known. Natsu looked ready to make fun of Grey's stomach when his own spoke up causing him to go silent with embarrassment as well.

With a small amused smirk Harry finally spoke up. "I have enough for you guys to eat too. I hope you like fish." Harry said gesturing to the fish he had caught earlier that day.

Receiving enthusiastic nods from both of them Harry couldn't help but laugh a little. "My names Harry by the way." He said as he added more fish to the fire.

"I'm Grey, and this baby's Natsu." Grey said gesturing to Natsu and snatching up one of the cooked fishes.

"Pleasure to meet you." Natsu said shyly while Harry passed a fish to him.

Harry was watching them closely after they had introduced themselves. They both looked like younger versions of the ones from his books, but were so different than the ones from Earthland Harry didn't know what to think. "So what were you guys doing out here?" Harry asked.

"Well this knuckle head challenged me to a fight earlier and then ran trying to wuss out." Grey said in between mouth fulls of fishy goodness.

"I said I was sorry, and I forfeited." Natsu said with an apologetic expression, big doe eyes included.

"Ok then, so you guys live near here, right? I'm trying to get to the Royal City." Harry told them with an amused smirk.

"Yah, we're both members of the magic guild Fairy Tail." Natsu said in a quiet voice, but with a large grin.

"Wow, really?" Harry asked after freezing for a moment. _That settles it_, Harry thought, _Their names are Natsu and Grey and though they are different they're members of Fairy Tail._

"Yah, I'm sure Master Makarov wouldn't mind you spending the night there." Natsu said softly.

"Well if your sure," Harry said as hope and desperation began to fill him. After everything he's been through to simply stumble upon what has been a beacon of hope and what he has always strived for, Harry couldn't believe it was really happening.

"Of course we are, lets get your stuff put away and we'll help you haul it to the guild. It's not far from here." Grey said having put out the small fire and already starting to pack what he could up.

After about a half hour of walking along a trail they could see a building up ahead. The building was huge and seemed to be made of giant roots that came up from the ground to create the guild. Above the door and in between two of the vine like roots that came together in the shape of a heart lay a symbol that nearly brought Harry to his knees when he saw it. The very symbol he knew to mean home, family, magic, and everything he wanted was above this door. Natsu and Grey had started running and were waiving for Harry to hurry up.

When they reached the guild at last a tall old man with a white mustache came out and began to chastise Grey and Natsu for coming back so late. He had white hair also sticking out of his hat, a hat that Harry had seen countless times on the guild Master Makarov in his books. It was finally too much as Harry collapsed in front of the steps and began balling his eyes out.

Despite what he showed the world Harry was still a little boy that had to fend the world off on his own. And this boy had finally, finally found the place he had begun to call home in his heart.

Grey, Natsu and the unintroduced guild master froze and were freaking out not knowing what to do before a girl maybe 15 or 16 came out to see what was causing the commotion immediately rushed to Harry's side and began to console him and picked him up to bring him inside. Harry clung to her like she was all he had left.

When Harry finally calmed down enough to talk without sobs raking his body and hiccups forcing their way out Harry began to talk. He told them everything. The lady had brought him into the guild masters personal chambers and had him on the bed, so the guild master, kind lady, Natsu, and Grey were the only ones in the room. Makarov silenced Grey when he tried to interrupt and ask questions.

Harry told them about the Dursleys, how they hated him and how they treated him. The kind lady he now recognized as a younger Mirajane, had to leave to room a few times when she shook with so much rage about the injustices that had happened to Harry. When he told them of his books and what they meant to him and allowed him to learn they were of course shocked and Grey blurted out that if he could do as he has said to prove it. Harry had called the first book out and handed it over to Makarov watching as they looked over it and were baffled by the differences. Satisfied with the proof Harry continued his tale. He explained what he learned to do, told them of his escape and then discovery of more magicals in his world. He continued with Dumbledore's manipulations and what he found in the wizarding community of his world. He introduced them to his snakes who stayed out of his pocket dimension to comfort Harry afterwards. Harry told them about the rest of his first year and how his summer began followed with his informative visit to the wizarding bank. He told them of Loki and introduced him as well. Harry continued with his second year and the trials and hardships that followed. Harry finished telling them of waking up in a world where everything was different and backwards before Grey and Natsu had run into him and brought him here.

When Harry had finally finished master Makarov insisted that Harry stay with Fairy Tail at least for the night and Harry all but passed out before they even all had left the room.

That night while he slept Mirajane, Makarov, Grey and Natsu collaborated on what to do about Harry. Mirajane was of the mind that this was a lost and lonely child who needed to be taken care of. Makarov saw a strong child who was far older than he should be. Grey and Natsu now saw Harry as a brother and were going to do their best to make sure nothing bad ever happens to him again. They all agreed that he will always be welcome with Fairy Tail, and will always be a part of their family.

Harry had fit right in with the other members of the guild. With an agreed upon story for how Harry came to join the guild, few questions were asked. Most knew that for Harry, a young boy the same age as Natsu and Grey, something bad had to have happened and they were respectful and let Harry keep the past to himself. But they were still supportive and made sure he felt welcome.

One of Harry's first guild missions was an errand into the Royal City. On Harry's trip to the city Harry stumbled upon a rare magics story. It was there that he found a violin that was suppose to cause different effects depending on the music that is played. The old man who ran the shop told Harry that it hasn't worked for years now but is still a good violin for starters. Harry bought it with his limited funds for this world after bartering and swearing to make a second payment. Harry ended up leaving without his wand. He had convinced the old man to use it as collateral and that it too was a magical object.

Finished delivering his message Harry had ran into a familiar girl that was his age. She had short, bright red hair and was wearing a military uniform dress. She also had a simple rapier attached at her waist. When Harry had ran into her Harry fell down to the ground while she remained standing. She reached down to help Harry up.

"I'm so sorry for running into you. I should be watching where I'm going more." Harry apologized once he was on his feet again

"It's ok, I should have been more attentive as well." She said.

"Uh, My names Harry." he said thrusting his hand out for her to shake.

"Erza, Erza Knightwalker." she said as she shook Harry's hand.

Freezing for just a moment Harry smiled wider and ended up talking for the rest of the afternoon with Erza. And though Harry was lightly reprimanded for being out so late he was happy that he had made a friend.

When Harry went back into town to pay for the rest of the violin and get his wand back, Harry was ecstatic to find Erza again. They then made plans to meet up from time to time and keep their friendship going despite their numerous duties and full schedules.

Harry had found that an older member of Fairy Tail knew how to play numerous instruments and after seeing Harry with his new violin had taken it upon himself to see to making sure that Harry knew how to properly play and take care of his new instrument. With his violin lessons, keeping up with his wizarding studies, and participating in missions Harry found little time to himself.

Just a year after Harry had found this world's Fairy Tail the government announced new laws about the consumption of magic and ordering the disbanding of every magical guild to help stave off the eminent end of magic. The magic of this world was a limited resource and that resource was now running dry. The experts predicted that if another source isn't found within the next five, maybe ten years, then society will collapse with the loss of the main power source.

The future looking increasingly dim the guild refused to disband and was labeled dark and to be hunted by the crown.

Over the course of the next three years Harry had begun to pick up jobs for the guild and make himself useful where he could. With other members of the guild having gotten used to Harry's unique quirks and his unusual family without the whole story they all did what they could to help out. Myojin, Ryuu, and Mizuchi keeping the food stores pest free, and Loki helping set traps and complicated defenses for the guild while occasionally collecting information from other Exceeds he saw. Harry was the main entertainment for his guild with his now well developed violin playing, and made Lacrima easy for his guild to obtain and sold the extra he made on the side.

Harry had quickly discovered that his magic violin never seemed to use up the Lacrima that it used and so he decided to try using empty Lacrima to see if the magic was coming from himself. Expecting the magic to simply be coming from himself Harry was surprised and very happy to learn that he was actually charging the Lacrima with his magic. Since then he had discreetly spoken with guild master Makarov and started providing all the Lacrima the guild could need and more by retrieving the used up gems and pouring his magic into them.

With the Lacrima shortage no longer affecting the guild as it had been before, spirits were high and magic a wondrous thing for all the members again.

Harry was making his way back from a short mission in the town Sycca when he found Lisanna walking along the road looking lost, as if she had never seen this place before. Harry called out to her and she froze when she saw him. Confused Harry made his way towards her to inquire what was wrong.

"Hey, Lisanna, what are you doing down here, weren't you on a mission in the Royal city?" Harry asked once he had caught up to her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." She said quietly.

Frowning slightly Harry did a quick scan with his magic. Lisanna stiffened when Harry's magic touched her and Harry realized that she naturally had magic. This wasn't Lisanna from Edolas. She was from somewhere else like he was.

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to listen." Harry told her not knowing what they will do when they got to the guild and had to explain two Lisannas. Receiving a small and shy nod Harry let out a sigh before he began to explain what he could. "Things are suddenly different, plants that should be green are purple, land is floating unassisted, and you don't recognize any of the creatures you've seen. You have no idea how you got here, let alone where here is. You can do magic of some sort. And you are a member of the magic guild Fairy Tail." Harry said as he watched her expression grow from cautious to astonished. "My name is Harry, three years ago this happened to me too. I went to bed one night and woke up on a floating island. This place is called Edolas, there is a Fairy Tail here, but there is also a Lisanna. Magic is different here." Harry continued explaining as he pulled out his violin and showed her the gem in the energy chamber. "This is Lacrima, this world's magic is crystallized, and a natural resource. That means it's limited. In fact Fairy Tail has been labeled a Dark Guild because we refuse to disband and cease using magic."

Harry paused to let Lisanna process what he had said, knowing it was a lot to take in with such sudden changes to your life. "What am I supposed to do..." she quietly asked sounding slightly defeated.

"You can come back with me to the guild. Master Makarov knows that I can naturally use magic and he will be accepting of you. You will need to hide that you can naturally do magic, the only beings here that can are called Exeed and are hailed as Gods. They look like cats, but their magic manifests as wings and sometimes visions of the future. The Human king has been plotting to over throw the rein of the Exceed for a while now, but the Exceed don't see him as a threat. Back on topic, you are welcome at Fairy Tail, I'm headed there myself if you want to tag along." Harry finished.

With a small nod in the affirmative the two began to continue down the road. "Everything is already so different here, how do you know I will be welcome at Fairy Tail?" Lisanna asked sadly.

"Well, I'm sure that no matter what world you are in Fairy Tail will always welcome it's members, and will always stand for family, friendship, and freedom. Again I don't know how things were where you came from, but here the most known members are Natsu, Grey, Cana, your brother and sister, and master Makarov. Here Natsu is shy but a demon with any form of transportation, Grey can never wear enough clothes, Cana is a perfect saint, Your brother is rather wimpy despite his large size, and sister can only be described as motherly, but don't anger her she will turn demonic. Master Makarov is quiet and protective." Harry said with a small fond smile on his face.

"Wait, what about Happy, and Erza?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"Erza... I'm going to assume that she was a good guild mate in your world, well Erza the Fairy Hunter is her title here. She works for the Royal City hunting down Dark guilds and with a personal vendetta against Fairy Tail. As for Happy, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say he's blue, a cat, can grow wings, talk, and hatched from an egg?" Harry asked.

"How do you keep doing that?" Lisanna asked slightly awed.

"Well in my world, Earth magic is kept secret. Muggles, those that can't use magic, have long forgotten that magic is real. There is a fantasy comic of sorts about another world. That world is called Earthland." Harry watched as Lisanna's eyes widened in recognition. "It follows a rambunctious and powerful guild named Fairy Tail. I get the feeling that your Fairy Tail and the Fairy Tail I read are one and the same. Or very similar." Harry said "When I was young I didn't know of magic as I was raised by muggles, but I did find the books about Fairy Tail and decided to try. I needed something good in my life that had been rather horrible up to that point. So I tried for months to imitate the magic your Erza could do. Eventually I could requip and exquip at the same skill level as Erza herself. I continued to do other magics, but that was my first." Harry explained with a small reminiscent smile on his face.

When the pair reached the Edolas Fairy Tail's current head quarters it was deathly silent inside. Harry and Lisanna went in and found almost everyone was sobbing or at least had tears streaming down their face. Harry was about to ask who had been caught when Mirajane, and Elfman had all but tackled Lisanna next to him. Harry realized what had happened and as others began to celebrate Lisanna's miraculous return Harry pulled Makarov to the side and told him who this Lisanna really was.

After the excitement over Lisanna's return began to die down Harry found himself alone more and more often. Grey and Natsu were desperate to spend as much time as they could with Lisanna now that they had seen how easily she could just disappear. So Harry devoted more of his time towards his studies into Blood magics, Runes, and Warding. While he couldn't do much practical practice, Harry went in depth with what books he had gathered or found in his mystery trunks form his pocket dimension.

Harry continued to meet up with Erza in the Royal City from time to time. She had even offered to take Harry on as her lieutenant, and wipe his record clean of any and all offenses. Harry had turned her down. Surprisingly even though she knew Harry was a member of Fairy Tail she never threatened him or tried to take him in to be sentenced to death. Harry and she had remained good friends, almost like siblings really, and met up through out the years and Harry freely gives her Lacrima and had given her a scarf that she now wore at all times. Erza had given Harry a pair of fingerless gloves that he also always wears.

As time continued on new members joined the guild. Most were from other guilds that were taken down and in search of a place to stay, others were wanting to use magic pure and simple. Some of the faces and names Harry had recognized form his old Fairy Tail books. Harry had stopped receiving the books after he ended up in Edolas, but Harry was ok with that, he had the real thing right in front of him after all.

It was the 31st of July a full five years since Harry had shown up in Edolas. Today the Fairy Tail guild was celebrating Harry's 17th birthday, and his fifth year with the guild. The guild house had been moved earlier that morning to avoid any interruptions to the festivities. Most of age members were already drunk as could be with the exception of Saint Cana, Harry, Natsu, Grey, Master Makarov, and Elfman. It was getting late and it was decided that it was time to get out the cake and presents before the drunk members start dropping unconscious.

The guild master went first gifting Harry with a new magic violin for Harry's growing collection. Grey gave him a new jacket with it's sleeves still on, which Harry promptly tore off much to Grey's horror. There were scattered gifts of sweets and trinkets. Finally Natsu and Lucy led Harry outside to show him his gift. Harry was excited when he spotted the new magic motorbike that Natsu had built and Lucy designed. Thanking them profusely, Harry immediately hopped on and took his new ride for a spin.

Harry's time in Edolas had changed him. He was 17 now and 6'1". His hair was to his shoulders and only marginally tamed. Harry typically wore a temporary tattoo of the Fairy Tail symbol on his left fore arm in emerald green. He typically wore a long dark leather jacket with the sleeves torn off, with a green or gold tee shirt on underneath. He wore black jeans, and tall army boots. With his gloves from Erza added he looked rather intimidating even though his main magical weapon was his violin.

A few months had passed since then and it was getting close to time for the guild to move again. Everyone was going about business like usual. Natsu was out on a top secret mission with his car and Juvia was trying to choose a mission from on one from the Request board when Harry stopped aimlessly playing his violin and watched the four people who had just come in with strange disguises. One looked like Natsu but was very loud and over dramatic, one looked a lot like a miniature Wendy. They also had two Exeed with them. _Wait..._ Harry thought,_ Could it really be, but how would they have gotten here_? Harry continued to think as Lucy now had Natsu in a corporal punishment hold. Wincing for him Harry stepped forward when the Exceed were pointed out and agreed with Mirajane and Elfman.

"Yah, they just look like Exceed, like Loki." Harry said as people relaxed seeing that this must be the truth. While those who knew Loki really was an Exceed just sweat dropped.

Harry winced in sympathy when Lucy had Natsu in a painful hold again while she was interrogating him. _I hope this doesn't mean that something has happened to the Edolas Natsu, and Wendy_. Harry thought thinking of how Lisanna came to Edolas, but breathed a sigh of relief spotting Edolas Wendy across the room.

Harry watched as things continued to spiral out of control as they always do in Fairy Tail. Once Lucy and Levy were fighting again Harry slid over to the table with who he assumed were the Earthland Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla.

When they began to talk about Erza Harry knew he had to speak up no matter how much entertainment their ignorance would bring. "Erza's not really the opposite here." Harry said.

They all jumped back not having seen Harry sit down, but once they were back in their seats Natsu demanded "What do you mean Erza's not the opposite, there can't be two girls that scary here!" Natsu finished beginning to freak out now hiding under the table, again.

"And there aren't, Erza is not a member of Fairy Tail. Not here in Edolas." Harry said.

Wendy seemed to catch on to what Harry was saying and asked him "Wait, you seem to know whats going on, that we aren't from here, how could you possibly know that?" she asked while Carla began to glare suspiciously at Harry.

"Because, I'm not either." Harry told her. "We need to go meet with the guild master and get this sorted out." Harry said gesturing for them to follow him.

Before they could make it to the backroom however Lucy jumped Natsu again and before Harry could interfere Lisanna popped in. Natsu froze and began to tear up. It was all the proof Harry needed to know for sure that they were from Earthland, just like Lisanna.

Lisanna had begun to talk to Natsu but when he didn't respond she turned to him and she too froze. Harry was pretty sure she recognized Natsu as her Natsu, and not the Edolas one. No one could have predicted Natsu's reaction of leaping towards her though. Lucy intercepted the animistic action and dragged the half unconscious and blubbering Natsu to a table.

While Lucy was tearing into Natsu again Lisanna turned towards Harry and all but asked with her eyes if it was really her Natsu. Harry nodded slowly while watching Natsu cry while Grey consoled him. Harry then looked over as Carla told Wendy that the people of the Fairy Tail guild were not their Fairy Tail guild.

Harry tried to stop them from running out right when disaster struck. Harry knew they should have moved that morning instead of wait, but Levy was still working on the mechanics, and now Erza was here to destroy the guild.

The cry that the Fairy Hunter was here caused everyone to stop in fear, or in confusion for four.

The transport was taking to long and Fairy Tail was going to be taken out when Harry began to siphon as much magic as he could into the machine without overloading it. They only just managed to change locations a few seconds before Erza would have come crashing through the roof.

Once they had landed Harry set about recharging the transmission Lacrima just in case. He stopped when he heard the Earthland crew's shock at just who the Fairy Hunter really was.

"I tried to tell you." Harry said joining the group. "Things here in Edolas are different than what you are used to." Natsu, Wendy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lucy, Mirajane, Grey, and Elfman were now all paying close attention to Harry as he told them the basics of what was going on.

* * *

Ok before I get a ton of questions, a few short notes. I have made Harry and Erza Knightwalker friends, this does not mean that Erza likes Fairy Tail at all. She likes Harry and sees him as a brother. She wants to save Harry from Fairy Tail. Another thing, Edolas Master Makarov is not dead, nor is he the king. I don't know what exactly killed the canon guild master, but I have decided that due to Harry's presence that he survived what ever battle had done him in. Like wise, with Harry's unlimited source of magic I'd like to think that Fairy Tail suffered very few losses over the course of the Magic War. I called Fairy Tail a Dark guild instead of Underground, because I think that if the government/royal court was going to label them something it wouldn't be underground which sounds cool and awesome, but dark which sounds bad and evil. That way the government can argue that they protect the citizens from dangerous dark guilds, not crushing rebellions. I think that's it. Thanks for reading, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Edited/Updated 12th of April 2016**

**~A.N.~**

**Ok, At last! Sorry for the very long wait, and the length... I ended this at the end of episode 80 in the Fairy Tail anime just so you know. I've already started on the next chapter and hope to get it out before August as well.**

**Now to address concerns brought up by reviews.**

**~It was pointed out that Makarov's Edolas counterpart is King Faust. In canon the Edolas King is indeed the counterpart, but there was an unnamed guild master that died early in the ban of magic. I'm ignoring that Makarov's counterpart is the king for a number of reasons. The first being that I love Makarov's Earthland character to much to accept that in an alternate dimension he is that insane, or averagely proportioned. Secondly, if Makarov is the king, and Mystogan is the prince, then Jellal is Makarov's son... Maybe. I didn't care for this thought either so yah. Thirdly, I can't really see anyone else being the guild master. Oh, and AU(the fanfic writer's excuse for any and all inconsistencies XP)**

**~Another big concern that was brought up many times was 'What Edolas?! Will Harry every get to Earthland then? What about going back to Hogwarts?'. My answer to all questions about this will be the same. I already have that planned out, and you will just have to wait and see.**

**~Another few comments were about Flashbacks, and questioning my Harry's character development. I will say that I have a roughly 1000 word section in my notes where I have written out Harry's character/personality/feeling about things. I will likely post it at the end of this story, or in an extra and separate piece with the majority of the flashbacks. I'll be sure to mention when I have that started, it will include: parts of Harry's family journal, flashbacks to skipped events like Flying Lessons, Looking back to the 5 years Harry spent in Edolas, the reactions that aren't featured here about Harry's disappearance, and other bits and pieces, maybe some drabbles too~**

**Disclaimer~Don't own... Wish I did, but yah...**

**Also please if you spot a grammatical or spelling error please point it out, this is all Self Beta'd. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harry explained to his gathered audience that the Natsu here was not the Natsu that they knew and loved. That this Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla came from a different reality. A place where people could do magic naturally. As Harry explained he didn't comment when he saw Lisanna sneak out the back door and decided it was her secret to keep or tell.

"Ok, so you guys are from a place called Earthland."

"Yes" Natsu said taking over the explanations.

"And you came all the way to here, to rescue your friends?"

"Yes" Natsu said.

"You're telling me that there's a Fairy Tail in that world too?"

"And Erza is on your side over there?"

"Basically yes." Carla said.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"That's not so easy to swallow."

"But it's true that this isn't the Natsu we know."

"The only thing they have in common is the way they look."

"You can say that again."

"This girl is who I am in that other world?" Big Wendy asked eying Small Wendy with disbelief and mild pity.

Small Wendy smiled softly and greeted her counterpart.

"You're all tiny, Wendy."

"Anyway, we'd like you to tell us how to get to the Royal City." Natsu announced.

The majority of the guild froze at Natsu's request and turned to look at him as if he's lost his mind. Harry quietly watched the Edolas guild's reaction and knew that he could always volunteer to help the Earthland members. After all, a member of Fairy Tail is a member of Fairy tail no matter where their from or what they've done.

"Our friends have been sucked up by this world's king!" Small Wendy pleaded. "If we don't rescue them soon, everyone will be converted into magic power..." she trailed off. "They'll be gone forever!" She exclaimed clearly troubled by the mere thought of this happening to her friends, her guild, her family.

"Sorry to tell you this li'l me," Big Wendy said solomley, "But you'd be better off stopping now. Go against Edolas's king, and you forfeit your lives. That's just how powerful the kingdom is." She continued.

"Magic power is limited in this world. It's not infinite." Elfman continued. "To put it another way, it'll be used up eventually."

"Fearing that, the king of Edolas tried to monopolize all magic." Grey added. "Isn't that right Juvia-Chan?" Grey finished now doe eyed and hovering by Juvia.

Juvia nodded grimly to Grey's question then continued the explanation. "Due to that, all Wizard Guilds were ordered to disband."

"Everyone resisted at first."

"But one after another were crushed before the might of the Royal Army's magic regiments."

"This is the only guild that is left. Of course we haven't been spared any casualties." was said as members began to tear up and some even broke down crying.

"We've lost almost a fifth of our original members."

"It takes all we've got just to keep one step ahead of them!" Grey added his frustration clear.

"So you should stay away. Go back to your world."

"Please. Tell us the way." Natsu insisted. "I will save my friends. No matter what." He continued.

Most of the Edolas guild seemed baffled by Natsu's determination and loyalty to his friends.

"It's a five day journey from here." Harry said "I suppose a few of us could go with you at least until the closest town. We need supplies anyways." He continued.

"Really?" Natsu asked having expected less than this. "That would be awesome!"

"Lucy, would you come with us?" Harry asked knowing not to invite Grey who would pass out due to heat stroke before he took a single layer off.

With a heavy sigh as if Harry was asking her to give up her torture techniques she nodded. "But it will be a quick run to town and don't expect me to go all the way to the capital with these bafoons."

With that the group of four mages and two Exceed left the guild and began their trip to town.

Not even ten minutes of walking down and Natsu is hopping around trying to catch a child desert frog.

Right when Harry was about to warn Natsu that the parent is never far behind with these things, Natsu ran straight into it.

Lucy jumped into action with her magic whip and the frog turned tail and ran away.

"Hmmp, coward." She said as it raced off. "Harry, any ideas about how the army located us, we should have been safe for another day or two." Lucy said seriously worried about if the Royal Army has developed some new sort of tracking device, or if the guild has a traitor.

Harry thought for a moment before having an idea. "While I highly doubt anyone in the guild would have lived long enough in Erza's presence to snitch like that, I think it may have something to do with the Earthland members." Harry said.

"Oh no!" Carla said. "Before we got our disguises we had run into a few people. It's all our fault!" She realized quiet horrified by this.

"No, they would have found us by tomorrow at the latest anyways." Harry reassured her.

"They likely thought that you were Exceed and reported it. That's what drew them to us." Lucy concluded pleased to have confirmed that they didn't have a traitor in the guild. "That happened a few times with Loki too."

"Who's Loki?" Carla asked catching the unknown name.

"Oh, he's like you and Happy." Harry told them. "And he's my friend."

"I still can't believe that Erza's our enemy." Happy suddenly exclaimed.

"Well, either one's scary, though." Natsu added.

"Oh?" Lucy asked having only heard Natsu say scary and thought that they were talking about her again.

"No, no, no! I was talking about Erza!" Natsu hastily said before he was attacked again.

With a small nod Lucy added "To us, what's unbelievable is that we could ever get along with Erza."

"Mysterious, isn't it?" Wendy asked.

"There isn't a wizard out there who doesn't fear her." Lucy continued. "Just seeing her face means certain death."

"I_ really_ don't want to run into her." Natsu said looking very scared just at the idea. "The one I know is scary enough."

Wendy was nodding along before she looked up at Harry with a confused look. "Harry, we don't have a you in our guild." She pointed out. "And you said you were like us when we met." she continued.

Harry nodded knowing this would come up eventually. "Yes, like you I am not from Edolas. I'm not from Earthland either." he told them as even Lucy was paying close attention since she knew Harry was different but had never asked for the details. "I'm from Earth. There people can naturally do magic like those from Earthland, but those who can not don't know about the existence of magic. Magic is hidden in secret societies there. When I was twelve I woke up here after going to bed like normally at a magic school." Harry told them.

"Wait, are you the reason we haven't struggled with Licama?" Lucy asked having previously thought that one of the guild members was secretly rich.

"Yes." Harry confessed as he exquiped his violin slightly startling Lucy. "I just called this violin out of a pocket dimension with my magic. When I play my violin I discovered that I could direct my magic to enter the gem. I was able to do this for many of the used gems with practically no strain." Harry explained.

"Wow, you can exquip like our Erza!" Natsu shouted after a few moments.

"Actually, Earthland Erza was my inspiration. For some reason in my world there was a manga, a type of comic, that followed your guild. I started to read it when I was younger and pushed myself to learn all that I could from it." Harry told him.

"You taught yourself exquip magic! That's amazing, what else did you learn?" Wendy asked with wonder.

Now looking rather sheepish Harry said "Well, at the age of nine, you guys were kind of my heroes and such so I kind of learned Dragon... Slayer... magic..." Harry said blushing and looking anywhere but at the others.

"Eh? So your like Laxus then?" Natsu asked confused and kind of smug.

"Yep." Harry said without elaboration.

"Wait, what the hell is a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked not understanding what was going on.

"A Dragon Slayer is someone who has learned the special magics of making a human like a dragon. However due to time and few ever learning it it is considered one of the few ways to successfully kill a dragon." Carla explained.

"Yeah, you become tough like a dragon, strong like a dragon, develop traits like a dragon, and you magic can be used in the same way a dragon would use his." Happy added.

"So, what are you a dragon slayer of?" Wendy asked looking at the still slightly blushing Harry.

"Uh, well when I was learning I didn't really have a lot on hand so I couldn't go and eat fire, electricity, water, or metal. I suppose I could have done air like you Wendy, but I hadn't thought of that and the books weren't up to the point where you join the guild. So I became a Dark Dragon Slayer. I ingested the dark, not shadows, I rarely had light I could spare to try and eat shadows." Harry explained feeling less embarrassed that they didn't comment on his hero remark.

"You can eat the dark?" Natsu asked. "What does it taste like?"

"Not much, however if I do something with it first it does gain some flavor." Harry told him now engaging in the conversation eagerly.

The three dragon slayers continued to talk dragon slayer much to the confusion and growing ire of Lucy until they had finally reached their first destination.

"Look, we're here. Can you see it?" Lucy asked once the group had reached a ledge over looking the town.

"Walking for days sure was tough." Happy said

"The buildings are kind of round?" Wendy pointed out.

"Let's hurry" Carla said.

Wendy turned to Lucy, "Thank you so much for coming with us." she said with a large smile.

"F-follow me." Lucy said with a light blush. "You won't be able to go any farther without some magic weapons." she continued.

"Thanks a bunch, Scary Lucy." Natsu said without thinking.

"Scary Lucy." Happy parroted.

"Are you pickin' a fight?!" Lucy exclaimed barley restraining herself from attacking.

As the group wandered into the town Harry and Lucy explained some of the current issues going on.

"This is the city of Louen. Until a little while ago, magic was bought and sold normally." Harry told them.

"But now with the kingdom's Guild Hunt, trafficking magic is forbidden." Lucy added.

"And that's not all. Even possessing it is a crime if you aren't in the royal army." Harry continued.

"Just possessing it is a crime?" Natsu asked beginning to truly understand the severity of the situation.

"What happen to people who could always use it?" Wendy asked.

"People here have never had magic within them like us." Harry said after seeing Lucy's confusion. "But if they were to discover that the magic in us is near limitless over time, well I don't think they would ever leave us alone." Harry finished thinking of his fears of what Erza would do if she learned the truth about him. Whether she would choose him, or the army.

"So the wizards over here just use magic items?" Natsu asked.

"I suppose." Carla said. "It sounds like they consider magic an object. And that by adding it to everyday items they are able to use it." she continued.

"We're here." Lucy said standing next to the entrance to the Magic Black Market. "There is a branch of the Magic Black Market underground here." she explained. "You'll need it if you want to travel." she finished.

"Black market..." Wendy said with a little fear.

"I guess we gotta play by the rules here to use magic." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"You adapt quick." Lucy observed mildly impressed.

Once they were all in the market they looked around and browsed for awhile.

"Woah. There's a whole lot of iffy-looking things lined up." Happy pointed out.

"This shop stinks of mold." Carla complained.

"That's because we have some antique items with a long history!" the shop owner said as an excuse. "Mold, damage, smell... It's all part of their mystique, dear customers." he continued.

"I don't care about mystique." Lucy said bluntly. "All I care about is whether they're useful. There's a bunch of imitations out there so be careful when you buy anything." she added watching Natsu sift through a bunch of swords.

"She's right, and until we get you guys back up and running you'll have to play by the rules." Harry added looking over some poorly taken care of magic books.

"Hey, old dude, you got any fire magic?" Natsu asked getting bored with looking.

With a creepy laugh the owner pulled out a fancy looking torch. "In that case, I have just the thing!" Holding it up he asked "How about this? Edolas magic, flaming sword!" He pulled out a small Lacrima battery. "You charge it here, and then... Look! Amazing, yes?" he said finishing his sales pitch with the sword blazing.

"That flame's pretty weak, but it's better than nothing" Natsu said looking very disappointed with the meager display.

"Sir, you have very good taste!" the man exclaimed knowing he had made a sale.

Wendy came to the front of the shop with a little soup canister like object and said "I like this."

"What's good about it?"Carla asked trying to make sure Wendy doesn't get swindled.

Blushing Wendy replied "It's small and cute."

Slightly exasperated Carla scolded Wendy. "Uh, look here. Choosing like that isn't going to do us any good."

The shop owner came over and began to explain the item. "That's called an Air Bullet Gun." He explained taking the item to demonstrate. "It looks like a cute container on the outside, but if you open it a little like this..." He continued as the air around them began to react and became noticeably windy.

With obvious excitement Wendy exclaimed "Wind Magic! How romantic."

"Madam, you have very good taste." the sales man said sure that he had secured yet another sale.

"Okay, we'll take these two." Natsu said loudly.

"Oh, hold on a moment." Harry said coming up to the counter with a few books. "We'll take these as well, and if you willing we might be able to make a trade for some raw Lacrima." Harry said knowing Lucy had planed to pay out of her own pocket.

"I am sorry young man, but I have no raw Licama on hand right now." The shop keeper said clearly disappointing and missing what Harry meant.

"No, I'm sorry, I meant we would trade you some raw Lacrima for these items." Harry explained.

Suddenly the man perked up quite noticeably at the prospect of acquiring raw magic so cheap. "I see. Yes that would be wonderful, how much were you thinking?" the man continued.

"I was thinking three candy sized pieces or one biscuit sized piece." Harry said exquiping his bag of charged Licama behind his back.

The man quickly agreed knowing that this was a great deal. "Thank you so much for shopping. And again, thank you Lucy-sama, you really saved me when those hoodlums showed up last time." he said handing the items over.

"Naw, that wasn't anything much." Lucy said thinking back to the easy fight the gang had put up.

"Thanks, old dude." Natsu said. as they all left expressing their thanks.

"Unlike our Lucy, Scary Lucy is really dependable!" Happy said after they left the shop.

"I told you not to call me Scary!" Lucy said. "By the way, did you two even have any money?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Natsu said happily.

"All I have is some coins and biscuits in my pockets." Wendy confessed. "You really saved us." Wendy said smiling gratefully at Harry.

"Oh, it was no problem, like I said I can recharge the Licama with practically no troubles." Harry said.

"By the way..." Lucy began. "I'm kind of interested in hearing about the Lucy over there..." Lucy confessed.

The group worked their way to a nearby open air cafe as Natsu told Lucy about Earthland Lucy.

By the time they got there Lucy had to sit down almost right away because she was laughing so hard.

"I'm writing a novel?!" She laughed out. "I'm from a rich family and use key magic?" she continued now banging on the table.

"Both of you are quite noisy, though." Natsu said bluntly.

Snapping out of her laughing Lucy snapped at Natsu "Don't call me noisy!"

"We bought this... But how do I use it?" Wendy asked talking to herself as she inspected the cute container she bought.

"You stupid..." Lucy snapped. "Don't show magic in front of other people!" she harshly whispered looking around to make sure no one was watching and Wendy quickly hid it under the table. "I told you magic was banned around the world right now, remember?"

"I'm sorry..." Wendy apologized freaking out about her blunder.

"It's ok, not harm no foul." Harry told her.

"But magic used to be part of your daily lives, right?" Carla asked.

"Yes." Harry said looking very serious now.

"Those bastards from the kingdom have stolen away part of our culture." Lucy said looking just as serious.

"But why?" Happy innocently asked.

"So they can monopolize it." Harry said. "Where I'm from we have a resource that is limited too. The government monitors it's use there to prevent over using it but we had other sources of power too. There is only magic here." Harry explained.

"Then if we beat the kingdom, magic might come back to the world, right?" Natsu loudly asked.

Lucy jumped from her seat enraged with Natsu's blase attitude about all of this and exclaimed "Do you understand how crazy that sounds?! There's no way to fight the royal army!" She continued.

"Then why did you help us?" Natsu asked now just as serious.

"Because I wanted to help you get to the Royal City. I wasn't planning to fight or anything..." Lucy said now looking down kind of ashamed of herself.

"Ok then! Thanks a lot." Natsu said as if that solved everything.

Lucy looked as if she regretted this turn of events and Harry was about to offer his aid when a shout from the front of the cafe made them all turn around.

"There they are! Seal off the entrance to the city!" a soldier shouted pointing at the group of six.

"The Royal Army!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You're wizards from Fairy Tail, yes?" one of the soldiers shouted to confirm. "Stay right there!"

"We've already been discovered?" Carla asked in shock.

The soldiers began to flood into the open air cafe and charge them.

"Okay, then." Natsu said as he got a challenging glint in his eyes and prepared to fight. "Let's try this sucker out!"

"Don't!" Lucy shouted to him.

But it was too late and Natsu waved the sword above his head shouting "Let's go!" and activated his sword. "Fire!" He continued.

"Carla, how do I use this again?!" Wendy asked frantically as she struggled to open her Air Bullet Gun.

"How should I know?!" Carla shouted back.

Meanwhile Natsu was laughing like a maniac and then his sword went out having used up all the magic. "Shields?!" He then exclaimed as the fire went out and the soldiers were still standing unharmed. Hefting his sword up again Natsu prepared to attack again shouting "One more!"

However only a bit of smoke came out of the top. "Magic power is limited, remember?" Lucy shouted. "All magic has a certain number of times it can be used!"

"Just once?!" Natsu freaked out staring at the now useless sword.

"If you keep the output in mind, you could use it about a hundred times!" Lucy shouted back at the clueless wizard.

"Capture them!" The soldiers shouted.

"This is bad!" Happy shouted as he ran in a small circle.

Finally Wendy's frantic fiddling with her weapon caused it to pop open. Which caused Happy, Carla, Wendy, Lucy, and Harry to all become air born in a giant twister.

"What have you done Wendy?!" Natsu shouted over the loud winds.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy shouted back.

Luckily the twister sent them all the way across town and away from the soldiers.

With quick thinking Harry pulled his still dazed cohorts into a small house and watched the street through a peephole.

"We've managed to avoid them, but we won't be able to leave the city at this rate." Lucy said after she regained her senses.

"The magic here is hard to use." Natsu sighed.

"Yeah..." Wendy agreed.

"I don't know why it's different for you guys, but I'm able to directly power my items. Maybe our magic is fundamentally different." Harry said worried about how they'll fight now.

"What'll we do?" Happy asked

"Isn't there another entrance?" Carla asked.

"We're in trouble..." Lucy said now watching from the door.

"We found you, Fairy Tail!" was suddenly shouted from outside after about a half hour of silence.

Everyone immediately tensed. And then someone outside the little house shouted "Let me go!"

As everyone peaked out of the door to the sight of Earthland Lucy being manhandled by the solders.

"You're Lucy right, You must come with us!" One of the soldiers demanded.

"Yes, I'm Lucy, but what's going on here?" Earthland Lucy demanded.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted from the door.

"ME?!" Edolas Lucy shouted.

"That hurts." Earthland Lucy cried out in pain to the soldiers.

"Why is Lucy here?" Happy asked.

"W-what's going on" Carla asked.

"Come on..." Earthland Lucy continued.

"I have to save her!" Natsu exclaimed, and then jumped out from the house to sprint to Earthland Lucy's rescue ignoring the shouts from Edolas Lucy.

"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee!" Earthland Lucy shouted as she held up one of her celestial keys.

As Wendy left the house too she shouted "Lucy-san we can't use magic in this world!"

"Scorpio!" Lucy finished despite the warning.

Scorpio came out immediately shouting "We are!" Everyone from Earthland and Harry were shocked that Lucy managed to get her magic to work while the others couldn't.

Scorpio then attacked the guards with a shout of "Sandbuster!" as all the soldiers were swept away by a cyclone of sand.

"Magic?" Natsu asked watching the display.

"How?" Wendy asked.

"T-that's..." Edolas Lucy stuttered.

"I'm going on a date with Aquarius now." Scorpion told Lucy. "Later." he said as he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Lucy..." Natsu called out catching Earthland Lucy's attention.

"You guys! I missed you!" she shouted before rushing over.

"Somebody explain what's going on." Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy agreed.

Earthland Lucy stopped a few feet away spotting Edolas Lucy.

"Me?!" Earthland Lucy screamed.


End file.
